


In this world or the next (Korrasami Prompts)

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 42,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Korrasami prompts I've ever received/written.<br/>Come say hi on <a href="http://kittymannequin.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami teaches Korra to Drive, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by silktum

„Saaami, do I really have to? You remember the last time, don’t you?” Korra groaned in frustration, leaning back on the fresh-out-of-factory Satomobile parked just outside of her girlfriend’s mansion. 

“Korra, you’re a grown woman, you should know how to drive a car.” Asami mused, throwing her purse in the backseat and walking around the car, approaching the tan woman.

“That doesn’t mean anything! I know plenty women who can’t drive!” Korra’s hands flew above her head before she started counting on her fingers, “My mom, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, me!”

“Korra, sweetie, Jinora and Ikki don’t count. And besides, you’re a fully realized Avatar, you can do this,” she winked as she cupped Korra’s face in her hands and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Asami knew full well how mentioning the ‘fully realized avatar thing’ affected Korra – both boasting and challenging her ego. So she played the card, smirking to herself as her lips met tan ones. The reply came as a surprise.

“Even more so! Why would I need to know that, I can fly!” Korra was growing anxious. This persistent nagging of Asami’s was slowly going over the top and she was a drive away from never stepping foot in a car again. 

Asami stepped back, her hands still on Kora’s cheeks, her gaze firm, almost threatening as she cleared her throat and spoke in ‘her business leader voice’.

“You listen here, AVATAR. No girlfriend of mine is gonna go around not knowing how to drive a bloody car. Now get your sweet buns in there and drive the damned thing!” She turned on her heels and walked around the car, opening the passenger door and sliding in before glancing over at Korra, “Well, what are you waiting for? A special invitation?”

Korra turned around, seemingly surprised but rather, terrified of her girlfriend’s reaction. She quickly opened the door and slipped in her seat, pulling the seatbelt around herself (just as Asami had taught her all those months ago), her fingers grazing the keys already in ignition. She made sure the hand brake was disengaged and careful not to have the car immediately shut down before she released the clutch, easing her foot off it slowly and pushing the gear stick into neutral, her fingers finally turning the keys in the ignition. 

“Good, see? You can do it,” Korra heard Asami’s voice from the side, her gaze at the road in front of her. 

“I’m so gonna hit something. AGAIN. ” Korra muttered to herself, glancing down at the gear stick, panic overcoming her. _WHERE THE HELL NOW??! WHAT NOW??!_

As if hearing her thoughts, Asami voiced gently, “You’re doing great, remember, now shift into first. Gentle on the clutch.” 

Korra’s feet felt as if they were not her own. _Hello? Right leg? Leftie? HELLOOOO, I could really use some help here!_ And that’s when trouble started. 

She pressed her foot, unsure which one exactly she was pushing and the car made an undistinguishable noise.

“The accelerator Korra, not the clutch! Gentle! Remember what I told you.” Asami muttered at her side, gripping to her seat.

“Korra pressed her other leg into the pedal, this time the car started forward, only to stop a few meters away. She repeated the action a few times, only having moved from their 

“No, no, hold it, stay on it, damn it Korra!” Asami’s voice began sounding a bit more frustrated by the minute.

“Which one?!? They’re the same!” Korra shouted, turning to Asami, catching her gaze and simultaneously pressing her foot against a pedal, obviously the accelerator one as she somehow, in the spur of the moment, shifted gears and the car suddenly started moving twice, three times as fast. 

“They’re no- the left one, no, wait, the righ- Fuck, the left one!” Asami gripped to her seat before turning back to the road, her hands flying over her face as she screamed out, “LAMP POST!” 

Korra’s spun her head back on the road, realizing it was far too late to try and manoeuvre the car back on the road she braced herself for impact, her hands gripping the steering wheel roughly, she pulled her feet away from the pedals, the car immediately slowing down but not nearly fast enough. As the car hit the lamp post she jerked in her seat before an awkward silence washed over them.

“I told you I can’t do this.” Korra muttered.

All she got was a furious grunt and a swat on the hand as a reply.


	2. Asami gets herself an animal companion (because really, why should only Korra have one?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the person who prompted this, I didn't write down your name! (*trying to find the post on tumblr*)

“Aww come on girl, let me go, come on Naga, come oooon, aww silly!” Korra’s voice echoed the empty halls of the mansion as Asami sat in her office, her head above her table filled with papers, leaning on her elbow. 

“Why can’t I have a polar bear dog pet who drags me away from work?” Asami mumbled to herself as she shifted in her seat and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms at her chest. When she came to think of it, she never really had any pets. Except that one time when she had a pet golden frogfish which died approximately a week after her father had brought it home. Apparently it wasn’t supposed to be fed 8 times a day. Who knew, right?

“Sami, babe, you wanna come with us to the park?” Korra shouted from the outside, causing the pale woman to stir in her seat. 

Asami stood up, walking over to the balcony door and heading out, covering her eyes as the sun shone brightly, spotting Korra just below it. “Can’t sweetie, I’ve still got some work to do. You two go on and have fun, okay?” Asami tried to keep a positive side to her voice, Korra knew her all to well but this time she seemed to pull it off as the tan woman scratched behind her neck and whistled, Naga running up to her instantly.

“Okay, but we’ll be back soon, I’ll make us diner. Love you babe!” Korra shouted before waving towards Asami, a wide grin plastered on her face. Asami waved back, “Love you too!” and turned around, walking back inside. The moment her eyes fell on her desk, she realized something was off. 

_I didn’t leave that pen there. I hadn’t even been using it._

She moved to the table rubbing her eyes. They must be playing tricks on her and she must be really tired because who else would move stuff on her table, her being alone in the room? As she turned around to reach for a book from the bookshelf behind her, she heard a rustling noise and swiftly turned around. 

The pen was moved, again. She rubbed her eyes once more, vigorously so this time. _How long did I sleep last night?_ She stared at the table then stepped back, her gaze still fixed on it. She shook her head as to dismiss the thoughts in her head and turned around, grabbing the book from the bookshelf and sitting down. 

“Ouch!” She yelped in pain, jumping off her chair as fast as she’d sat in it. “What the?!” She looked down, a pin on her chair, as her hand was rubbing her bottom, her lower lip forming a pout. Something’s not right here. She quickly removed the needle, reached for her purse and pulled out her little mirror. _There’s gotta be something here._ She turned around once more, as to reach for a book again but this time, the mirror was in her hand, pointed just slightly above her shoulder, reflecting whatever it was that was causing the disruption on the table. And there it was. 

“GOTCHA!” Asami spun on her feet, nearly throwing herself on the table as she reached out for the creature. She flopped on the (poor) table, a grunt escaping her lips as she realized the little bugger had already fled. “Come back here you...!!” She pushed herself away and rushed to the other side of the room, realizing the... Thing, was already well on it’s way to her liquor cabinet.

“OH NO NOT MY SAKE!” Her eyes flickered with fear, the mere thought of anything disrupting her well guarded sake as she opened the little closet and gasped in terror. The creature was winding it’s way around bottles, heading for her most prized type of liquor and all she could do was watch. _Not the sake....._ She reached out, trying to grab the... Whatever it was, only to have it slide in a hole ( _A HOLE?!?_ ) and vanish out of sight. 

“This does not end here,” She mumbled sternly to herself as she grabbed her bottle of sake, placed it safely away and bolted out of the office. She returned within minutes, her toolbox by her side. As she kneeled down beside the cabinet she pulled out a tool of sorts and a hammer followed, she stuck the sharp item between the cabinet and the wall and began slamming the hammer against it. Soon enough she was able to loosen the cabinet enough to move it as she reached inside, her hand flying in the empty space between the wall and the cabinet. 

She couldn’t see anything and she could only fit her hand inside, nevertheless, she tried, flinging her fingers around, trying to grab something that obviously shouldn’t be there. And then she felt a sharp pain on her index finger but was sensible enough to curl her fingers around the source of pain and grasp her thumb around it. She manoeuvred her hand out of the hole and, after a few moments of deep breathing, steadied herself and forced herself to look at the thing. 

“What the heck are you?” She mumbled as she stared at what was probably the cutest creature (besides Korra just before she falls asleep) ever to have walked the world. 

She was welcomed by a sneer of sorts, the poor thing probably both gasping for air and hissing at her.

“Oh I’m sorry,” She mumbled as she released her grip, sliding a hand beneath the creature and letting it settle in her hands. “Were you the one making a mess on my table?” She looked at it, her eyes glimmering at the sight. She got a small ‘frrrr’ in response and giggled at the sound, her hand gently brushing the creatures fur. 

“Well, you look like a lizard. But you have fur. And obviously teeth.” The creature stood on it’s back legs, swinging it’s front legs up and revealing a pair of small wings, the skin connected over it’s body. “Oh.” Asami gasped, “Aren’t you full of surprises?” She smiled softly, feeling the creature brush it’s head against her thumb.

“Hungry?” She mumbled and the little fella brushed it’s head against her thumb once more.

“Well let’s get you something to eat.” Asami smiled warmly, standing to her feet and walking out of the room, holding the creature tight and safe in her arms, a wide smile spread across her lips. 

“I think I’ll call you Gizmo.” The sound of Asami’s giggle echoed the halls of the mansion.


	3. First Kiss in the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic prompt from Tumblr, a Korrasami first kiss in the Spirit world, followed by a little unclothed swimming :)

Light. Colours. Green, blue, purple and yellow reaching as far as the eye can see and so much beyond. Radiance. The sun (or is it the moon?). The wind - wild, free, refreshing. The air – scented and soothing. 

“Hey, you okay?” Asami heard the familiar, gruff voice coming from beside her, she tilted her head to the side, following the sound of the voice.

Emeralds met ceruleans. A spark. Two sparks. A million sparks illuminating the air around them, waves and waves of colours, scents, sounds. Bliss.

“Y-yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed,” Asami managed, offering a warm yet distant smile.

“Hmm, yeah. The spirits world is a bit overwhelming,” The tan girl answered, ushering the taller woman to take her hand and walk to the side, “Come. Let’s rest. It’s been such a long walk and we’ve not even eaten. I think this is the most I’ve gone without food in... Well, ever, really.” Tips of her lips curled up in a wild, untamed grin as a chuckle escaped those dark, chapped lips. 

“A bit.” Asami’s smile grew wider as she felt the warmth of Korra’s palm pressed tight against her own, tan fingers swirling their way between pale, nimble ones, entwining them together. She felt herself being pulled down and complied, shifting her weight to one leg before she crouched down, following the tan woman. 

“Look, over there.” Korra raised her free hand, pointing somewhere far away in front of her.

“Hm?” Asami peered up, her hand still in Korra’s as she settled down beside her, legs crossed in front of her as she followed Korra’s hand with her eyes, emeralds widening at the sight. “Oh, WOW.” 

“Mhm,” She heard Korra murmur in agreement, the grip of her hand tightening slightly yet Asami kept her gaze at what seemed to be the most beautiful sunset (or was it sunrise?) she’d ever seen in her life.

“Absolutely beautiful,” She let out in a breathy voice, at a loss for words. 

“Indeed,” Korra murmured once more, the grip on Asami’s fingers loosening for a slight moment before Asami felt her hand being lifted and she forced herself to turn away from the sight and look at Korra. 

“The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen,” Korra continued, ceruleans staring deeply into emeralds, the top of Asami’s hand pressed tight against Korra’s warm, hesitant lips. 

Asami’s features softened, her breath hitched and she loosened the grip on Korra’s hand, the warmth of dark lips making her heart beat insanely fast, she turned her hand around and slid it Korra’s cheek, the tan woman leaning into it and finally breaking their gaze, closing her eyes, eliciting a slight frown on Asami’s face. 

Asami slid her other hand to Korra’s face, tracing her forefinger over the crease of Korra’s brow, pushing a stray lock of brown hair away from her face, sliding her finger down a pink, tan cheek until her palm rested against Korra’s chin, her thumb reaching for Korra’s lips, tracing the line just beneath it. 

“Korra.” Asami murmured, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The tan woman opened her eyes and met Asami’s gaze once more, her hands both in her lap as she moved them to rest on Asami’s hips, sliding them over the fabric of her clothes gently. “Hmm?” Korra purred. 

Asami wanted to say something other than just her name, she wanted to pour her heart out, tell her how much she loved her, how much she still does, how much more she’ll love her tomorrow and the next day and the next. Instead, she glanced to those dark, luscious lips, her tongue darting between her own, wetting them lightly, before her gaze flickered back to enchanting ceruleans and she leaned in, pulling Korra closer and pressing their lips together, hesitantly, just barely at first and then strongly, surely. Without a trace of doubt. She felt Korra’s lips moving against her own, she felt tan hands slide all around her and the tug that made her inch even closer. 

She thought seeing Korra again after three years would be the most beautiful thing ever. She thought seeing Korra come out of the very spirit portal they’d passed through only hours ago would be the most beautiful thing ever. She thought the sunset they’d just witnessed to be the most beautiful thing ever. 

The way Korra’s lips moved against her own, the way she felt the world in that kiss – that IS the most beautiful thing ever.

 

\- - - 

 

Asami never felt more embarrassed in her life. She’d just wanted to feel the water, just wanted to touch the almost golden surface of the lake but as unusual as it may be for Asami Sato, she managed to trip, slip and end up face first in the lake. Not even Korra’s attempt to catch her mid fall stopped the water from pulling her in and swallowing her whole. She emerged soon after, hair splayed down her shoulders, make up slightly smudged and clothes clinging to her. 

To say Korra’s breath hitched would be, well, a vast understatement. 

“Well we could use a bath, it is kinda hot here...” She remembered Korra mumbling as she set her bag away and took Asami’s when she managed to slide it off her shoulders and let Korra take it and airbend the water away. As embarrassing as it may be, they both needed something refreshing and a bath sounded amazing. 

She didn’t count on having to undress. Fully. 

She felt her cheeks flush a bright crimson and her heart changed paces within seconds. Nevertheless, she began peeling off layers of clothes and throwing them out on the grass, her gaze never leaving Korra’s.

“You’re just gonna stand there?” She mumbled, a playful smirk playing on her lips, a carefully planned out trick to try and hide her self-awareness. This was the woman she was deeply in love with standing there, right in front of her, staring at her. The woman she’d only kissed for the first time a few hours ago. The woman she dreamt of for years. The woman she’d give her life for. Avatar Korra. Korra. Her Korra. 

“N-no. S-sorry. You’re just... Asami, you’re gorgeous.” Korra mumbled before she quickly turned around and toed out of her boots, showing them aside and slipping her pants off, turning around and meeting Asami’s gaze. She then pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing what could easily be the most toned abdomen Asami had ever seen (yep, definitely the most toned), leaving her only in her undergarments. She walked over, sliding down and waterbending ever so slightly as to allow herself to enter the lake with ease. 

Asami stared at her. Stared and blinked a few times in astonishment, felt herself lose her breath in awe. Her hands quickly wandered behind her back as she unhooked her bra and began sliding the straps off her arms. She shivered at the look in Korra’s eyes and the shiver obviously spreading through tan shoulders. 

Korra’s breath hitched and she reached around herself, pulling at her binding and stopped, feeling Asami lay a hand on hers, taking the bindings. 

“I’ll help you,” the pale woman purred, warmth in her eyes. 

Korra smiled in return, letting the nimble fingers wrap around her binding as she began turning around to rid herself of them, feeling them loosen with each turn until they fell away and a pair of hands found their way to her shoulders and around them, the warmth of Asami’s breath on her neck and the touch of her lips making Korra’s heart skip a beat or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Or not? Either way, lemme know what you think :) Also, kittymannequin.tumblr.com for more updates and prompt opportunities :)


	4. Korra's a famous photographer and Asami's a  model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr, hope you enjoy it! Prompt by influentialcreativity

„Okay, that's good, yeah, very good – okay, now, lift your chin up slightly, good, and straighten up. No, no, straighten your posture. Okay, good.” The tan woman voiced as she clung to her Canon camera, pulling it to her face and turning the lens around as she found fit. 

“Okay, Kuvira, we’re done for today, thanks.” She muttered under her breath as she scurried to her desk and let the dark-haired model leave the room. 

“I wish she had less of a stick up her ass, maybe she’d be a better fucking model.” Korra mumbled, fumbling through photos and connecting a cable to her camera, placing it beside the photos on the table and turning her attention to her laptop. 

The sound of the door stirred her out of her focus and she looked up, her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of a raven haired woman standing at the door, watching her intently and pushing a stray lock behind her ear.

“C-can I help you?” Korra mumbled as she straightened herself up and walked around the table, leaning back on it. 

“Hey, I’m Asami, I was told to head up to this room for a shoot.” The woman spoke in a firm, throaty voice. The sound of it sending shivers down Korra’s spine.

“Uh, Asami, Asami... Where have I heard that,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, staring to the side as she tried to remember before she glanced back up at the woman and beckoned for her to approach, waving her hand. “Oh well. Let me just check my schedule and we’ll get this over with and you can head out, Asami.” She smiled at the end of the sentence, almost highfiving herself for sounding so professional and sure of herself. I wasn’t uncommon for photographers to have a fling with a model (or all their models) but Korra never thought of that as hard as she was right now. This woman was a bloody goddess and taking her eyes off those lovely, alluring curves was a task not many could follow through. 

She walked around the table and began fumbling around photos once more until she finally reached a spreadsheet, names, dates and locations written down in messy handwriting and one name standing out – ASAMI SATO – written in more exquisite lettering and circled, underlined and written, obviously, a few times. 

_Oh. THAT Asami._

Korra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and glanced over at the woman who had already seated herself on the chair placed in the middle of the room and was running her hand through her fingers, her gaze set on Korra. She quickly glanced to the side, her emerald eyes turning away from Korra, and she cleared the throat.

_Did she just.... Naaaaah._

“So, miss Sato, were you instructed in the nature of this shoot?” Korra managed to mumble out the words as she reached over for her camera, unhooking the usb cable out of it and walking around to the front of the table, leaning back on it and staring at the woman.

“I was,” The pale woman replied and finally glanced back, a barely visible streak of pink adorning her cheeks. 

“Good, then we may begin. When you’re ready.” Korra turned around, reaching for the flash and setting it on the camera before she turned around and her breath hitched once more in her throat. 

_Fuck._

The pale woman had already shed part of her clothing away, her blouse was thrown carelessly on the floor and she’d already toed out of her Stilettos and was now working on unhooking her skirt and letting it slide down her legs. She looked up at Korra and the streak of pink on her cheeks turned into an almost palpable shade of crimson. 

“T-take your time,” Korra barely managed to voice out as she placed her camera on the camera-stick and walked over to the clothes on the floor, picking them up and moving them closer to the chair, spreading them out on the floor, making it seem as if they were thrown down carelessly. 

“This okay?” She heard the pale woman speak.

Korra hesitated for a moment, glancing up was too threatening for her poor, weak heart. But, she had a job to do and well, she had to look. And look she did. 

Her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened at the sight, she felt her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest and her mind felt utterly and completely blank. Dazed and confused – yup – she was dazed but and utterly confused. Confused at just how gorgeous this woman was. Confused at just how much beauty a single person’s body could hold. Confused at just how much more of this wild thumping could her heart take. 

“P—Pp--- Perfect,” Korra mumbled out and waved towards the chair until the woman obliged and inched closer, sitting down.

“S—ss---- Spr—Spread your legs slightly and slide your hands between them, covering all the, UH, v-vital parts.” She stuttered through the words, staring into the woman’s eyes. 

She shuffled over to grab her camera and moved back, positioning herself at the side of the chair, pointing the camera at the woman. “A-are you sure you’re okay with this?” She pointed the camera back down, her azure orbs fixed on emerald ones. 

“It’s for a good cause,” Asami offered a faint smile, “I’m okay with that.” 

Korra smiled back at her and nodded before snapping a few photos and moving to a different angle. She snapped a few more photos and moved around a lot, snapping a few photos each time, before she started giving the woman instructions on how to look at the camera, where exactly to look, which pose to assume and what kind of image she should try and project. 

She found working with this woman refreshing. She’d never met a model so good as Asami Sato. _Well, I guess that’s why she’s referred to as THE Asami Sato._

Hours later Korra let herself slump down in the chair as she escorted the pale woman out of the room, laughter emitting through the room as they said their goodbyes. She finally stood up and walked over to her table only to almost fall over when she caught sight of a peculiar photo laying on top of the very pile she shuffled through earlier. 

_xxxx-xxxx-xx Asami Sato_  
_Make sure you call ;)_

Today was a good day, indeed.


	5. Shameless caretaker prompt (One gets injured/ill, the other takes care of her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt

Shameless caretaker fluff; one of them got injured/ill and the other is just fussing over them

„Oh my spirits, ASAMI, are you okay?!?“ Korra shouted from across the yard, running, no – flying towards the pale woman sprawled on the grass, her chest rising with strained breaths. 

“I’m fiiiine, sweetie, look,” Asami managed to sit up, a wide grin on her lips.

“A-Are you sure, ‘Sami?” Korra reached out before she settled for sitting down beside the pale woman, taking her hands and examining them before she slid her sleeves up and examined the pale woman’s arms carefully, mumbling in the meantime, “Are you really sure you’re okay, I mean, does anything hurt, your hands, arms, maybe your shoulder, do you feel fine, are you dizzy, can you see me properly?” She perked up, meeting Asami’s gaze and staring into her eyes before waving a hand in front of the pale woman’s face, “ ASAMI CAN YOU SEE ME?!?” Her hands slipped to the pale woman’s shoulder as she shook her gently.

“KORRA!” Asami shouted, sliding her hands to Korra’s chin, lifting it up gently and meeting her gaze, “I’m fine.” She all but growled, staring into blue orbs. 

“Are you sure ‘cause I can heal you-“ 

“Sweetie, I’m fine. Not even a scratch.” Asami grinned once again, still holding Korra’s face close to her own. 

“But you fell so hard, I mean you flew across the air and then you were down and oh my SPIRITS ARE YOU OKAY ASAMI?!? Where does it hurt, show me!!!” Korra’s eyes widened once more and then her gaze looked as if it zoomed in on a scratch on Asami’s shoulder, pushing her shirt away before the annoying fabric caused her to pull on its edges and tear it apart, eliciting a shudder from the pale woman, “FUCK, SHIT, DID THAT HURT?!?” 

Asami stared at the woman in front of her, completely lost for words. She couldn’t believe this was the same girl that had a few near death experiences and was fussing over a simple scratch. 

“Korra, it’s just a scratch. An OLD scratch.” Asami mumbled, letting go of Korra’s face and resting her hands in her lap.

“ I am so sorry for not airbending you to safety ‘Sami, fuck, I’m a horrible girlfriend, what if you... FUCK what if you died, OH SHIT, let me heal that spirits shit,” Korra pulled on her small water bottle she carried around, pulled the cork off and waterbent the liquid onto the scratch.

Asami shuddered at the sensation before she’d finally had enough and she took matters into her own hands.

She grabbed hold of Korra’s wrists and pushed them above her head, pushing the tan woman down on the grass and sliding on top of her, straddling her.

“KORRA.” Her voice was fierce, almost intimidating. “I. AM. FINE.” She emphasized each word, staring deep into Korra’s eyes.

“Y-you sure?” Korra mumbled once more, staring back.

“Yes, perfectly,” The pale woman leaned down and rested her head against a broad, tan shoulder, lifting her gaze up to meet the soft, sensitive skin of Korra’s neck with her lips. “Calmed down a bit?” 

“Mhm, totally...” Korra purred and wrapped her arms around the pale woman, “But I’m still gonna shower you with attention today because you could have gotten injured and I’d go crazy over it.” 

“I can see that.” Asami smirked against Korra’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder, smiling widely. 

_So that’s what it feels like to have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world._


	6. Awkward First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by amazingspidersam

Korra cleared her throat as she glanced over to the side, catching Asami’s gaze and quickly turning back to stare in front, her cheeks blushing a light pink.

“Sooo, I’ve been thinking... We can go to the movies tomorrow if you’re too tired right now,” Asami straightened, her voice unsure.

“No no no,” Korra all but shouted, “I really want to!” She looked at Asami, stopping in her tracks, “Unless it’s a horror movie, then we’re not going.” 

“Oh?” Asami’s lips perked up in a smug grin, “Don’t tell me mighty Korra is afraid of a horror movie?” Asami stared at the tan woman, her eyes fixed on the features of Korra’s face.

“W-what, noooo, I just don’t wanna watch a horror movie on our first d-d-date.” Korra stammered at the word, looking away.

Asami let out a small giggle before she continued walking, the marble pathway they were walking along felt as if it’d come right out of a fairy tale. The whole scene did, really. Korra came over 10 minutes early and waited outside her apartment and opened the car door for her and let her out as they reached the restaurant. Then she asked if Asami would like to take a walk around the park which immediately sparked interest in the pale woman.

_Maybe I’ll get to hold her hand._

Nope. None of that. Korra was probably the cockiest, most headstrong and hot-headed person Asami Sato ever met but around her, on their first date, Korra was the most shy, most awkward little penguin Asami Sato had ever met. Not that she herself was any better. Holding Korra’s gaze for more than a few seconds was was far too much for her frail little ticker. 

“Oo-or we could just stay here.” Asami mumbled out the words, looking over at the lake where a flock of swans were approaching the shore, their elegance seeping around them.

“O... Oh.” Korra mumbled back, scratching the back of her neck, “I.. I’d like that.” She glanced over to Asami, realizing the pale woman was staring somewhere beside her and she followed her gaze, her lips curling in a smile as she noticed the swans.

“They’re gorgeous, aren’t they?” Korra turned around, watching them approach slowly as she crouched down and stared at one of them which singled itself out from the group and moved closer to the shore than the others. 

“Mhm,” Asami mumbled as she crouched down next to Korra and reached out, as if trying to touch the bird that was just inches away from her hand. Instead of feeling the gentle touch of feathers against her fingers, she felt something warm, soft and immediately her gaze shifted to her hand and her eyes widened in surprise as her breath caught in her throat.

“S-S-SORRY.” Korra stammered as she pulled her hand away and stood up, shoving her hand inside her jeans pocket.

Asami stood up after her, still able to feel the soft touch on the fingertips as she felt her cheeks becoming warmer and she could hear her heart thumping in her chest. “No, I- I’m sorry, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking.” 

Korra suddenly turned to her, a firm look in her eyes, “D-don’t apologize f-for that.” 

“Oh.” Asami looked at her with astonishment in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red and she felt herself tremble slightly until Korra slipped her jacket off her shoulder and walked around, placing it carefully around Asami’s shoulders.

“So you’re not cold.” She smiled as she walked back in front of the pale woman and smiled to her, tan cheeks painted with pink. 

Asami couldn’t help but feel the warmest inside as she leaned over, slid her hands to Korra’s waist and pulled herself close, resting her chin on the tan woman’s shoulder, her heart felt as if it’d jump right out of her chest. “T-thank you, Korra.” She mumbled, tightening her hold. 

“Y-You...” Korra began but felt herself shiver with delight, “You’re welcome,” She finally managed as she stood up straight, letting the pale woman lean over, her own heart thumping hard and loud in her chest, her mind in a daze and her breath hitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr kittymannequin.tumblr.com for more fic updates and prompt options :) Leave me some feedback <3


	7. Asami Sato: Inventor of the dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew this one would come up eventually xD Anonymous prompt

“Hey ‘Sam-“ Korra stopped dead in her tracks, the sight of her dishevelled girlfriend barely decent in her chair making her wonder what forming coherent thoughts and voicing them out as words was all about.

“Oh hey, K-Korra.” Asami managed to mumble out before she slipped her hands down to her lap and seemed to remove something from between her legs before she leaned down and placed it beside the chair, “I was just, uh.... Singing some contracts, yes!” 

“Asami Sato. What was that you put away?” Korra approached the desk and peered over it, trying to locate whatever item Asami had just placed away but unable to see it.

“N-nothing, what are you talking about?” 

Korra’s lips curled up in a smug smile as she walked around the desk and grabbed Asami’s chair, whirling it around to face the pale beauty. 

“I know you’ve been doing something naughty and you’re doing it without me. So, either I suck that much and you need some extra pleasure or you’ve discovered something fantastic and you’re trying to keep it all to yourself.” She leaned in close, able to meet Asami’s lips with her own, if she wanted to. 

“I- Fuck, how do you know me so well?” Asami growled, reaching down for a device of sorts. “Actually, neither of the two but closer to the second?” 

Korra stared at her with a confused expression on her face before her gaze shifted to the device in Asami’s hands. “Wh- what is that?” 

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Asami mumbled as she placed the large device on the table and clicked a switch on it. 

Korra stared at it in awe before her gaze shifted to Asami, “Oooookay?”

“This is an engine of sorts I’ve been working on for the past few months and I brought it in here today to try and work out the schematics for it and as I was fumbling through some papers it fell in lap and the switch moved and it started working and that’s when I realized that... UH....” 

The confusion in Korra’s eyes grew.

“It’s.. Fuck, it’s arousing.” 

“WHAT?” Korra’s eyes widened at the words, her gaze shifting between the pale woman and the device. 

“When placed on your lap. Or preferably, between your legs.. And imagine if it were smaller... The vibrations, inside you.... Korra...” Asami looked at the tan woman with half lidded eyes, her tongue darting out, wetting her suddenly dry lips.

“Uh,” Was all Korra managed before she felt herself being pulled on top of the pale woman, instinctively she straddled her and their lips met in a fiery kiss, tongues dancing against one another, tan hands fisting raven locks, pale hands slipping underneath a blue shirt, nails scraping along toned abs. 

 

\- - - 

 

“F-F-F-FUUUUUUUCK,” Korra growled at the whirlwind of sensation overcoming her with every passing moment, her hips gyrating with Asami’s thrusts, the toy in the pale woman’s hands working magic to her throbbing core. 

The curl of Asami’s lips said it all.

_I need to mass-produce this, no woman should miss this experience_ , she thought as she continued thrusting the vibrating device deep inside her writhing girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback? :3 Follow kittymannequin.tumblr.com for more fic updates and prompt opportunities :)


	8. The Skirt is Short on Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt

If there was anything Avatar Korra hated, and mind you it’s the Avatar and it’s Korra and she found hating anything too hard, really, but this... Meetings... Yup, Korra hated meetings. So when she sat down in her chair, across from Raiko, Tenzin on her left and Asami on her right she leaned on the table and let out a loud sigh. The sight of the heiress walking in and settling herself near the table and beside Korra felt like a hurricane busting in the office and sweeping her off her feet. Or off the chair. Whatever. 

Korra gasped at the sight of the Future Industries heiress, the bright and genius engineer, one and only Asami Sato. The taller, fair-skinned woman was standing beside the large oval table tapping her fingers absentmindedly against the only empty chair next to the table, the “head chair”, the one she usually sat in. 

Tan cheeks gained a bit of pink, Korra could feel a tinge of sweat forming on her brow and she quickly looked away and decided upon staring at Raiko, as horrible a sight it was. _Better him than.... This._ She glanced once more at the beauty standing close by, azure eyes starting their journey down on the woman’s extremely high heels and following the ‘reaching for the heavens’ freakishly long, slender legs and something that seemed like an excruciatingly short black skirt – excruciatingly because whoever looked in the heiress’ general direction couldn’t seem to take their eyes off the short piece of clothing she wore. The white blouse showing an extensive amount of cleavage and a black blazer didn’t go unnoticed by the tan woman either. 

She swallowed, loudly, the sound ( _GULP_ ) echoed the large conference room and soon enough everyone’s attention was on the young Avatar. 

“Korra?” Asami looked down to the tan woman, her emeralds catching Korra’s cerulean orbs in an inquisitive gaze.

“Huh?” Korra mumbled, finally detaching her eyes from Asami’s loooooooooong legs and meeting her eyes, confusion in her eyes, “Legs?” 

Asami’s burgundy-painted lips curled up in a smug smile and she let out a faint giggle before she waved her hand, gesturing to Tenzin to continue talking, noticing Korra’s flushed cheeks and both confused and annoyed faces of other parties at the table. She pulled the chair away from it and slipped down onto it, looking over to Korra and holding her gaze as she crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the table, closer to the Avatar than usual.

“You okay?” She leaned over fully, her lips dangerously close to Korra’s now completely red ear. 

“Uh. Y-yeah.” Korra swallowed once more and her tongue darted over her lips absentmindedly, wetting them lightly – suddenly half her body felt hot, dry and troubled. The other half was having a mild heart attack. 

“Sure?” Asami purred against her ear, blowing a slight puff of air onto Korra’s neck, the tan woman pulled away slightly and her hand accidentally brushed against Asami’s thigh exactly where the skirt moved up slightly as the taller woman sat down. 

“S-Sorry.” Korra whispered and looked at Asami, her cheeks, neck and the tips of her ears flushed a deep red. 

“What for?” Asami leaned in once more, her lips brushing Korra’s earlobe, her eyes catching the Avatar’s nervous fumbling of her fingers, the shortage of breath and the way she bit the inside of her lower lip. 

“F-for brushing against you, I- I didn’t mea-“ Korra began but Asami soon interrupted letting a hand fall down on Korra’s leg and her lips brushed against the Avatar’s ear once more, spiking shivers running down the tan woman’s spine.

Asami smirked to herself and added in a hushed, sultry voice, one only Korra could hear, 

“The skirt is short on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback? :) For more fic updates and lots of Korrasami stuff, follow me on kittymannequin.tumblr.com :)


	9. Magic Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Mike style yo! Prompt by keg-ray :3

“We’re actually gonna do this?” Mako looked at Korra, wiping the sweat of his brow – the real hard work was right there, behind that curtain.

“We’re doing this,” Korra’s voice was firm as she glanced around the crew, giving each one a resolute, encouraging stare.

Opal straightened up, Kuvira and Jinora were smirking widely and Asami was at the side, holding a bottle of water and fumbling nervously with it. 

Korra walked over to her and placed her hands on the taller girls shoulders, looking up into her emerald jewels, “Hey, Sami, look at me.” 

Asami glanced at Korra, a nervous smile on her lips, “Hmm?” 

Korra pushed herself up on her toes, her lips brushing against Asami’s cheeks and reaching her ear, she whispered, “Love you,” As she heard the announcer outside yelling out.

_“ARE YOU READY TO BE... WORSHIPED? ARE YOU READY TO BE... EXHAULTED?!”_

They see the first competitors enter the stage and all heads immediately turn to the large tv screen on the wall, eyes glued to the performance. Korra smirks at one moment, noticing one of the dancers slipping to the side at the wrong moment and chuckles as the lead one glares at the poor guy. The song comes to and end and they hear the announcer again.

_“LETS SEE IF THERE’S STILL SOME MAGIC LEFT IN KORRA.”_

She turns to the crew, eyeing them once more before her lips curl into widest of grins and she whips her head forward, walking proudly and firmly onto the stage. The crowd cheers, squeals, gasps. This is it. This is the last of last shows. It’s been years since they’ve done this and they’ve practiced months for this. She was born to dance, born to seduce, born to make them throb and shiver. 

As they step up Korra immediately eyes the audience as the song begins to play. She points her finger at a tall, auburn haired woman, staring deep into her dark brown eyes. She curls her finger, beckoning the woman to come up to the stage as she rolls her hips in rhythm with the music before her gaze shifts to a woman at the far side of the room, another tall, dark haired woman with blue eyes, she curls her finger and the woman begins walking to the stage. She offers them both her hands and pulls them up on the stage. T

The moment they’re up Asami and Kuvira step towards them, sliding their hands onto the woman’s hips and rolling them in motion with the music as they press close to them, holding them from behind. Korra moves in between, gripping to the pole in the middle of the stage and pushing herself up and holding still with one arm. The crowd gasps and cheer as two women squeal when Asami and Kuvira slide between their legs and painfully close to their groins. 

Korra’s smirk grows larger as she slides down the pole and steps to the front, legs sliding across the floor as Jinora and Opal follow her movements behind, her moves resembling a mix of moonwalk and breakdancing. She dips low, hands running down her body as she brings herself back up and straightens up, feeling the two women place their hands on her shoulders at Asami’s and Kuvira’s command. She moves in between them, running her hands down their sides and dangerously close to their middle, slipping between their legs and gripping tight around each woman’s leg before she pushing herself back up from the ground and doing a backflip, landing steadily as the crowd gasped and one of the women next to her almost faints.

The songs coming to a close and the women are lying on the floor with Asami and Kuvira grinding against their hips, them squealing and gasping loudly, the crowd cheering and yelling as Korra does a hand stand before letting herself dive down on the floor, her chest rubbing against it as she raises herself on her hands, thrusting her hips towards the ground in rhythm with the music, just as the song ends. 

The women in the crowd are all on their feet, most squealing and yelling as the announcer approaches the stage, her voice beaming into the microphone.

_GUESS WHAT LADIES, MAGIC KORRA’S STILL GOT IT._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, maybe? :3


	10. Strawberries and whipped cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heh. Heh. Korra and Asami experimenting with strawberries and whipped cream and someone walks in on them. Promp by: gina-beana-nguyen :)

“Mmmm, oh that feels great...” Asami purred as her eyes closed, a hand sliding to the back of Korra’s head, fingers entwining around brown locks, “Does it taste good?” She opened her eyes and glanced down, a smug smile on her lips. 

“Divine,” Korra mumbled against the soft skin of Asami’s thigh, licking off the remainder of the cream she’d smeared over it a few minutes ago. She began her climb back up Asami’s body, laying soft, wet kisses across the bare skin of her abdomen and nipping the flesh just below Asami’s breasts.

She moved away upon reaching the fabric of Asami’s bra, glancing over to the side and grabbing a strawberry from the bowl and dipping it into the whipped cream set aside on the table. “You know, won’t it be awkward working at this table after I fuck you senseless here?” Korra smirked as the words left her mouth and she drew her hand close, placing the strawberry near Asami’s lips and taunting the pale woman.

“Oh, you’re gonna fuck me senseless?” Asami offered a smirk before peering up and catching the strawberry between her swollen lips, biting into it.

“Very much so.” Korra mumbled, her lips already pressing back against Asami’s skin, she growled as her lips touched the fabric of Asami’s bra. “Why is this still here?” Korra glanced up, a finger sliding beneath the fabric. 

“You tell me.” Asami purred, nibbling on the strawberry before she reached over and picked another one up from the bowl, dipped it in the cream and brought it to Korra’s lips as she heard the click of the clasp which was – lucky for Korra – at the front.

Korra reached out for the strawberry with her hand, taking it from Asami’s nimble fingers and sliding it down Asami’s sternum and letting the strawberry flop inside her mouth, biting into it and chewing slowly, all the while not taking her eyes off the pale woman’s. She smirked as she swallowed and her tongue made contact with the cream on Asami’s skin, licking her way up. 

“Tasty, isn’t i-“ Asami’s words stopped as the sound of the door opening drew her attention, her eyes going wide.

“Asami, I’m here to talk about the prospect of th-“ The mocha skinned, older woman stopped in her tracks, her eyes scanning the scene before her.

Korra’s motions stopped, she managed to slide her hands on Asami’s almost bare breasts and cover them as she glanced at the familiar figure at the door. “K-Kya?” 

The older woman stood there for what seemed an eternity – obviously no longer than twenty seconds – before her lips curled into widest of grins and her eyebrow arched up as she spoke, “You should try hot chocolate next.” She winked and turned on her heels and shouted behind her upon closing the door, “And lock the door next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	11. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have been pen pals for years and by a fateful meeting they see each other for the first time ever.. Prompt by: falselordzalzabar :3

_“This weekend was the funniest ever, I swear. You remember the best friend I told you about, Bolin? Well, guess what. He met a girl in Ba Sing Se who lives in Republic City now and uh, guess what. Her name’s Opal. Apparently she knows you.” ___  
- _Korra ___

_“What? Opal? As in Opal Beifong? You’ve got to be kidding me. If it’s Opal then, uhm, well, she’s the best friend I’ve been telling you about.”  
\- _Asami_ _

_“Wait, the same girl you mentioned was going with you to the competition a year ago? This is the weirdest coincidence ever. I’m gonna have to talk to Bo about this. Also, I read a new book, it’s called ‘Seven lives of a fire ferret’, you should totally read it, you’ll love it!”_  
\- _Korra_

_“No way! I just read it too! Okay, this whole coincidence thing is beginning to freak me out, Korra. I feel like I’ve known you for far longer than 3 years. Without actually knowing you, ‘cause, you know... I wish I did know you, though.”_  
\- _Asami_

_“Actually, about that... I’m coming to Republic City next month.”_  
\- _Korra_

_“WHAT?!? Did you pass your tests? Spirits, the Avatar’s coming to Republic City, I’m surprised there haven’t been any news yet, are you keeping it secret or what?” _  
- _Asami_ __

_“My new airbending master, Tenzin (you’ve probably heard of him) and you are the only ones who know. Please keep it so.” _  
- _Korra___

_“Of course. I can’t wait to see you.” _  
- _Asami___

_“Korra? I hope you’re okay, I hope everything alright. I know it’s been only two weeks but you know, we usually exchange two to three letter in that time, I guess I’m a little anxious.”_

________________Asami wrote down the last word and folded the paper, placing it into the envelope and setting the pen aside. A knock on the door startled her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Excuse me, miss Sato, there’s a young woman at the front gate, requesting an audience with you.” Her butler speaks in a low voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Who?” Asami looks up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“She didn’t say her name so I didn’t want to let her in, she’s waiting at the front gate.” The man shrugged slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll be right there,” Asami countered as she stood up immediately and walked beside him, dashing through the hallway and rushing down the stairs to the front gate of her mansion. The door was open and she could see a silhouette of a female figure standing outside in the scorching sun, dressed in a blue outfit of sorts. As she approached she gasped at the sight of tan skin, rippling muscles visible underneath the tight blue shirt and strong, toned bare arms of the brown haired woman. She obviously wasn’t from there, she was, she is... Water tribe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The woman finally looked up and emeralds met ceruleans, a wide grin spread over tan lips and reaching all the way to those gorgeous blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Asami?” The tan woman spoke up, her voice insecure yet warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“K-Korra?” Asami barely managed. Her eyes were scanning the woman thoroughly, she could already feel the warmth and want of the sight spreading through her and settling somewhere deep in her stomach. If she weren’t deep, she sure as hell was now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah. I kind of really wanted to see you. Really.” Korra speaks softly, scratching the back of her head, her bicep flexing at the movement, sending spikes down Asami’s spine and foming an unsettling throb between her legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Asami smiled widely at the words and rushed towards the mocha skinned girl, sliding her arms around her shoulders and pulling her in a tight hug, a gasp escaping the woman’s lips, as she mouthed against her tan, flushed ear, “I couldn’t be happier to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	12. Mispronunciation Tiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you pronounce awry? Well, one thinks it's this way, the other thinks it's that. Anonymous prompt :)

“You can’t be serious, honey. Of all people, you?” Korra stared at her significant other, none other than one of the worlds most successful young CEO’s, an engineering genius and the heiress of one of the richest firms to ever exist. 

“Korra, you’re wrong.” Asami briskly answered, still staring at her papers.

“Love, listen. I’m telling you, I may not be a genius but I’m certain that awry is not pronounced like that. For once in your life just admit you’re wrong.” The tan woman stared at her lover, still leaning at the door frame, her eyebrow arched up. 

“Korra, I know how to pronounce the fucking wo--- Wait, what do you mean for once in my life?” Asami finally looked up, her eyes set on Korra’s.

“I mean that you’re wrong and you should admit you’re wrong.” Korra bit, her words sharp and brusque. 

“No, don’t change the subject now, what the fuck do you mean for once in my life? When have I ever been wrong and haven’t apologized for that?!” Asami stood up, placing the papers on the side.

“I-“ Korra stopped for a moment, her own words from moments ago echoing in her head. _OH SHIT._ She looked at Asami, an apologetic gaze on her face, “That came out wrong. I meant now, ok, you’re wrong now and you should apologize for yelling at me when I’m obviously fucking right about this.” 

“Fine, you want me to apologize? I’ll apologize.” Asami moved to the book shelf at the side and began running her finger over book, “IF you’re right. Here it is,” She mumbled as she pulled out a large, hard cover book, opening it swiftly and fumbling through pages, chanting the word, “Awry, awry, awry, ...” 

Korra stiffened in her spot, “Well, figured out already I’m bloody fucking right?” Her voice grew stronger, her eyes wide and staring at the pale woman.

“Cut the language Korra, it’s unnecessary.” Asami bit back, her words short and spiteful, “Ah, here it is, awry, pronounced as uh-rye....” Her voice trailed off as she stared at the book, mumbling once more, “Can’t be, this is wrong.” 

“What, I didn’t hear you over the sound of HOW RIGHT I WAS!” Korra shot up in her spot, flailing her arms above her head and laughing loudly as Asami walked over behind her desk and fell down in her chair, throwing the large dictionary down on the floor.

“Can you just please leave me alone?” She mumbled, reaching for her papers, “I’ve got work to do.” 

Korra stopped her motions, her eyes immediately shifting to Asami as she dashed through the room and appeared next to her, crouching down and taking Asami’s hands into hers, “I’m sorry, I was a dick.” 

“Just go.” Asami mumbled, pulling her hands back and shifting in the chair, crossing her legs, “I need to finish this.” 

Korra’s gaze fell down as she stood up slowly before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against Asami’s cheek and mumbling, “I’ll order some dinner.” She quickly dashed back to the door and just as she closed it she heard Asami mumble, just loud enough for her to her.

“I want Chinese.” 

Korra smirked to herself and made a mental note to call the florist after she phoned the restaurant ‘cause she’d need something to smooth the evening and calm down the dragon that was girlfriend, Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	13. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra coming back from some Official Avatar Duties and she been away for a couple months with no contact with Asami. - warning: angst, mentioning of death/killings  
> Prompt by: amazingspidersam

You glance out the window, the changing scenery giving you a sense of pleasure, of bliss. A smile finds its way to your lips after quite some time. 

You can’t really remember the last time you smiled. You guess it was the morning before you had to go. Yeah, that was the last time you truly smiled. As soon as the thought hits you, you frown and feel the tears settling in your eyes once more. A suffocating feeling deep within your chest. 

Three months ago you left without saying goodbye. You distinctly remember the vase hitting the door as you’d closed it, the sound of it breaking the last thing you heard as you walked out of the mansion. You feel a tear falling down your tan cheek and reach up, brushing your palm against it, wiping the tear away. 

You wonder if she’ll even want to look at you. You know you messed up bad this time. No, you didn’t just mess up bad. You completely screwed up. How could you have left without turning back once, you wonder. She’s the love of your life and you stormed out through that door like she was a complete nobody, “just a thing to play with when you had the time,” You remember the exact words she spat at you. 

You feel a tear slide down your tan cheek and your reach up, brushing your palm against it, wiping it away. 

You hadn’t written once. You were too hurt, too proud, too afraid, too sad. There they are – the four stages of your “not writing”. Three fucking months you’d not written a single letter and spirits know, you wanted to, every day, at least two-three times a day. 

You remember the times you almost died – this was no easy Avatar business. As if any ever really is. But this one mission was really dangerous and when you did get a pen and some paper you spent hours staring at it, crying over it, shaking and sobbing as the memories of those kids dying spilled over you. You couldn’t write about that. You couldn’t tell her you saw an entire village get slaughtered because you were tied down, poisoned and just too weak. 

You – Avatar Korra – once again, too weak. Too weak to fight, too weak to protect those who needed it, too weak to help, to weak to be what you’re supposed to be. Spirits know how many times you thought ‘someone else would do a better job at being the Avatar’ and then you’d throw away that pen and paper and go outside and punch something. 

You frown as Republic City comes into sight – the airship moves too fast. You’ve not yet come to terms with yourself, your nightmares still plague you, your sadness still hurts you, your weakness still haunts you. And you’ve not yet thought of words strong enough to encompass the humility behind the apology you wish to offer her. 

You walk out of your cabin and over to the deck as the airship comes to a stop and you glance around, familiar faces coming to sight. Family, friends, acquaintances, her. 

You feel tears once more and they’re spilling out, they’re running down your cheeks as you airbend yourself down and land a few feet away from her, staring at her with your tear-stained shirt and your damp cheeks and, what you’re certain, is the saddest, most painful look in your eyes because – she’s staring at you and all you see in her eyes is love. Compassion and warmth and understanding and above all, love.

You rush towards her, arms sliding around her waist as you bury your head in her shoulder and let the sobs and cries finally leave you, feeling yourself lighter by the second, her hands sliding over your shoulder, arms tightening around your, lips pressing warm, gentle caresses over your hair. 

“I love you,” She’s whispering and you’re crying, shaking and trying to hold on to her and you feel her tighten her grip even more and she’s chanting the words against your hair and rubbing her hand over your back and minutes, hours, days pass and you never again want to leave be away from her arms, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	14. Silly Park Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami play the Penis game at the park! >:D  
> Anonymous prompt; warning: the word penis is mentioned far too many times for me to count, lol.

“No, Korra, there is absolutely no way we’re playing that game here,” Asami glared at the tan woman before continuing, “Besides, who even plays that?” 

“Oh come oooon, Sami,” Korra’s voice was pleading before her eyes shone with a glimmer of mischief, “Don’t tell me you’re... Scared?” 

“I’m not scared,” Asami immediately responded, “It’s a stupid game.” 

“Penis,” Korra mumbled quietly, staring at the pale woman, sliding a hand to her arm, running her fingers up her pale skin softly, “C’mooon Sami, you know you want to say it,” She stared at Asami’s emerald eyes, a wide grin spread across her lips.

“I don’t want to say penis.” Asami spoke and felt a smirk form on her lips as she said the last word. 

“HA! Penis.” Korra voiced slightly louder, her grin turning into a full fledged, impish grin.

Asami glared at her once more before mumbling quietly, “Fine. Penis.” She grumbled semi-loudly, her lips curling in a smirk.

“Penis,” Korra followed, her voice slightly louder once more, causing the man who happened to be jogging just past them to turn around and eye her weirdly. 

“See! I told you it was a stupid game.” 

“Sami, what are you supposed to say?” Korra leaned in, her lips close to Asami’s.

“PENIS,” Asami grumbled loudly, glancing away, her lips still curled in a smirk.

“PEEEENIS,” Korra prolonged the word, voicing it louder.

“PEEEEEEEEENIS,” Asami countered, turning towards her, her lips forming a wide grin.

“PENIS!” Korra shouted, a chuckle escaping her as she turned around and caught glimpse of an older lady’s disapproving glance. “Whoops.” 

“PENIIIIIS!” Asami shouted louder before covering her face with her hands, a loud giggle following her actions as Korra reached over and grabbed her hands, moving them away from her face.

“PENIS!” Korra shouted.

“PENIS!!!” Asami tried to shout louder.

“PENIS!!!!!” Korra shouted at the top of her voice, bursting into laughter.

“PEEEEENIS!!!!!” Asami countered, just as loudly, her head falling back in a laughing fit.

“PENI- “

“WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS NONSENSE?!?” A loud, aggravated female voice from the side stopped their silly game as they both turned to the side, an older woman, dressed in a police uniform approaching them, her hands behind her back, “WHAT KIND OF FOOLISH BEHAVIOUR IS THAT?!” 

“I-I- We- We’re sorry officer,” Korra mumbled, startled and fairly scared. The woman looked like she could take on a boxing champion.

“NO MORE OF THIS, UNDERSTOOD?!” 

“Y-Yes officer,” The both answered in unison as the woman turned on her heels and went back the way she came from.

The two women burst into laughter, staring at each other, grinning widely and trying to suppress the giggling fit that was overcoming them.

“Told you it was fun!” Korra blurted through giggles, wiping away stray tears.

“Yeah, yeah.” Asami mumbled, leaning in and pecking her cheek gently, “You and your silly games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	15. Arcade games as awkward teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: wisperr

 “H-Hey Asami.” Korra mumbled as she shifted on the stool, reaching for her Coke bottle and offering a sheepish smile, “Bolin and Opal bailed on us and uh, Mako’s apparently got a date so uh,” Korra’s hand was at the back of her neck, scratching, “I guess it’s just us?”

 

“Oh. Ye-yeah, sure. Why not!” Asami smiled, glancing around, mumbling to herself, “This is gonna be one hell of a night.”

 

“Hmm?“ Korra piped up, turning around, her eyes set on Asami’s.

 

“Huh, what?” Asami tried to feign ignorance, her lips curled in a smirk.

 

“I thought you said something,” Korra mumbled, jumping off her stool and heading for the first machine she could reach. “I b-bet I can beat you at this racing game.”

_Nice going, turd. She practically invents cars and you’re gonna beat her at a racing game? You’re really something el- Why is she looking at me like that, do I have something on my-_

_“_ Bring it on, champ.” Asami winked before heading towards the machine, settling inside the chair, gripping the steering wheel and revving the “supposed-to-be” engine, her lips pulled in a smirk as Korra settled down in the seat next to her, her hands set on her own steering wheel.

 

Korra inserted a few coins and soon enough, the game was on.

 

LAP 1 – Asami’s way, way in front but for some unknown reason Korra manages to pass her by and get the first lap.

 

LAP 2 – Copy-paste lap one, add some unidentifiable squeals coming from Korra’s side, followed by Asami’s close-call victory.

 

LAP 3 – Definite Asami Sato victory.

 

“You cheated!” Korra thundered as she pulled herself out of the makeshift car, stomping her feet.

 

“W-What?! I just drove better!” Asami countered, walking around the machine, approaching the tan woman, “How could I have cheated?!”

 

“Y-You... You distracted me!” Korra’s words left her mouth a mumbled, tangled mess.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You did!” The tan girl continued, crossing her arms at her chest, “You touched my hand and I was distracted because your fingers are so soft and it was warm and I kind wanted it to last longer than a few seconds and well how was I not supposed to crash the car?!”

 

“I wh-what?” Asami’s eyes were wide, staring intently at Korra’s.

_FUCK._

 

“Uh, I mean, um... Wanna play some Street Fighter?” She managed to skid away, reaching another machine, inserting a few coins and smashing her hands over the buttons. _FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK FUCK FUCK. “_ I can totally beat you at this!” _SERIOUSLY KORRA?_

 

“Fine, two out of three,” Asami smirked as she stepped beside Korra, leaning in, her lips close to Korra’s ear, “What do I get if I win?”

 

“FUCK!” Korra shouted, smashing her palm against one of the buttons, nearly breaking it as she stared at her score, the lowest ever, a look of devastation in her eyes. 

 

“Oh, sorry, did I break your concentration?” Asami’s was smirking, emeralds shining with mischief.

 

“T-That’s so not fair, you- I can’t- This is not fair!” Korra pleaded, finally turning around to face Asami, her eyes  meeting the taller girl’s, catching a glimpse of her darkened, almost crimson cheeks.

 

“I guess that’s a win for me,” Asami winked, turning around in an attempt to hide her blush before mumbling, “So, a movie and pizza, on you?”

 

“You only won ‘cause you’re cut- ‘CAUSE YOU CHEATED.”


	16. Oh no, she's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by: zalzabar

**The first time it happens** they're out, shopping for gifts 'cause it's almost Christmas time and they're spending an awful lot of time together anyway so why not that together as well, right?  

 

Korra’s staring at her fiddling with the wrapper thingy, trying to position the little music box between the sheets of paper, and she approaches her, tan fingers pressing over pale one’s.

 

“Here, let me help,” Korra mumbles and she’s not really all that helpful, actually she’s not helpful at all and she feels the awkward stare of the lady behind the counter but she couldn’t care less ‘cause she’s totally gonna do it right now, she’s totally gonna ask her cute, adorable, best friend out.

 

“Hey Asami?” She finally musters the courage.

 

“Yeah?” Asami looks up from the gift, her gorgeous, too gorgeous for this world to be honest, jade eyes meet hers and well GOSH DARN, she’s biting the inside of her lower lip and _OH NO SHE’S HOT._

 

“UH. Nothing. I mean... UM. Are you sure about that wrapper’causeIdon’tthinkitfitsandthecoulou-“ She fumbles through the words and quickly shifts in her feet, stumbling backwards and mumbling out a “Sorry” to the old lady behind her as she turns around and rushes to the bathroom.

 

Well. That went great.

**The second, third and fourth time** it happens in a pretty similar manner, only it’s at their dinner parties with their friends, Bolin’s shouting something across the loudspeaker, Opal’s doing her tipsy dance, Mako’s exchanging bodily fluids with his girlfriend and Asami’s sitting down on the carpet, holding the Nintendo controller in her hands and and beating her in Mario Kart. And nobody’s really paying any attention and fuck she’s just so adorable with that cute little smirk and the way she’s nervously scratching the back of her head between races and yep, that’s the moment.

 

“Hey Asami?”

 

“Yeah Korra?” Brilliant, almost sparkling jades meet ceruleans and all the air is somehow pulled out of Korra’s lungs and then she notices the hair flip Asami totally casually, probably also completely unaware, does and _OH NO SHE’S HOT_ and Korra’s screaming at her not to use the _BLOODY FUCKING BOMB SHELL AND DID SHE HAVE TO USETHEWHACHAMAHASTARSOMETHING_ and then she’s storming off to have a few shots ‘cause the game is stupid and she has no more brain function.

 

Well. Those went even better.

**The fifth, sixth, seventh, eight and ninth time** it happens, it’s really, really awkward. As in, BEYOND AWKWARD. Out of this world awkward. They’re having coffee, ‘cause it’s their almost daily routine, or they’re walking Naga around the park, or they see a guy selling ice cream and Asami’s petting Korra’s overgrown white mutt and her shoulders are slumped in the cutest of ways and fuck she’s wearing her college sweater, the one that brings out her eyes and she’s too adorable and THAT is the perfect, the best fucking moment. So Korra musters her courage each and every time.

 

“Hey Asami?”

 

“Mmm?” Asami tilts her head towards her and she’s got that curious look in her eyes and something’s tugging on her heart as well as her hand and one is probably love the other’s gotta be Naga and wow, who looks so adorable while eating their ice-cream and why is she smirking so widely and she’s licki- _OH NO SHE’S HOT._

 

And then Korra’s ice-cream is somehow lost in the depths of Naga’s belly, she’s being tugged towards the nearest lake while the words “I’MSORRYOU’REJUSTTOOCU- AAAAAAAA” are slurred and she’s in the lake and there’s ducks all around.

 

Well. That could have gone better.

**The tenth time** it happens it’s Korra’s birthday and everyone’s inside her apartment, either too high or too drunk to function, sprawled across her couch playing Donkey Kong on her Nintendo while Asami and her are leaning over the railing of her balcony, enjoying the fresh, cool December air and all the lights in the city.

 

They’ve been best friends for almost a year now and Korra’s losing her mind because this is Asami Sato, her best, cutest, most adorable friend (okay maybe you’re not supposed to look at your best friends the way Korra looks at Asami) and Korra can’t bear to lose another second not telling her just how adorable she is, and it’s her birthday and maybe she’ll assign it to alcohol. Or maybe she just won’t pay attention to what Korra has to say. Or maybe she gets a consolation prize, since it IS her birthday.

 

So she musters her courage and turns to Asami.

 

“Hey Asa-“ _OH NO SH-_

 

The thoughts aren’t even formed yet when she feels Asami’s lips on her own, her pale hands in her hair, body close to hers. And nope, this is not a consolation prize, this is by far the cutest, most adorable, hottest birthday present she’d ever gotten and she doesn’t give a rats ass that suddenly everyone’s awake and awing from the other side of the large glass door.

 

Asami Sato is cute, adorable and bloody hot and she’s Korra’s and really, does anything else matter?


	17. Korra is a renown golf champion and meets Asami at a competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by: javegar

_Okay, sort of an S shaped fairway, 2 bunkers, bloody trees at the end... Okay, gotta make it to the middle and then off. Ok._

 

Korra fumbled around her pocket, pulled out her tee and jabbed in the grass, placing the ball on it and walking over to her bag, pulling out her favourite club, the long-shafted wood one.

 

“298 yards,” She called out and the few people around her nodded in acknowledgement. She walked back to the ball, settled beside it, swung the club a few times just to feel the air around it before she stopped her motions, stood completely still, bent her knees a few inches and swung the club at the ball, hitting it with a loud clunking noise and sending it far, far away from sight. She smirked in the direction in which the ball was falling and headed over to her bag, shoved the club back in it and draped it over her shoulder, her biceps bulging underneath fairly tight sweater.

 

“That was a nice drive,” A female voice came from her right side as a tall, raven haired, slender figure approached her, “A very nice one.”

 

Korra looked up to meet the woman’s eye and stopped in her tracks. _No way._

 

“Hi,” The woman started again,  “Korra, right?” She offered a hand, standing right in front of her.

 

“R-Right, yeah, h-hi.” Korra reached out, taking the woman’s hand in her own and shaking it lightly before pulling back and shifting in her spot.

 

“My name is Asami Sato-“

 

“I- I know that.” Korra mumbled nervously and then literally face-palmed herself, looking anywhere but at the woman. Until she heard a giggle and look back up at the woman.

_Of all the people, of all the tournaments. Of all the days._

 

“Adorable,” The raven haired beauty murmured, “So, that drive. Very nice, mind if I walk with you to the ball, I’d like to talk to you about a few things, if that’s alright with you?”

 

“U-Uh, yeah, sure, of course it’s a-alright with me.” _Yeah, why shouldn’t it be, it’s just the woman whose record I beat 3 years ago. Just the woman who’s not been seen or heard from in 3 years. Just the woman I’ve admired my whole career, what could possibly go wrong?_

_“_ So, you beat my record, right?”

_Aaaaaaaaaaand it’s gone wrong._

 

“Uh... Yeah,” Korra scratched the back of her neck as they neared the area where the ball must have fallen, she glanced to the side and rushed over, noticing it in the tall grass, “Aw maaaan,” She shouted, “Stupid grass...”

 

“Well, at least it’s not sand,” Asami murmured, approaching her, “You’re gonna use the same club?” She glanced at Korra, eyes meeting, as she noticed the tan woman pull out the same club she used before.

 

“Um, I... Y-Yeah, I am, why?”

 

“Well, wouldn’t the iron one be better? It’s a lot smaller distance, you might push it too far and then have to come back. But, you know, don’t listen to me,” She smirked and stepped away, nodding slightly.

_She does have a point but this is how I roll. Fuck it._

 

Korra stepped next to the ball, taking a few swings with the club before she settled calmly, knees slightly bent, hands gripped tightly around the club. She swung, a lot gentler this time, and watched the ball soar over the second sand bunker and reach the fairway, landing almost a few feet away from the hole.

 

“You were saying?” She turned around, glancing at Asami.

 

Asami chuckled at her words and approached her once more, looping her arm around Korra’s, “So, Korra. Are you free for a few drinks tonight? I’ve got some business stuff I’d like to talk to you about, I’ve got here a contract with Future Industries you might be interested in, what do you say?”

 

“Do I get to work wi-with you?” Korra peered up, tightening her hold on her bag.

 

“You most certainly do.” Asami winked at the last word and squeezed Korra’s arm tighter, feeling her muscles contracting at the touch.

 

“I guess I could go for a few drinks tonight.” Korra smirked as they reached the ball. She pulled out an iron club, inspected the shaft and walked over to the ball, stepped beside it and swung the club lightly, just barely tapping the ball. 

 

Her smirk grew even wider when the ball sunk in the hole and she caught glimpse of a wide smile splayed on Asami’s burgundy-coloured lips. 

 

“A three-strike putt? On this hole?” A man approached Korra, his eyes wide in shock, “How’d you manage that?!” 

 

“Magic.” Korra winked in Asami’s direction before grabbing her bag and setting off towards the next hole, the smuggest of smirks was plastered on her face for the remainder of the day. 


	18. Korra's a hunky stunt woman and Asami's the overeager (gruesome) director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by: zalzabar

“Not good, one more time!” Asami yelled out as she shifted in her seat, scribbling something in her notebook.

 

A loud groan was heard from the scene as a tan, muscular woman climbed the makeshift tree and slouched in a kneeling position, appearing as though she was lurking.

 

“Do you have a problem with that, Korra?”Asami called out from her seat, staring at the tan woman, “You are paid to do this, I expect you to do the scene as many times as I deem necessary!”

 

The tan woman simply nodded and prepared to jump down, waiting for Asami to call out the start of the scene.

 

“Aaaaand... Action!” Asami called out from her seat, shifting and leaning forward slightly, her eyes intent on tracing every motion Korra did, wetting her lips as she stared.

 

The tan woman jumped down from the tree, stretching out her arms and rolling forward, she stood up in a swift motion, kneeled down and extended a leg in a sweeping motion before running a short distance and doing a front flip with a perfect landing, her arms stretched in a defensive position as Asami yelled out.

 

“Cut! One mo-“

 

“I swear to God, ASAMI, if you ask me to do this scene one more goddamned time...”

 

“Excuse me?” Asami stood up from her seat, walking up to the tan woman, her tongue darting out over her lips as she took in the woman’s figure, the very wet, very painfully revealing muscle tank and her almost drenched sweats.

 

“You heard me right, I’m not doing this fucking scene for the 28th time!”

 

“It’s your bloody job!” Asami thundered, firmly aware of just how wrong she was to do this. She was, after all, only making the girl do the scene so many times over just so she could enjoy the sight of her perfectly toned biceps which flexed with each stretch of her arms, and those perfectly sculpted abs hiden underneath her shirt.

 

“My bloody job is to do stunts, not to keep your sex drive working.” Korra growled, grabbing a bottle of water and shoving her way past a few crew members who clearly gasped at her words.

 

“T-Take fiftee- An hour everyone, one hour break!” Asami continued, following the tan woman as she stormed out, nearing her dressing room.

 

“What the fuck is your problem, Korra?” Asami all but struck her with her furious gaze, running into the room after the tan woman and closing the door behind her.

 

“My problem? Excuse me. MY PROBLEM?” Korra shouted, throwing the bottle away and approaching Asami.

 

“Y-Yeah, your problem? What’s this shit about your job? Huh? Do we not pay you well? Are you not satisfied?”

 

“Oh, I’m satisfied plenty, thank you very much, but the one who needs satisfaction here is you, Miss Sato.” Korra continued, her eyes set on Asami’s, arms crossed at her chest.

 

“What?! What gives you the right to speak to me in this wa-“

 

“Oh shut it, Asami. Really. We both know the stunts I do are perfect in five, maybe six takes. But making me do the same scene 28 fucking times? I don’t care how long you haven’t gotten laid, I’m not doing it.”

 

“W-Wh- Excuse me?!?”

 

“Admit it, you just like watching me all sweaty. And flexing.” The tan woman pulled away, a faint trace of a smirk on her lips.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Come on, Sato. I know it, you know it. Admit it.”

 

“I-I’m not admitting anything. It was necessary for the scene, you were constantly doing somethi-“

 

“You can’t even think of a good excuse. Really, hopeless.” The tan woman stepped in close, her hands on Asami’s waist, pushing her against the door behind her, “Is this what you want?” The smirk now clear on Korra’s lips.

 

“W-What if I do?” Asami finally relented.

 

“Well you could have just asked,” Korra grinned and pressed their lips together, lifting Asami up in her arms and carrying her over to the couch. 

 

The hour break took a little over three hours. 


	19. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by keg-ray.

You see the player stalking one of your team-mates so you duck behind the fake tree and pull your gun closer to yourself before leaning to the side slightly and aiming. They’re about to pull their trigger and probably hit very well but you’re just a tiny fraction of a second faster and soon enough, they’ve got a huge, red splatter all over the back. 

Turns out, they’re a she as you hear a rough but obviously female voice spewing a really loud curse before retreating back to their base. 

Round two comes up and your team-mates want you up on the hill. So you go there and you’re not really paying attention until your hear rustling behind you. You duck inside an artificially built hole and try your best to stay hidden but at some point you have to look. So you peek out and there’s someone standing merely a few feet away from you. You’re not gonna wait, you shoot and fuck, you hear that same female voice mutter another horrible curse and you can’t help but giggle as she walks away. You hear her shout something, probably at you, but it doesn’t matter, she’s out and your team’s winning by two.

Third round is slow. Nobody dares to come out, as fast as this stupid game is supposed to be. You’re not even sure why you’re here, you have a shift in two hours and you didn’t even wanna go but eh, Iroh said it would be fun and you can’t help but notice the enormous amount of satisfaction you feel at shooting someone with a whole bunch of paint. 

You’re behind a large, artificial wall and Iroh’s right beside you. He’s mumbling something about running to the other side and before you can blink twice, he’s already gone and shouting ‘COME ON COME ON’ and well fuck, you run out on impulse, trying to follow in his trail. You hear the gun sounds, paint splattering all around you but, luckily for you, nothing hits you. Not to say that you’re not shooting as well - oh you sure as hell are, your finger’s pressed tightly against the trigger and your gun’s going crazy. Just as you duck down, all but frantically throw yourself in your hideout, you hear one last shot come out of your gun and you’re out of ammo.

And then there’s that voice again, just a few feet away from your hideout, behind a boulder of sorts, shouting, spewing some really bad, horrible even, curses and the girl jumps out, throws the gun down, pulls her helmet off and flings it in your direction. You’re flat out laughing because the sight is adorable as hell and then you catch a glimpse of her short, messy brown hair and the most dazzling pair of brilliant, cerulean eyes and well,  _bloody fucking hell_ , she’s the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen. You’re about to step out of your hideout and go and apologize, even though this is a game and one point of it is to shoot your enemy, but Iroh’s hand on your shoulder stops you and you fall back, tumbling on your ass. 

* * *

 

You’re behind the counter, again, and just an hour ago you were running around that stupid muddy field with a gun in your hair. Your gorgeous, lush, raven hair (if you do say so yourself ‘cause fuck yeah it is fucking gorgeous) is stained a tiny bit with blue paint but you don’t really care, it’s a short shift and your boss isn’t even here and the diner’s empty as it can be. Or at least, it would have been empty, but for three people who just walked in, looking like they own the place.

A big, bulky guy, followed by a tall one with really weird, shark-like brows and a—-  _fuck._  It’s her. She’s here, at your diner, and she’s yelling at the guys, yelling how their team sucked so bad and they should just never ever again play paintball and no, wait, she’s yelling how a  _shitfaced, horrible fucktard had a thing for shooting at her every goddamn time and the girl even had the audacity to laugh every time she did it_ and you’re just standing behind the counter, clutching your little notebook in your hands and wondering how you should approach this whole situation. 

After about a minute of staring at them and getting really confused stares back, you scribble something on the bottom of a piece of paper from the notebook, tear it away and head for the table. As you take their orders you lean down, place the little piece of paper in front of the girl and head back, thinking over their orders.

 Whatever happens, happens.

 


	20. Study sessions (continuation of paintball)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also prompted by keg-ray, a continuation of the previous prompt - months later, Korra and Asami (who are obviously together), have a really .... interesting study session in the library.

You’re sitting at the table, across from one another but you can’t really focus, not with Korra biting her lip (albeit in frustration) the way she is, and with this whole pent up sexual tension you’ve managed to build up in the past few of days of finals. She’s adorable, just like that first day you saw her on that paintball field, but she’s also so fucking hot and you feel that all too familiar rumble in your lower abdomen, a throbbing pulsation slowly travelling further down and settling between your legs. She’s doing so much to you and she’s not even paying attention to you. Ugh

“Hey babe?” 

“Yeah, Sams?” 

“Could you, uh, go grab my that book I told you about? It’s in the third aisle on the left, section 26D.”

“Uh, sure sweet.” 

Korra springs up from her chair and shuffles around the table, leans over and pecks your cheek and as she disappears behind the tall, large bookshelves you’re tracing your fingers over the spot she’s kissed for a few seconds before you’re up on your feet and following.

You see her walking towards the section you’d pointed her to and she’s so determined and focused it’s almost a shame to break her focus but um, yeah. You really, REALLY want to break her focus ‘cause all you want right now is to have her writhing underneath you as you bury yourself in her scent, in her sounds, her arms and tongue and just - her.

You hurry, stretching your steps, and soon enough catch up with her, leaning over her shoulder as she’s skimming through a book. You lay a hand on the book shelf and slither the other around her waist, pulling her flush against your body. 

“Sams?” She lets out in a low voice.

“I want you.”

“Asami?” Her voice wavers.

“Right now, Korra.” 

She starts turning around but you’re having none of it as you push her against the shelf and press yourself into her, now sliding both your hands down her body and fumbling around with the zipper of her really tight, figure hugging skinny jeans. Your right hand slides back as you pop the button open and you squeeze her exquisitely well shaped butt and shiver as you hear her let out a low moan.

“Shhhh,” you whisper in her ear as she arches into you.

“Sami, not here...” She mewls but arches further into your touch nonetheless.

“Mmm, yes,” You’re almost purring in her ear, flicking your tongue over her sensitive lobe, “Here.” 

You push the zipper down slightly, just enough so you can slip your hand in her jeans and even further, inside her briefs - ‘cause Korra wears briefs and then the image of her walking around in nothing but her briefs around your apartment springs to mind and fuck, you’re even more aroused now - and you squeeze. Almost roughly. And fuck yes, she’s wet, so enticingly wet that you can’t help but squeeze again, your fingers sliding between wet, silky folds. 

“Sams...” She moans out in the quietest of voices and you’re humming against her neck as you nibble on the soft, lemon-scented skin. 

You find her already hardened bud and press it between your index and middle finger lightly before rolling it underneath them as you grip her waist with your free hand. She’s bucking her hips pleadingly and you want her coming more than you want her begging for it so you slip those same two finger in effortlessly, her wetness only helping. 

She bucks into your thrusts and you move your palm over her clit, pressing against it with each thrust, occasionally rubbing it between thrusts. She lets out a moan, a louder one and your free hand shoots up, pressing tightly over her mouth.

“Shhh, baby, someone’s gonna hear you...” 

“Sami...” Her muffled, strained voice spurs you on even more and your thrusts become stronger, faster yet and she all but cries out as you feel her writhe and shudder under your touch. She’s tensing up, her walls are clenching, tightening around your fingers and she’s biting your hand, it’s borderline painful but you couldn’t care less, Korra’s coming so hard and you can’t wait to lick your fingers clean.

“F..Fuck, S-Sams....” She stutters out as you pull your hand out of her panties and she manages to turns around, your other hand falling from her mouth to her waist. 

Her eyes widen as you lick your fingers and then there’s that look, that lidded, hazy look, she’s biting her lip for all the right reasons and round two’s about to start. 

Whoever said studying was horrible, never felt the joy in sharing it with Korra.


	21. Korra wants to impress Asami by climbing a tree and falls down, breaking a leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon

"Korra, sweetie, I know you can climb a tree but you really don't ha-„

"Asami, no. I can climb anything I want but I want to show you that I can climb a tree without bending.“ Korra grumbled as she reached out to grab a higher branch, peering up from below.

"Sweetie, you're the Avatar, you've got more physical strength than any person I know, you can climb that tree with or without bending but would you please come down?“  Asami crossed her arms at her chest and stared up at her stubborn girlfriend.

"No!“ Korra grumbled, reaching for another branch as she steadied herself on the one she was standing on.

“How did we even get to the point where you have to climb a tree?”

“Well, uh...” Korra stopped in her tracks, holding on to a branch as she looked down to meet Asami’s gaze, “I wanna do it?” She grinned her famous toothy grin and turned to the tree again.

Of all the days and all the things, she had to pick their anniversary and the gorgeous sunset to be climbing a tree.

“Sweetie, you’re missing the sunset.” Asami tried.

“The sooner I’m up the sooner I’ll be watching it with you!” Korra continued, reaching for another branch. She let out a grunt when she pulled herself up and sat on it. “What even is this tree?” She mumbled.

“Well it’s not Tree of Time, Korra, it’s at least three times taller, can you please come down and just not do this?” Asami shouted as Korra was already too high up.

“No, I’m going to impress you and you’re gonna love it!”

“Korra you don’t have to impress me, you do it on a daily basis and I love you nonetheless!”

“Rea-” Korra looked down with her eyes wide open and that’s when everything started going in the wrong direction.

As soon as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a crackling sound followed and the branch beneath started tearing. She quickly moved to wrap her arms around the trunk of the tree but slipped and was sent tumbling down, hitting almost every branch along the way.

Asami was almost screaming as she shouted a few curse words and rushed to the base of the tree in a feeble attempt to catch her girlfriend but Korra was already down and yelping in pain.

“I hate to sa-“

“Don’t you dare.” Korra grumbled.

“Didn’t I ask you to come down?” Asami asked.

Korra looked up at her with tears brimming in her eyes and Asami felt her chest tighten at the sight.

“Oh sweetie, come here.” She slipped one arm underneath Korra’s knees and the other behind her back, lifted her up in her arms and carried her to the car. “We’re going to see Kya.”

“No, nooooooo no no, we can’t.” Korra started, holding Asami’s arm, effectively preventing her from starting the car.

“Is there a reason why we shouldn’t go with your leg probably broken? I mean it is facing the wrong way and your ankle’s about twice as big as your biceps.” Asami kept her voice stern and devoid of any emotion.

“Ok. Fine. But,” Korra started and averted her gaze as she felt Asami’s eyes almost piercing through her, “You can’t tell her what happened.”

“Of course I won’t.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Fire-ferrets honour?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Asami smiled and leaned in, pressed a gentle kiss to Korra’s cheek and started the car. Soon enough they’d be at Kya’s.

“Oh and Korra?” Asami started, eyes firmly on the road.

“Yeah?”

“You’re never climbing trees again.”

“Saaamii-“

“Never. Again.”

“All right.”

 

 


	22. Korra and Asami are opposing secret agents in WW2 and they meet up one last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by tattooed-letters.

After all this time, you still don't know what on earth possessed you to be a part of this… this horror. You willingly joined, eager and ready to do whatever it took to get your goal, the country’s goal achieved but, even after years of training and obedience and excelling and becoming one of the most trusted and loyal agents, you couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all wrong.

You’ve seen it all, every wrongdoing, every ill intention in all the decisions made. You saw the lunacy behind it all and yet, you stayed.

Truth be told, you couldn’t just leave. They’d shoot you at the spot. So after years of crying yourself to sleep and trying to save as many as you could by means never spoken of, you are glad it’s over. But you are not happy.

How could you be happy when the only reason holding you to her is about to come to an end? Even if it is a reason so vile and vicious, utterly horrible and so very sad.

You shift in your spot, leaning against the wall, when you hear a pair of footsteps approaching you. They’re familiar and you know them all too well. You’ve come to know her so well in the past three years. She’s more than a figure to you, more than an adventure, she has become everything you’d once pledged to destroy. But she’s become your everything and now you have to give her up.

She’s walking closely behind you and you let out a sigh when her arms wrap around her and you feel her lean her head against your shoulder.

“Hey.” You mumble, your voice raspy and sad.

“Hey.” She answers with a kiss to your neck.

The air is cold and stuffy, filled with the smell of sweat and blood, but you could pick her out in a sea of scents. She smells like spring, fresh and vibrant, and somewhat like the sea – salty and calm.

You pull your hands out of your jacket pockets and press them over hers as you lean into her further and feel her graze her lips against your cheek. You try to soak up as much of her presence as you can.

It is the last night, after all.

She doesn’t say a word, even though she rarely manages to catch her breath from all the talking she does. She’s a blabber mouth, and you’d never admit it but, you love it. It’s just one of the many things that make her so beautiful to you.

“Come.” She finally says.

“Where to?”

“Do you trust me?” She murmurs against your ear and those shivers she always stirs in you appear as if right on queue.

You don’t have to answer, it’s not really a question. You both know there’s not a single person in the world you trust more and your life has been in her hands for a long time now.

You turn around in her arms as she tightens her grip, and your lips meet. It’s soft and salty at first, her lips are chapped but they’re warm and welcoming and she parts them eagerly for you, as if she’s trying to breathe you in.

You know she probably is, you want to do the same.

When you pull away she’s already turned around and is leading you to a place you’re not familiar with. It takes you about 10 minutes and you keep telling yourself it’s just 10 minutes, what’s that compared to the rest of the night that you have, to spend with her. But it’s not enough. It never is.

She stops and you almost hit her back, lost in your thoughts. When you look over your shoulder you can’t help but tear up at the sight. It’s the same place you met at all those years ago and she still remembers. She still knows.

She’s brought you to the place where you first tried to kill her, and now it’s the place where you will kill each other. But no blood will be spilled. Just words and touches, sighs and kisses stolen and stuck in time. Words that will hurt more than anything in the word, touches so soft that they’ll leave scars that will plague you both forever. Kisses that will always taste like home and want and need, sighs that will always be nothing but a bitter taste in your mouth.

When you move inside the little place that used to be a cafe, she smiles at you and takes a bottle of wine from her bag and two plastic cups, places them on the table and pours it for the both of you before she sits down next to you and nudges your shoulder.

“What are you gonna do now?” She asks, holding her glass close to her lips.

“I don’t know. I can hide and run for the rest of my life or I can just come clean and well, be a rotting nothing. Tough choice, huh?” You mumble with a chuckle at the end.

“Yeah, someone really fucked it up when they made you choose sides.”

“I made the choice myself, I just didn’t think it was wrong.”

“I know, Asami. I know.” She leans against you and lays her head on your shoulder, sets a hand on your thing with her palm facing up and lets out a long, loud sigh. “I know.”

“Korra?” You ask, compelled to know the answer to a question that’s been plaguing you for months. “Would you...” You can’t finish it though, because it’s scary and hard and you don’t think she’d be willing.

“Would I?”

“Would you kill me if I asked you to?”

You’re taken aback by the force and the speed with which she shuffles away and turns to meet your gaze. It’s fierce and strong, determined and, and... blue. So... Korra.

“Never.”

You huff out a laugh and lean your forehead against hers when she places her glass to the side.

“I love you, Asami.” She murmurs, her hands firmly on her legs.

“I love you too, Korra.”

She takes your hands and places them on her chest and the way her heart is thumping inside makes you want to reach in and hold it gently and kiss her till the world ends.

And you will.

You will kiss her till the first crack of dawn breaks the spell of the last night with her because when you meet her eyes for the last time and your lips press against her just moments before you say ‘I love you’ before instead of a goodbye, you’re sure, really...

You know that it’s going to be the end of the world.

The end of your world.


	23. Use the line: I know a button you can push later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by influentialcreativity.

 Asami shifted her weight from one foot as the other as she tried to lean more comfortably against the elevator wall.  As if it wasn’t stupid enough that her office was on the top floor of the tallest building in town, this girl she was sharing the ride with apparently had to press the ‘close door’ button at least 20 times every time someone entered or exited the elevator.

“Could you not do that?” Asami mumbled as they were left alone in the elevator, more to herself than to the girl, but making sure her voice was stern enough.

“Sorry?” The girl asked, her back still turned to Asami.

She had a large grey hoodie with a ‘DC’ logo on, brown messy hair, skinny black jeans and red converse shoes. She looked fit enough but Asami didn’t really give her much thought, staring intently at her phone.

“The button.” Asami murmured.

“What of it?” Came the girl’s voice again.

Her voice was raspy, kind of low and had a warm touch to it and it made Asami look up, secretly hoping the girl was looking at her. Sadly, she wasn’t.

“The doors aren’t going to close any faster if you keep pushing the button.” She said, firmly, staring at the back of the girl’s head. Only then did she notice the outline of bright blue sunglasses on the girl’s head and snorted, half in confusion and half amused, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

The girl started turning around, pushing the glasses on top of her head, as emeralds met azures.

“Something funny?” The girl asked, staring at Asami.

“Uh, no. I mean, yeah.” Asami found herself at a sudden loss for words, but quickly regained her composure. “I was just wondering why you had sunglasses inside an elevator.

“Well,” The girl started, taking a step closer to Asami, “See this?” She ran a finger just below her eyes, over the dark, weary flesh.

“Hangover?” Asami said with a smirk.

“Massive.” The girl began to turn around, clearing her throat. “And to top that off,” She mumbled as she pulled the glasses back down to her eyes, her back now completely turned to Asami, “There’s a hot chick in the elevator and she’s pestering me about buttons.”

A moment of silence accompanied her words so the girl leaned against the wall and slipped her hands inside her hoodie pockets.

As they reached the top floor and Asami stepped beside her, she leaned in, whispering in the girl’s ear.

“My floor.”

“Oh?” The girl let out a confused huff. “So you’re...”

“Asami Sato?” Asami said with a smirk pulled at her lips. “Yes, I am.”

“Oh.” The girl sighed. “Well, great.”

“Hmm?” Asami mused, standing in front of the elevator and waiting for the girl to exit.

“I’m just gonna go back down and pretend this whole thing didn’t happen and apply for a job somewhere else.”

Asami looked her over, grinned and grabbed her by the front of her hoodie. “I think you’re more than suitable, I need a grump for a bodyguard.”

The girl only chuckled and followed intently until she ran into the woman in front of her, realizing she’d stopped.

“What’s your name?” Asami asked.

“Korra.”

“Ok, Korra. Here,” Asami said as she handed her an application she’d pulled out of her briefcase. “You fill this out, it’s just formalities, but consider yourself hired.”

Korra quickly took her glasses off and stared at her with a shocked expression, her jaw slacked and mouth open wide.

“Oh and, Korra?” Asami purred.

“Y-yes?”

As she leaned in ever so close, Asami murmured against Korra’s ear, loud enough only for her to hear.

“I know a button you can push later.” She winked, turned on her heel and headed for her office leaving a very confused, very stunned Korra staring at her swaying, inviting hips.


	24. Parachuting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause Opal thought that would be a really great birthday gift.

Of all the things her best friend could have gotten her for her birthday, parachuting was most certainly not one Asami expected. Not in her wildest dreams.

Even now, as she was 3 thousand feet in the air, Asami couldn’t understand Opal, or herself. Why did she even agree to this? Why? And why in the god’s name did Opal think _this_ would be a really good birthday present? ‘Cause it’s not. But whatever.

At least the instructor was hot. Scratch that, she was most certainly smoking-steaming-bubbling-like-lava-in-a-volcano hot. All dark skin, sculptured muscles - fucking hell those biceps were to die for and would most definitely look amazing wrapped tightly around Asami’s thighs - and piercing azure eyes. Oh yeah, _t_ _hat’s_ why Asami agreed to this masochistic idea. But really, dying as a pancake won’t be such a bad death if she got to see this girl’s face right before she jumped.

“Ready?” The instructor asked, grinning at her. Stupid grin. Stupid kissable, lips and mesmerizing eyes. ugh.

“Yeah, about that - is it too late to back out now?” Asami mumbled, looking around and gripping to a handlebar next to her seat when her eyes settled on the open door of the small aeroplane they were on.

“Oh come on, look how far you got!” The girl shouted walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. “We’ve been through everything and you know what to do, trust me, it’s an experience of a lifetime!”

“Uh-huh. Well, it sure is my last experience of this life…”

The girl frowned, looking her up and down. “Ok, are you really that scared? ‘Cause we can turn this plane around and head back. I won’t actually pressure you into jumping from 35 hundred feet unless you’re really ready.”

“I… I don’t know!” Asami whined rubbing her temples.

Look at her. Look at those puppy eyes and how lovely she is and good god those arms, those wonderful arms. “I’m just, why do I have to do this alone?”

“Uh…” The girl stammered, rubbing the back of her neck, “You aren’t? I mean, we’re gonna do a tandem jump, hasn’t anyone told you?”

“A t- a what?”

“Tandem jump. Oh god they didn’t tell you. For fucks sakes.” The girl immediately bounded over to the front of the plane, yelling some really offensive things at the pilot. Who was only shrugging his shoulders and mostly just ignoring her. “I can’t believe they actually didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“First timers never jump alone, especially if they don’t have the proper training.”

“But uh, I took like, 2 months of courses.”

“That doesn’t even cover the basics!” The girl flailed her arms around, “Oh god what a bunch of idiots. Well anyway, I am jumping with you and you’ll be strapped to me, you don’t have to do absolutely anything, just… Uh, lay there and enjoy the ride.”

Asami had to bite back a witty retort. In her mind though, she was laying on her bed, gripping sheets and thoroughly enjoying the ride. She only smiled sheepishly in response and stood up when the girl beckoned her over.

“Ok, I’ll put the strap on now.”

Asami had to cough, partially thanks to the lump in her throat ‘cause holy fuck, I’m about to jump out of a fucking aeroplane but mostly thanks to her stupid brain that almost short circuited at those words. _Oh I’d love to see you with a strap-on…_

“Hello, earth to Asami?” The instructor spoke again with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, sorry, got lost in my fear.” Riiiiiiiiiiiight you fucking pervert, thinking about sex just before you die.

“Nothing to fear, I’m right behind you.”

 _Damn right I wish you were_. Asami bit her lip, willing away the distracting thoughts. For heaven’s sake, she was about to jump out of a fucking aeroplane at the height of 35 hundred feet. Sex was the last thing she should have on her mind. Well.

The second it occurred to her, it became ironically comical.

Sex, indeed, was being the last thing on her mind.

“Ok, all done!” The instructor spoke and suddenly her voice was really, really close. Too close. And hot. And kind of really raspy. And oh fuck.

Asami’s thoughts were too distracting and she missed the moment when the instructor strapped herself behind her and gently pushed them into walking closer to the door.

“Hey what’s your name?” Asami quipped, awkwardly staring at the side not have to look out through the open door.

The girl behind her fell into a fit of laughter, only stopping when the pilot shouted something from the front and a tiny light above the door turned green.

“Sorry, I forgot, I think it’s the fear.” Asami grumbled, holding onto a handle by the door. “And I wanna have someone to blame when I become a pancake. Besides my best friend.”

“Korra,” The girl quickly spoke quickly and nudged them closer to the door, “Time for that ride to start.” She spoke even closer to Asami’s ear this time and her already weak knees began to falter.

Well, might as well jump now, right?

“Ugh, fine!” Asami shouted and moved closer to the door, casting one last glance at the interior of the aeroplane before she felt weightless and then a sudden burst of air hit her.

Shit.

She jumped out. She actually, fucking, jumped out. Of an aeroplane. With a really hot girl. Oh shit. A really hot girl who was strapped super close to her and now she could actually feel it. All the strings pulling at her, the girl’s hair flicking Asami’s cheeks occasionally, the subtle movements the girl did a few times, making them slow down or move faster. And her voice - holy fuck her voice. Despite the air rushing past them and the blurriness of the moment, Asami could still make out a few words the girl was mumbling in her ear.

“Relax.” Shivers. “I’ve got you.” Asami has to bite her lip. “Don’t worry.” Ripples running through her body. “You’re safe with me.”

Holy fuck.

Sure, the scenery was nice. Hell, it was beautiful. All the mountains far away, the green of meadows and fields, forests, the city on their left, the sea on their right. It was a magnificent sight. But somehow, the only thing Asami managed to focus on was that voice next to her ear, those reassuring words and the heat coursing through her body.

Holy fuck.

And then the ground started getting closer and closer. Too close too fast.

And then she could feel something hard push up against her feet and her weak knees finally gave up on her. Only seconds after they managed to land, Asami was kneeling on ground, breathing heavily and clutching at her chest.

“Holy. Shit.”

“Hey, you ok?” Korra spoke next to her ear again and the shivers reappeared.

“Yeah, perfect.” Asami mumbled, still trying to catch her breath. “Hey, uh.”

“Hm?” She could hear Korra hum next to her ear as all the buckles and strings around them began popping open under Korra’s skilled hands. One moment they were as close as ever, the next Korra was already kneeling in front of her and holding her face in her hands. Surprisingly, they were really soft.

“I was wondering,” Asami started, taking a deep breathing before meeting Korra’s gaze and grinning. “How about next time I take you for a ride?”

For a moment, Korra was confused. But it was the briefest of moments. Then her lips curled in a wide grin and her eyes sparkled knowingly. “I think I’d love that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami you perv.


	25. Snow

The whole night was utterly perfect.

Asami couldn’t stop herself from smiling and her cheeks were actually starting to hurt. Korra was always a brilliant comedian, more so when she wasn’t actually aware of it. She could be silly, witty, goofy or just plain clumsy and all of those managed to make Asami’s lips curl in a wide smile. Tonight though, she was trying to break her own record of stupid jokes and really bad puns and for some reason, still unknown to her, Asami actually laughed at each and every one of those. It probably had more to do with who said them than what they were actually about.

Outside, snow was falling lightly, the streets were mostly empty and the evening was pleasantly cold.

When they left the restaurant, Korra immediately pulled Asami’s hand into her own, laced their fingers and bumped their shoulders.

“Hey you.” She murmured close to Asami’s cheek and pressed her lips to it, lingering for a few moments before she pulled away. “I love you.”

Asami could almost feel her heart melting at the words she’d heard at least a million times by now, but they’d make her putty in Korra’s arms over and over again, no matter how many times Korra said them.

She leaned over, pressing herself close to Korra, partly because she enjoyed nothing more than being close to Korra and partly because the winter wind finally hit them and it was brushing past them quite roughly. “And I love you, you giant dork.”

“Whaaaat?” Korra whined with a smile.

“You’re just so…”

“So?”

“Wonderf-” Asami started but the last of the letters escaped her when her foot slipped and she lost her footing. Thankfully, Korra was there, ready to catch her, and she did, expertly so. Soon enough Asami found herself staring up into Korra’s amused face.

“Careful there, princess.” Korra grinned widely, pulled her up and untangled herself from Asami’s arms. “Lemme walk on that side, it seems to be really slippery and you don’t have the right boots.”

“Thanks sweetie.” Asami murmured but before she could take Korra’s hand back in her own or say anything else, Korra was falling over beside her and yelping like a stunned penguin.

“Korra!” Asami yelled out, managed to grab one of Korra’s arms but it proved to be both too late and a mistake. Before she could do anything about it or stop herself, Asami was already falling over as well.

Thankfully for the both of them, a giant pile of snow was positioned right behind Korra. It managed to cushion her fall completely and Asami simply flopped onto her.

She tried untangling herself but to no avail. Soon enough though, the sound of Korra’s laughter had her laughing as well and she couldn’t care less that half of Korra’s body was literally stuck in the tiny snow mountain and she herself couldn’t even move her feet.

“How’d this happen?” Korra finally managed to wheeze out through her fits of laughter.

“That’s what you get when you try to be a gentleman.” Asami grinned at her and somehow scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck. “Dorky gentleman.”

“I bet we both looked like those penguins we saw on Youtube. I wonder if we even sounded the same!”

“You certainly did!” Asami said with a wide grin.

“Hey!”

Her grin only widened. Until Korra kissed her. Then her lips were way too busy for her to smile.

 


	26. post-op confusion makes for adorable encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi. If you're still taking prompts i'd like one with Korra or Asami getting out of surgery and being loopy or confused because of the medication and not being able to recognize the other as her girlfriend."

“Asami?” Korra murmurs quietly, leaning over the hospital bed and watching her wife come to. She smiles at the adorable pouty expression on Asami’s face and inches closer, taking one of her hands into her own, caressing the back of it and brushing her fingers over Asami’s knuckles.  
  
“Huh? Zhu-Li? What are, where-” Asami’s voice trails off as she tries to turn over, groaning- “No don’t, let me, I can do it Zhu-Li.” She grumbles when Korra stops her from squirm any more, visibly worried with her wife’s injuries. 

“Asami, honey, you need to rest, not move.” Korra says, softly brushing away a few locks of hair behind Asami’s ear. 

“Zhu-Li,” Asami starts, reaching for Korra’s hand with her eyes still closed, “I didn’t know… you… You have feelings for me?” 

Korra can barely suppress the laughter trying to escape her. 

“Mhm, I do, sweetie,” She teases, taking Asami’s hand once again into her own and lacing their fingers together, “Asami, can you open your eyes for me baby?” 

Asami groans but moves to sit up, with Korra’s help, and finally manages to find a suitable and comfortable position a couple of moments later. She moves one hand to rub at her eyes, sighing as she does so. 

“I appreciate it, I really do.” Asami mumbles, opening her eyes. She blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the light around her, before settling on Korra’s figure and staring at her for a few long moments. “You cut your hair.” 

This time Korra can’t stop the laughter and as it escapes her Asami tilts her head, staring at her with a look of a lil’ lost puppy. Then there’s a look, a sudden clarity in her eyes and she groans out again, leaning back and closing her eyes. She hides her face in her hands and all Korra can hear is muffled grumbling which only serves to make her laugh harder. 

“Hey, Asami,” Korra murmurs again when she finally comes to, reaching for Asami’s hand to pry it away, “Hey, look at me. I’m sorry but you were just, spirits Asami,” She grins widely when their eyes finally meet, “You were so adorable. Truly.” 

“You’re so mean.” Asami grumbles, obviously aware of what had just transpired. 

“You love me. And you’ll love me more when you see what I brought you for lunch.”

Asami tries to glance over her shoulder but Korra leans in to peck her lips and all thoughts seem to vanish. 

“I got your favourite cake,” Korra says, lips pressed to Asami’s.

“The one with the-”

“Yes.” 

“I love you.” Asami mumbles with a grin before capturing Korra’s lips and kissing her again, long and hard this time. 


	27. skydiving/parachuting - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this was a while ago, but you remember the skydiver prompt I sent you, the one where Asami is scared first time skydiving and Korra is the instructor strapped to her back, that one. Well, a part two for that one please?"

Korra really didn’t think this through. Not at all.

When she agreed to having Asami take her for a ride, this was not what she had in mind. (Her idea involved a cozy flat, large bed and maybe a bottle of wine on the side. And of course, a naked Asami under the covers with her.)

But Asami had obviously literally meant _a ride_  and to say Korra was freaking out would be an understatement. 

Thankfully, Asami knew what she was doing. After all, she owned the whole damned racing track, of course she knew how to drive the bloody things. Even if they were race cars. 

_I’’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die._

_“_ How are you holding up?” Asami shouts over the rumble of the engine, passing yet another turn with utmost ease.

“Just fine!” Korra shouts back and her grip on the door handle tightens. _Totally fine._ Her mind instantly wanders, obviously trying to push the fear of the fast, wild drive somewhere in the back of her head. _Oh she sure is fine…_

She almost groans at her own thoughts but then the car begins to slow down and moments later they’re pulling up in front of the gate where they’d started and Asami’s out of the car before Korra can even unbuckle herself. 

“So I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes.” Korra grumbles, running a hand through her hair and glancing in Asami’s direction. _That suit fits her far too good…_

 _“_ Oh come on, _this_  scares you but diving out of a plane from thirty thousand feet doesn’t?” Asami turns to her, unzipping her suit. 

_Unfairly form-fitting, tight suit._

“Well there’s no cars to hit there. Or fences. Or anything, really. You just jump and that’s it.” Korra grins at her, smoothing out her t-shirt. 

“When you know what you’re doing, you’re not going to crash.” Asami says.

“You can’t be sure of that,” Korra mumbles and steps closer, leaning against the car, “There’s  always a chance of something going wrong.”

“As is with skydiving.” Asami states, eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Korra spend the next few moments simply staring back at her before she grins widely and rubs the back of her neck. 

“Fine, you’re right.”

“I’m hardly ever wrong,” Asami murmurs, inching closer. Their shoulders brush and she lets her hands rest at her sides, leaning back.

“I guess I’ll have to stay around and see?” Korra asks when their hands meet. 

“Mhm.” Asami hums with a smile and reaches for Korra’s hand, lacing their fingers and leaning over to bump her shoulder. “I guess you will.”


	28. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sup homie? For prompts can you do Korrasami breaking the 4th wall? Happy Friday :)"

**Asami (2.31am): Korra?**

**Asami (2.36am): Sweetie?**

**Asami (2.41am): Babe I know you’re not asleep, stop ignoring me**

**Asami (2.43am): No sex for a week for you**

**Korra (2.44am): So rude**

**Korra (2.44am): What’s up babe**

**Asami (2.45am): Don’t you whats up me**

**Korra (2.46am): I’m sorry. What is up babe**

**Asami (2.47am): …**

**Korra (2.47am): :D sorry, u love me tho**

**Asami (2.48am): Unfortunately. Can I call you?**

– _Incoming call from Korra–_

_“_ Hey.” 

“ _Is everything okay?”_ Korra mumbles hastily and for a moment I  can hear the warmth in her voice even through the phone. 

“Everything is alright, I just need to tell you something and I didn’t want… Well uh…” 

“ _Didn’t want what?”_

_“_ I didn’t want everyone reading our private messages.” 

“ _What?”_ Korra questions, confusion seeping through her voice. “ _You didn’t want what?”_

_“_ I just-”

“ _Babe, when was the last time you slept? Did you just come back from the office?”_

The silence stretches as I stare guiltily from underneath my covers. “Maybe?” 

“ _Asami…”_

I wish I could stop making her so worried. But it’s hard, you know? There’s so much to do, so many things to fix, far too many projects to work on and Varrick, god, that man never stops. I just with I could have a few days off, just for us. 

“I got stuck working on this new thing and Varrick came in and you know how he gets.” 

Her groan is confirmation enough. “ _Varrick. Anyway, you need to get some rest, why are you even still up?”_

_“_ I just wanted to say goodnight.” 

“ _Oh. Well, I’m actually glad you called ‘cause I miss your voice and I can’t wait to actually hear it in person.”_

I don’t think her words will ever stop having such a strong effect on me. 

“Me too sweetie. And you should really go to sleep as well, okay?” 

“ _I will. Sleep well, Asami. I love you.”_

_“_ I love you too, Korra. Night.” 

She’s so not gonna go to sleep, right? 


	29. Steamy in the garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt - Korrasami - in the car or in a Sam's workshop/ garage sex :P"

“Asami? You in here?” Korra calls as she walks into the spacious garage, eyeing all the shelves filled with various mechanical tools and the two cars parked in the middle. 

The place is fairly dimly lit for a garage, Korra supposes, but her thoughts don’t wander much further because of a familiar voice that catches her attention as she freezes in her step.

“Down here!” Asami’s voice is coming from somewhere close-by but it’s a little muffled so Korra has a tough time locating her.

Though, down here can’t really be anywhere, she figures, ‘cause there’s only two cars parked inside and it’s either one or the other. She walks around a red one first, leaning over on the side but immediately dismisses it because it’s completely dark underneath it and Asami’s definitely not working on something in complete darkness.

She moves along to the second one, a black car parked behind the first one and it’s only then that she notices a second light source, probably a light bulb Asami’s wired in a way that would allow her to drag it underneath the car and set it so she could actually see what she’s doing. 

“Sami, what are you doing down there?” Korra mumbles as she steps close and leans over to peer underneath the car. 

As if on cue, Asami wheels from underneath it with a grin and a rather large black smudge across her cheek. “Oh just enjoying the view.” 

Korra scoffs. “Ha-ha, so funny, this one.” She crouches down and bops Asami’s nose with her index finger. “So we had lunch half an hour ago, I loved the pasta, how was your chicken?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Asami nearly chokes on the large gulp of air she takes. “Oh shit.” She hurries to push herself further away from the car and stands up in a flurry. “Korra I’m so sorry.” She reaches for her girlfriend but pulls her hands away when she realizes how greasy and not in the least bit sanitary they are. “I must have lost track of time, I was working on this stupid thing that’s got the car working all wrong and I just couldn’t find the right part and then I had to go to the store and when I came back I just really wanted to finish this and I-” She stomps promptly when she realizes Korra’s just standing there, staring at her with her jaw a little slack, her lips parted and a look… That look. “Korra?” 

When Korra came over, she really wasn’t expecting Asami to look the way she did. Hell, she didn’t think anyone could look as good after spending god knows how many hours working under a car. How the hell could she pull that off. 

“Uh…” Korra gaped, eyes roaming Asami’s form. 

Her hair was pulled in a bun, but it was so messy, locks falling out of place, some even plastered adorably to her forehead and her skin pleasantly flushed… Korra couldn’t help but follow one bead of sweat as it rolled down the Asami’s neck, sliding slowly over her skin and disappearing somewhere inside her shirt. 

Asami’s lips curled in a smirk. “Sweetie?” 

Korra swallowed and took a step closer, making Asami take a step back and nearly fall over as the back of her legs were met with the car bumper. 

“Sami, you’re…” Korra couldn’t really find any words. They were stripped away from her, much as she’d loved to strip Asami out of her clothes and just, just… 

Asami braced herself against the hood of the car before her hands slipped to the front of her shirt and she began working on the buttons, popping them open slowly, one by one. “See something you like?” She murmured sweetly. 

Korra didn’t really know what happened in the span of those past few minutes. One moment she was walking into the garage, ready to scold her girlfriend for missing lunch for the fourth time in the last two months and the next moment she was all but ready to just tear all her clothes and take her right there on the floor. 

The way Asami’s voice sounded like liquid gold didn’t help in the least. The former was forgotten and the latter won out as Korra stepped between Asami’s legs, slipping her hands underneath them and lifting her further up on the hood before sliding them to Asami’s backside and squeezing harshly.

“Yes.” She hummed before pressing their lips in a raw kiss. She nipped at Asami’s lips, first one then the other, until she felt them part invitingly and her tongue slid past them, meeting Asami’s as the kiss grew more heated. 

Her hands worked on Asami’s hips, squeezing and kneading until she felt brave enough to slip them underneath Asami’s t-shirt and splay her palms over the soft, warm flesh. 

Asami was lost in the kiss and as she slid her legs around Korra’s waist, pulling her closer still, she hooked her arms around her shoulders and changed the angle, taking Korra’s lip between her teeth before soothing the bite with a gentle swipe of her tongue. Her hands slipped to Korra’s hair and she pulled lightly on the soft tresses, making Korra tilt her head so she could move to Korra’s neck, tongue slowly sliding down her skin until she felt the quickened pulse underneath it and pressed a long, suckling kiss over it. 

Korra shuddered against her and Asami rolled her hips against Korra’s own, moaning out into Korra’s neck. 

Korra took that as incentive to press on as she slid one hand down to the hood of the car and let the other explore, pushing up and over Asami’s bra, squeezed over the fabric and reveling in another moan it drew out of her girlfriend. As Asami peppered kisses over her neck, biting every now and again, Korra felt it more urgent than ever to feel Asami’s heated skin underneath her own fingertips. So she pushed on, slipping her hand underneath the damned fabric and moaning out when Asami groaned from the touch. She was careful, but insistent, kneading the supple flesh and giving all her attention to the hardening nipple in her palm. She played with it, circling it with her fingers, pinching lightly before moving her whole hand over Asami’s breast, reveling in another moan Asami rewarded her with.

“Korra, baby, I-” Asami murmured, pulling away, unable to focus on anything besides Korra’s knowing hand.

“Mmm.” Korra hummed and took advantage of the distraction to latch on to Asami’s neck. There’d be a couple of bruises there when she was finished. 

Her hand slipped slowly down Asami’s toned stomach, blunt nails scraping over it, and when she met the hem of Asami’s work pants - the ones Asami only wore when she’d work in the garage - she paused, momentarily, with all her actions.

Asami instantly rolled her hips forward, pleading for more. “Korra please…” 

It was enough for Korra.

“Aah!” Asami gasped when Korra’s fingers slipped through her soaked folds, not having expected her to be so bold. 

Korra could be a lot of things, but when it came to sex, she was always cautious and asking for permission and consent for every single thing she’d do. Asami loved that about her. But this time it was different. This time it was urgent, needy and so raw, and Asami actually reveled in it. 

So when Korra’s knowing fingers circled her clit so expertly that Asami thought she’d see starts behind her closed eyes, she knew they would definitely be doing this again.

And Korra certainly didn’t hold back. 

She didn’t know where it was all coming from, didn’t know where she’d gotten the courage to press so far so fast but the way Asami moved against her, the way those wonderful hips pushed against her fingers, the way Asami called her name… It was enough. More than.

Korra knew Asami better than anyone ever could, and the way her fingers could work her up was wondrous. But she took her time, slowly circling her clit, playing with the hardened nub in a way only she knew, and in a matter of minutes, Asami was teetering on the edge. When Korra’s fingers dipped lower, and she slipped two inside her, it was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Korra was thrusting slowly inside her, one long thrust after another, always curling her fingers at just the right angle and Asami could hardly contain herself. She was moaning out Korra’s name, rolling her hips to try and feel more of her fingers, to finally crash over the edge, but Korra was far too good at this and as much as she was eager and this was all so unexpected and new and needy, Korra knew exactly how to keep Asami at that fine line between ‘almost there’ and ‘thoroughly fucked’. 

But then Asami felt her add a third finger, and Korra’s thumb swiped once, twice, three times over her clit and Asami was coming around her fingers, muscles clenching and squeezing and somewhat pulling her in and fuck, Korra could make her come but this was truly something else.

It took them both a couple of minutes to come to.

“Whoa.” Asami hummed, arms still wound tight around Korra’s shoulders.

“Whoa indeed.” Korra hummed, forehead resting on Asami’s shoulder.

“We’re definitely doing this again.” 

Korra smirked. “Oh we so are.” 


	30. Friends with Benefits (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Korrasami modern AU where they're friends with benefits but are secretly in love with each other (happy ending please?)"

“Korra did you see my shirt?” Asami calls from the doorway, shimmying into her jeans, hips swaying from side to side.

Korra eyes her from the bed, still snuggled against the pillows, eyes lazily following all the curves of the gorgeous woman in front of her. “Uh… Maybe?” She grins impishly.

Asami groans and crosses the room in a few long steps, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching for Korra’s arms hidden beneath the covers. “Come on, I have to go, I’ll be late for the meeting.” She mumbles, eyes pleading and set on Korra’s own.

They’ve been at this a million times by now. Okay, maybe not a million but it’s a scene that’s played out at least three times a week for the past year and a half and by now, it sort of feels like a sports tactic that they’ve learnt by heart and could play with their eyes closed.

Korra comes home, cooks dinner, Asami comes over half hour later, they eat, they watch a movie, they spend the next couple of hours wrapped in each other with their moans filling the empty spaces of Korra’s apartment, and Asami always stays the night, only to rush out in the morning with one excuse or another. 

The problem is, they’re both getting kind of, maybe, just a little, slightly tired. 

Tired of the whole casual thing that’s going on, tired of not seeing each other outside of Korra’s apartment, tired of feeling stupid if they text one another and it doesnt involve their hook-ups.

Tired of hiding what they feel for one another. 

“Korra, come on, I’ll be late for work.” Asami mumbles, trying to get her shirt from Korra’s hands. 

“I thought you said you had to go see your dad.” Korra hums with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“I uhm… Well, he’s gonna be at work and I’m meeting him there.” 

“Right.” Korra sighs, letting go of Asami’s shirt and slipping out of bed. “Well then, have a good day?” She mumbles with one last sidelong look before she slips into the bathroom and the sound of water running starts not a minute later.

Asami slumps and caves in, sitting there on the edge of the bed with her shirt smelling like Korra and her eyes watery, her heart heavy in her chest. 

A couple of minutes later she’s got her shoes on and she’s pulling her coat on, rushing to leave the apartment. 

* * *

It’s only later in the day that Asami gets a message from Korra. 

**Korra: Hey.**

**Asami: Hello there.**

**Korra: I’m sorry about this morning, I was out of line.**

**Asami: No, it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just had something going on and I didn’t want to bother you with it.**

Not a second later, Asami’s phone starts buzzing with Korra’s name displayed on the screen.

“ _Hey.”_ Korra’s voice comes through and Asami smiles at the sound.

“Hey,” She murmurs, “How’s your day been?” 

“ _It’s okay so far. Could be better.”_

_“_ How’s that?” 

“ _Well, if a certain lady were to show up at my apartment later tonight, willing to share some of her time with me, my day would be complete.”_

_“_ Certain lady?” Asami repeats Korra’s words, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

“ _You Asami, I mean you.”_ Korra nearly grumbles out the words and Asami can’t help but laugh at the sound of her voice. “ _You’re so rude sometimes.”_  Korra does grumble this time.

“I’m sorry, it was just a perfect opportunity.” Asami hums. “I’d love to come by. What’s for dinner?” 

“ _What would you like?”_

_“_ You?” Asami almost whispers, the word nearly catching in her throat.

It’s silent for a few seconds, only the sound of Korra’s breathing breaking the silence. 

“ _That can be arranged.”_ Korra mumbles after a while and Asami can almost hear the smile in her voice.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” 

“ _Can’t wait.”_

* * *

For some explainable reason, Asami can’t stop the erratic beating of her heart as she approaches Korra’s apartment building that evening. 

It’s like that whole conversation earlier in the day, or maybe even both of them, changed something between them and everything feels just a little shifted, slightly different, and the tension, even if they’re not even near one another yet, feels almost tangible.

Asami’s nervous, for so many different reasons, and still unwilling to admit to herself that the biggest of them all is the fact that she’s been in love with Korra’s for almost a year now, and it’s getting harder to tiptoe around it with each night they spend together. But she braves on anyway, intent on pushing the feelings back down where they belong, deep in the darkest corners of her soul, where she can’t stumble upon them and trip over their depth, at least until she’s brave enough to push them out in the open.

If she’ll ever be.

She’s about to knock on the door when it flies open and Korra’s smiling and breathless face comes into view.

“Asami, hey!” Korra mumbles, short on breath. “Hey. Hi. You’re here.” 

Asami eyes her suspiciously, head tilted in obvious confusion as Korra ushers her in and she walks inside, not before pressing a light kiss to Korra’s cheek.

“Hi yourself.” Asami murmurs, letting her coat slide down her arms as she sets it on the hanger and tiptoes out of her shoes. “Is everything alright?” 

Korra stills beside her, hands nervously wrung together in front of her body. “Ye- Yeah. Everything is great.” Korra mumbles, her cheeks reddened slightly. “Actually, I- I was thinking we could um, talk tonight?” 

Asami smiles softly as she makes her way to the kitchen, eyeing the already set table.

“Yes, of course.”

She hears Korra’s soft voice follow after her. “Okay, good.” 


	31. Cheerleader-Basketball player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cheerleader!Asami Basketball-player! Au!"

Korra huffed with each step she took, every now and again glancing up at the large scoreboard, groaning when she saw how far behind her team was. 

It was the semi finals match and they were literally twenty points behind with the last quarter still left to be played but the whole team seemed to be off their game and Korra really didn’t know what had happened.

They were the stars of the competition, team filled with young, vigorous players that all came virtually out of nowhere with a great coach that had a lot to teach them, blazing through the competition one game at a time until they found themselves in the semi finals.

With one last wistful glance towards the sidelines, Korra groaned and turned her attention back to the game and the ball was already flying towards her as Korra caught it swiftly, turning around sharply and avoiding an advance of one of the enemy players before she was nearly tackled by another. 

The screeching of a horn above them signaled a break and they all scurried to the locker room for some much needed rest and a pep talk. 

Ten minutes later they were making their way out of the locker room in high spirits and Korra grinned when her eyes met a pair of green ones that seemed to almost follow her every step back on the court. She slipped away from the team for a couple of seconds, making her way to the side and grinning when a pair of familiar warm hands slipped in her sweat-slicked hair.

“Sami.” Korra hummed softly.

“You okay?”A gentle voice welcomed her.

“Much better now.” Korra murmured, her hands slipping down to meet Asami’s waist and grip her closer. “Where have you been?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Asami mumbled, pressing a quick peck to Korra’s cheek and shrugging when she caught the coach’s glare. “You’d better go or Su’s gonna kill me.” 

Korra groaned. “Fine.” She pecked Asami’s lips and rushed off back to the court just as the game was about to start and somehow, Korra felt really good about that last quarter of the game.

Needless to say, they were in the finals two weeks later.


	32. Favorite customer

_ Time for work,  _ Asami thought to herself as she turned on her laptop and waited for Chrome to load her work app. A four hour shift each evening after classes, it didn’t pay all that much but hey, at least she didn’t have to leave the flat.

By the time the application loaded she’d gone to the kitchen, gotten herself a steaming hot mug of cocoa and a batch of cookies to go along with it. She typed in her username and password and waited to see the how many people were online. 

_ Great, just Bo and me,  _ she almost muttered in her thoughts and pressed  _ start _ , letting a random customer pop up on her screen.

_ “Hi.”  _ The screen read and Asami grinned.

_ Korra,  _ she thought to herself as she remembered her favourite, now already a regular customer. 

It had been five years since she started working for an online sex service as an operator who live chats with people and Korra was the third person she talked to. First time there was no sex involved, the girl was so shy and just wanted to talk to someone so Asami thought,  _ hey, why not just talk _ , and so they did. By the time five years had passed since that first chat, things have gotten a bit steamier. And by a bit, Asami meant  _ a whole fucking lot _ . 

“Hey,” Asami wrote back, “You know, it’s great to start working with your favourite customer being your first one for the evening.” Asami wrote, smiling to herself. Korra had become a good friend of hers and somehow, she thought she even felt something for this girl she’d never actually seen.

“ _ Oh so I’m your favourite customer? ;)”  _

_ Ah, that kind of mood. I mean a winky face already,  _ Asami thought to herself as she read Korra’s answer. “Well, nobody makes me want to fuck their brains out as much as you do, Korra.” 

_ Korra is replying… _

_ Korra is replying… _

_ Korra is replying… _

The letters remained for another minute and Asami couldn’t help but grin to herself. She’d managed to fluster Korra with one sentence, and one sentence only. 

“ _ Asami…”  _ Was the only response Korra had managed to write out and Asami almost felt sorry for her. But more than anything, she wanted to actually be there to hear her plead, see Korra when she says her name. Alas, with her job being the way it is, she couldn’t. So she did what she knew best, she played her role.

“Are you already going to beg?” She wrote, her eyes lidded with want as she licked her lower lip, completely ignoring the cocoa and the cookies she’d set aside.

“ _ I…”  _ Korra’s reply came as a single word once more and Asami knew she was more than horny, she was probably completely consumed by lust.

“ _ Y _ ou what? Want me to tell you how I’d love to lick every inch of your body? Is that it, Korra _?”  _ Asami’s grin widened as she pulled the laptop into her lap. completely engrossed in the chat with Korra.

“ _ Yes, please… I want to know, everything, I need to…”  _

Asami clutched the laptop closer to herself and began typing.

“I’d start with your neck and by the time I’d be done with you, it would be purple and messy. I’d lick my way down to your breasts and I’d squeeze them, roughly, and you’d love it, wouldn’t you? You’d want me to pinch them and pull your nipple between my teeth, suck it hard until you couldn’t arch into my touch any further, wouldn’t you?”

Korra’s reply came a minute later and Asami could only presume it was because Korra was very busy doing certain things to herself because of Asami’s messages.

“ _ Fuck I want you so bad Asami, I want you to bite me, to squeeze them hard, yes…” _

For a moment Asami wished they were skyping or something because this was getting  _ her  _ extremely horny - and only chatting with Korra managed to do that - and she really wanted to do something about it. Instead, she wrote a few more tempting lines, hoping to at least get Korra off, if not herself. 

“Mmm, how I want to, Korra… But you know what else I want? I want to run my fingers through your soaked, dripping folds and slip them in your pussy, squeeze down on your clit and thrust as hard as I can until you’re writhing underneath me and begging me to slow down. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Korra’s sudden silence stunned her, usually such a comment from her got at least a one word plea or cry of enjoyment from her instead she got nothing, and Asami almost sent another message, after a few minutes passed without a reply. But just in the last second there it was, a message. Only this time, Asami wasn’t exactly ready for it.

She pulled her laptop close to her face and stared at the image on the screen, inspecting it carefully and thoroughly. When she finished she glanced over the text underneath it that read  _ “Like this?”  _

Korra had never before sent her a photo, even though the customers were free to, but Asami didn’t know what she expected. She did know, however, that  _ this _ was not it.

Dark skin, the photo apparently taken from above displaying wonderfully sculpted abs and a strong, thick arm splayed over them and reaching between her legs, the heel of her palm pressed against what Asami could only assume was a very swollen clit. The text underneath it only made it better.

Asami finally got a hold of herself and managed to write a reply.

“Exactly like that, Korra. But now… now I want a taste, you see…” Asami wrote, fully aware of just how dangerous her message could be and how brash of her it was to actually send it. She did, nonetheless.

A reply came another few minutes later.

_ “I just… Sorry, I just came so hard, the image, the thoughts… And y’know… if you want to…?” _

Asami shifted on her couch, staring at her laptop.

Was she actually gonna do this? Meet a random person who she’d been talking to for the past  _ five _ years? No, she couldn’t. It was too dangerous, too risky, that could be anyone, five years is nothing when you don’t get to see or hear the person once. And this is strictly business, right? But that picture, that had to be her right? Oh lord that picture… There’s plenty of pictures of extremely pretty girls on the internet she could have stolen. Before her thoughts could wander further, another message came through.

“ _ I know you probably said it in the spur of the moment and I don’t mind, but if you’re thinking I’m some old creeper I can send you a photo of my face. If you want… or just, y’know, ignore me forever from now on.” _

Asami never wrote anything faster in her life.

“I could be an old creeper too, you know? How about a mutual exchange? And grab a piece of paper, write down  **Asami’s fucking amazing** on it and hold while you take a photo, kay? I’ll do the same. Kay?”

She still had her dignity, right? If not her job, after what she’d just done. It would still work out, she’d go and meet this girl that she totally didn’t already have a crush on and it would all work out, right? If Korra wasn’t, in fact, some old creeper.

Asami fumbled through some notebooks and ripped out a piece of paper, wrote down **Asami’s fucking amazing** and grabbed her phone, hesitating for a few moments. Seconds later she snapped a photo and hit send, screaming out in frustration and grabbing a nearby pillow to squeeze tight against her chest.

A reply came soon after with Korra just saying, “ _ Really? Now I feel like an idiot for this picture _ .”

And oh boy was she not counting on that much beauty. Nope. Not a super cute girl with a bob haircut and a nervous little half smile playing on her lips with a sign saying, “Asami’s fucking amazing and amazing at fucking” followed by her address.

But what Asami did count on, when she grabbed her car keys and headed out of the apartment that night, was that Korra would most definitely taste delicious. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like em? For more of my writing: [Tumblr](kittymannequin.tumblr.com) Come say hi! :)


	33. Neighbors

She moved in three years ago.

Asami’s never seen anyone with a smile so big as hers. And eyes so bright and warm.

Korra, she said her name was, came by that first evening with a basket full of Snickers bars and a bottle of Smirnoff and they spent the night laughing and watching stupid old movies on Netflix.

Asami may have developed a teeny tiny crush back then.

Ok, fine, it was -  _ is - _ a huge fucking crush. And it’s already been three years. 

Asami realized Korra was seeing some guy back then, but they broke up months after she’d moved in. She came over that night, with a new bottle of Smirnoff, and cried her heart out on Asami’s shoulder, then spent the night on her couch.

A year later, she started dating a chick and Asami wanted to throw herself off the balcony for waiting too long to tell her anything.

She should have just said something, anything. But Korra broke up with the chick a year later anyway and came back again to cry some more on Asami’s shoulder and Asami had already made peace with the fact that  _ that _ was all she was ever gonna be to Korra. Just a shoulder to cry on.

But this time Korra was already plenty drunk when she showed up and she was the sweetest being in the whole world - she even brought a bouquet of roses saying how all women are shit, except Asami. 

Asami may have fallen in love right then and there.

(She totally did.)

Korra likes to blast her music real loud. As in, really fucking loud. 

And Asami’s learnt to recognize exactly how Korra’s feeling just by the music she’s playing.

When it’s  _ Highway to hell  _ blasting through the walls, Asami knows Korra’s about ten minutes from banging on her door and dragging her out for a wild night on the town.

When it’s Taylor Swift, Korra’s a little melancholic.

When it’s some crazy  _ epic mix _ of sorts, Korra’s deep in her gaming and Asami knows no texts will be answered till tomorrow morning.

But there’s one thing that makes it all super awkward.

When Korra gets all… Frisky with herself, no music can cover the sounds she makes. 

But after three years of pining over her and listening to her moan and groan and not even bother stifling the sounds that escape her, Asami can’t take it anymore.

And that’s exactly how she finds herself in front of Korra’s apartment door, furiously banging - no pun intended - on it when she hears a loud, breathy ‘ _ coming!’  _ through it.

Good god, this woman will be the death of her.

The door opens a second later and Korra’s… Well, she looks exactly how Asami feels right now. Hot and bothered, with her hair ruffled and her cheeks red, her breathing still a little unsteady as she squirms a little in her spot.

“Korra.” Asami mumbles, trying to look anywhere but at Korra.

“Yes, Asami?” Korra mumbles back, equally hesitant to share a look.

“You know I can hear your music through the walls, right?” Asami finally meets her eyes, cursing herself for it because Korra’s pupils are so wide that all that gorgeous blue is replaced with black and it’s doing all sorts of things to Asami.

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Well, you’re being very much louder right now.” 

“What?” 

And Korra seems to be more than just confused for a couple of seconds until realization dawns on her and her cheeks flare a deep red, her hand flying up to cover her face. 

“Oh my god Asami, I am so sorry, I didn’t even real-”

Asami doesn’t wait to hear the rest. She kisses her like it’s her last day alive, pouring all those three years worth of repressed feelings in it, all the sadness and all the love she has, but even more so, all the lust she’s barely managed to survive through. 

It takes Korra a moment to start kissing her back and when Asami finally pulls back, eyes wide and lips parted, Korra tries to speak.

“Asam-” 

“No.” Asami says, eyes narrowing. “Listen to me now, Korra.” 

Korra nods, looking a little frightened.

“I’ve been crushing on you since the first day you moved in here. And I’ve been in love with you since you broke up with Kuvira and came over to cry on my shoulder.” Asami’s words are rushed but she continues, hands gripping Korra’s jaw. “And I’ve had to listen to you pleasuring yourself for years now and you know what that’s done to me?” 

Korra shakes her head, mouth widening just a little more. 

Asami seems to catch herself, glancing to the side and chuckling before she speaks again. “Let’s just say that I don’t want to listen anymore, Korra. I want to be the reason you’re louder than when you blast AC/DC on a Saturday night.” One of Asami’s hands drifts away from Korra’s face as she runs her fingers through her hair, taking in a long breath. “What I’m saying, Korra,is that I’m in love with you and we have over three years of banging activities to make up for and I don’t want to wait any longer.

Korra simply stares for a moment longer before her hands fly to Asami’s hips, she pulls her in and shuts the door closed, pinning Asami against it as she pushes into her and mumbles, lips brushing against Asami’s own.

“What are we waiting for?” 

 


	34. A cry for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning - mentions of thoughts of suicide

Asami groaned as the ringing in the phone continued.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I’m actually calling a crisis hotline. This is not a crisis. This is just a, a… a panic attack. Yeah. That’s what this is. I’ve just been robbed and almost beaten, the police took me… relatively seriously and now I’m just chilling at my flat, drinking my fourth beer and staring at that bottle of pills and contemplating how quickly I could wash it all down with a vodka. No, not a crisis. A mild panic attack. Because everything is fine, right? Everything is just fine. My dad’s… fine. We’re fine. The company’s… not important. We’re fine. Iroh didn’t mean to say those things to me, did he? He was just upset. It was just a fight. We’re fine. I’m fi-_

_“Hello?”_ Spoke a lovely, female voice on the other side.

“Hi? Hi. Yeah. I’m uh, I’m Asami and I think I need help.” Asami blurted out the words, waiting for a moment longer, but continued even before the voice on the other side replied. “I’m a mess. I can’t do this anymore. My boyfriend left me two days ago because I couldn’t even find time to see him once in a week. And my dad’s in jail. For… oh god I can’t even say it but he’s… He’s all I have left and now he’s in jail and my mom died when I was six and I miss her so much… I wish I could just hold her, hold someone… I…” Asami trailed off but the other side of the line stayed quiet. “And my company’s dying, because of what my dad did. Murder isn’t really good for business, you know? How am I supposed to hold it all together, I’m just 24 and I… I just, all I wanted was a normal life! Is that too much to ask for?! Now I can’t even leave my flat without cameras snapping or people throwing themselves in my private space and asking all these horrible questions… I kinda… I just wanna end it, you know? I want it all to stop.”

The person on the other side let out a sigh and was probably about to say but Asami continued once more.

“It’s just so hard… I can’t do this, not anymore… I wanna sleep… I want to rest and wake up without everyone pointing fingers at me and calling me names and I want this pounding in my head to stop and this ache in my chest is constricting and I just… I need to get away. I need to disappear. I need to not be here. I think… I think I’m gonna take these pills. If I take them all with vodka it’ll help, right?”

“NO!” The voice on the other side finally called out, hastily, “Don’t take any pills, ok? Especially not with vodka. What did you say your name was?”

“A- Asami,” She said hesitantly, wishing the other person would finally say more. It only hit her seconds later she’d been hogging the line and not letting the other person speak. “Oh god I’m so sorry I just literally blurted out all my problems without even bothering to say anything even remotely nice even though this is a crisis line but uh still I’m horri-”

“Um,” The woman on the other line started, “This is not a crisis line.” She finally said, as if she was hesitating. “But don’t take any pills, ok Asami?”

Something in the way this person said Asami’s name made her chest feel warmer. That still didn’t help with all the confusion. “Wait,what?”

“Yeah this happens a lot, their number has a three in the end, not a four like mine.” The woman spoke softly and Asami couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her.

“Wow, talk about a failure, I can’t even call a crisis line properly to tell them I’m about to kill myself, hah! Whoa, when did I get to pathetic?”

“You’re not.” The woman on the other line spoke. “Uh, listen, Asami, where do you live? I think you need some coffee. Or maybe some tea?”

“Excuse me?” Asami asked in confusion.

“Meet me, right now, anywhere you’d like, for a cup of tea. Or coffee, whichever you prefer. Hey we can even have a few beers. But no pills. How about it?”

“I…” Asami started but couldn’t form another word. Was she… Did she actually just consider meeting a complete stranger for coffee? Or whatever? Did that thought just cross her mind?

“Oh and I’m Korra, by the way. I’m 24, work at Air Nation cafe, I’ve got a giant white dog and I’m Star Wars fanatic. So you, uh, so you don’t think I’m some sort of a freak who wants to meet a random stranger. I just think you could use someone to talk to, take a walk with, anything to get you out of your flat and out of that hole you’re currently residing in.”

That was it. Asami’s tipping point.

She laughed out, loudly, then a snort followed and then the laughter dissipated into chuckles. After about a minute or two of hefty, honest laughing, Asami cleared her throat and finally answered.

“The _real_ Star Wars or the crap they made under its name?”

“What do you take me for, Asami?” The woman said and Asami could swear she heard a hint of a smile in her words. And the way her name spoken in such a tone made her shiver couldn’t possibly be denied.

“Ok.” She finally answered.

“You’ll meet me? Now?” The woman’s voice sounded excited enough.

“Yeah. I’ll come to Air Nation and wait in front, is that ok with you?”

“Yup, great! Oh and I’ll be wearing,” The woman paused, groaning, “Apparently all blue.”

Asami chuckled once more before replying with a smile, “I’ll be there in 5. See you stranger!”

“It’s Korra!”

Asami laughed as she put the phone down and scanned her apartment. Empty beer bottles, packs of cigarettes, clothes scattered around and a bottle of pills staring at her from the table. She rose up, walked over to the bottle and grabbed it, threw it in the trash and moved about picking some clothes, throwing on a jacket and rushing out.

So what, it’s a complete stranger and she knows nothing about her. But at least she made Asami smile.

For the first time in months.


	35. Dare

When she wakes up just a little before noon on that fateful Friday, Korra expects her day to be as boring as it can get. 

She has no classes on Fridays, her training session’s been cancelled the night before because Tenzin had some family emergency and said he’d need at least two days to sort it all out and besides getting some food, Korra has absolutely nothing to do. Even more so since Mako is away after he spent days pondering whether or not his weekend trip with his girlfriend should be now or next week, and Bolin’s already made plans with Opal and Korra certainly didn’t want to third wheel.

So she takes her time, lazing around her bedroom for another hour until her stomach tell her it’s time to get some sustenance and really, that’s always a reason to leave bed. 

She’s up and about, taking a quick shower, and it takes her some twenty minutes before she’s walking out of her flat in her ripped up jeans and a faded tank top, settling her snapback on her head as she slips her phone inside her pocket. 

It’s far too warm outside for February and Korra doesn’t really like the warm weather too much, she prefers snow and wind and a proper winter, but she grins nevertheless because the sun is shining and people around her are smiling and despite the boring day she’s sure to have, at least it’ll be a nice one. 

When she rounds the corner to her favorite coffee shop, she’s got music blasting in her earphones and her steps are lighter as she hums quietly to the music. She pushes the door open and walks over to one of the free tables, settling down as she tugs the earphones out and sets her phone on the table, shutting the music off. A waiter is by her side within a minute to get her order so she mumbles something about eggs and bacon and a large cup of coffee and as the guy nods and walks away she leans back in her chair and settles more comfortably, staring around the place.

Nobody seems even remotely familiar and Korra thinks it’s for the better because she’s not really feeling up for talking to someone and it actually hits her that she hasn’t had a weekend off and just to herself for a long time. She’s in the middle of trying to think of something to do after breakfast - or well, really, it’s lunch already - when her phone lights up with a new text message.

**Bo: u home?**

She types up a quick reply, telling him she’s just a couple blocks away from her flat having breakfast and another message comes in a few seconds.

**Bo: wanna go out with us tonight?**

**Me: who’s us?**

Korra stares at her phone, contemplating for a moment. It could be just Bolin and Opal and really, Korra doesn’t want to be anyone’s third wheel. But then he replies again and her eyebrows shoot up as she reads the message.

**Bo: opal’s best friend finally got a night free so she wants to hang out but opal thinks she’ll feel like a third wheel if we don’t bring someone else**

**Me: oh so you’re inviting me ‘cause you’ve no one else :P**

Korra’s grinning when Bolin’s reply comes in merely a second.

**Bo: what?! no! I know you’re free tonight so i figured you’d want to join us, you know i love it when you come over to hang out with us**

**Me: just teasing bo, dw, i’ll come out with u. When do u need me to be ready?**

Bolin texts her the time and Korra sighs contently, grinning as the waiter brings her food out just as she sets her phone away.

So the day might be boring but at least she has something to look forward to, even if she wasn’t initially in any mood to go out. But it might end up real fun. And who knows, maybe she’ll hit it off with Opal’s friend and the night will turn out great. 

Korra figured she might as well go and have as much fun as she could so her free night wouldn’t go to waste.

* * *

 

When she agreed to go out with Bolin and Opal, Korra wasn’t really planning on drinking much, or at all. She also didn’t expect for Opal’s best friend to be the most gorgeous girl she’d seen in… Well, ever, really, and Korra certainly didn’t expect the said girl would spend most of her time flirting with Korra. 

So, Korra figured a few drinks more than she’d planned would be the best solution to her complete lack of social skills when she’s around pretty girls, and the night was actually turning out to be quite fun so she really didn’t mind when Bolin brought another round of shots - fourth one? - and they all reached for their glasses, clinking them together and downing the liquor in one gulp. 

She chased it with her third beer and Korra could honestly say that her vision was more than just a little blurry by now, her words were definitely coming out slurred if Bolin’s cheeky grin was anything to go by and when she got up to head to the bathroom, Korra had a lot of trouble standing still. 

Opal offered to go with her and Korra gratefully agreed. When they got back, Asami and Bolin seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion about something, and Bolin was flailing his arms around, clearly not so sober himself - in fact he was definitely the least sober person at the table, but that was up for a discussion at a later time - and as they sat down and Asami tilted her head in Korra’s direction, Bolin’s grin seemed to only widen as he turned to look at her too.

“Korra, my friend.” He started and Korra rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to push away the feeling of sickness that erupted somewhere in her stomach. “My bestest of best friends.” 

“You have, like, three friends Bo, cut to the chase.” Korra grumbled, much to Opal’s and Asami’s amusement.

“I’ve got a little proposition,” He mumbled, words closely knit together as her tried to say them as clearly as possible, “for you. If you’re interested.” The corner of his lips curled in a smirk like none Korra had ever seen on him and in all her drunken state, she found herself more intrigued than ever.

She turned to Opal for a moment. “Do you know anything about this?” 

Opal shrugged and shook her head so Korra turned to Asami. “And you?” 

Asami only grinned. 

Korra finally turned back to meet Bolin’s eyes. “Alright, what is it?” 

“A dare.” He grinned.

“A dare?” 

“Yup.” He repositioned himself in his seat, cracking his knuckles as if he was about to say something of great important. “A dare you can’t back out from when I say what it is.” He eyed Korra as carefully as he could, his brow comically raised. “You gotta swear you won’t.” 

Korra thought about it, as thoroughly as she could in the span of a minute, before reaching over to grab his hand, shaking it as she muttered. “I swear on my favourite pizza place.” 

Opal and Bolin both gasped at that while Asami only chuckled. “That must be a pretty great pizza place.” She commented.

“The greatest.” Korra grinned at her, pulling her hand back and taking a swig from her pint of beer. “Okay Bo, hit me.” 

Bolin cleared his throat while everyone else at the table seemingly inched closer, leaning over to hear the words that were about to leave his mouth.

“I, Bolin, dare you, Korra, to take a good, long look around this bar, find the prettiest girl you can and approach her with the cheesiest pickup line you can think of.” 

“Oh no you didn’t,” Opal commented on the side, “Cheeky.”

Asami was grinning from her seat, her grin nearly matching Bolin’s wide one.

Korra was, for lack of better word, stunned. 

In all honesty, she was expecting something that would require her to get up from her seat and do some actual physical work, maybe even something that would require her to take some clothing off or do something extremely silly but this was one dare she was not expecting. 

The initial shock lasted for about a minute. Then Korra was reaching for her pint, taking a long swig before she grinned back at Bolin.

“Easy.” She said before her eyes locked on Asami’s. “Asami. You remind me of an overdue library book.” She raised an eyebrow, gauging Asami’s reaction. 

Bolin and Opal were staring at them, mouths wide open.

Asami seemed to realize Korra was actually waiting for a response. “Uh,” She mumbled, cheeks slowly growing red. “Why?” 

Korra only raised a brow and her lips curled in a confident, cheeky smirk. 

“Cause you got  _ fine _ written all over you.” 

Bolin and Opal erupted in wild laughter, occasionally hollering at them from the side, Asami was still staring at her in confusion, mostly like a deer caught in the headlights, and Korra was feeling both extremely proud and embarrassed, with her cheeks tinged red and a strange bunch of wild butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

But she did end up walking Asami home that night. She even got a kiss on the cheek, and Asami’s number in her phone, with a promise of taking her out on a date to the  greatest pizza place in the world two days later _. _

 

Who says silly pickup lines don’t work? 

 


	36. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is your usual fill of morning coffee.   
> And a pretty girl to serve it for you.

It’s 10 minutes till 8am and Asami is so going to be late to work. Again. This is probably the third time this month and if she wasn’t such a known professor, she bets she’d be jobless by now. Thankfully, she brings the school a lot of money. 

Being a famous engineer has its perks.

But ever since she’s left her father’s firm, her schedule has gone completely awry and instead of keeping her healthy habits, her morning workouts have turned into religious morning coffee rituals. There isn’t a morning where she doesn’t wake up and stalks her way to her trusty coffee-maker but this morning, having woken up half hour before work, she hasn’t actually had time for making coffee.

Hence the run to a coffee shop.

She walks in and there’s a whole bunch of people walking in and out, baristas taking orders and quickly carrying them out, everything’s in a rush and -  _ fuck. _ She looks up on the wall and there’s got to be a million different options on the menu, a thousand flavours and cup sizes. 

She just wants her regular espresso. Nothing special. No extra flavours or a big sized cup. Just a regular espresso to get her through the early morning. 

She stands in line, there’s five people in front of her, and she’s trying to make sense of the menu, figuring out what the heck she should order if she wants to get a simple espresso. The line moves quickly, too quickly if you ask her, and soon enough Asami is the only one left and nobody but the barista in front of her. She check their name tag before actually looking at the person, it reads  _ Korra  _ and when she finally looks up to meet them face to face Asami’s brain kind of short-circuits.

Whoa. 

Stunning, brilliant blue eyes, kind of short and very fluffy-looking brown hair and a dazzling smile spread across very kissable lips.

Who-ho-hoa. 

“May I take your order?” She asks and damn, she even sounds amazing. 

“Y-Yeah, uh, I’m really in a hurry and I’ve never been here but I really don’t know how to make sense of this menu so could you lik-”

“Let me guess, espresso?” She asks wide a smile.

“Oh god, yes, please.” Asami huffs out with a short laugh.

Pretty girls have always made her nervous.

“One moment, please.” The young woman says and swiftly turns around, grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee in it. She then turns around with it in her hands, glances up to answer something a coworker asked her and turns back to Asami. “Your name, please?” 

“Huh, what?” 

“Your name. What should I write on the cup?” She asks, smiling even wider. 

“Uh-” 

“Uh? That’s an interesting name,” She grins, a teasing glint in her eyes. 

“Asami.” She mumbles, then repeats a little more confidently. “My name is Asami.”

“Alright Asami, one espresso, here you go!” The woman, Korra, hands her the cup with a wide smile and Asami freezes once again, staring in confusion.

“Wait uh, how much is that?” 

“For you, no charge,” She says, almost smugly, and winks. 

Asami just stares for a moment longer, gaping like a fish flapping around on dry land, before smiling sheepishly, mumbling a hushed  _ thank you _ and turning around as she rushes out the door, remembering she has a class to teach in ten minutes. 

It’s not until she’s entering the school, coffee cup still in her hand, that she realizes there’s a phone number and a winky face underneath her name on the cup. 

Hell yeah.

  
  



	37. Too hot to function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Asami Sato has always prided herself on being a superb driver. If not even brilliant. Who wouldn’t, though, with her extensive knowledge of car mechanics and her extremely fast and sharp reflexes? And the fact that she spent most of her life under the hood of a car certainly had to have helped, right? 

Every morning when she sits behind the wheel of old ‘65 Mustang, Asami feels good, confident and sure of herself. Just as she does this morning. 

She quickly checks if everything is in order, starts the car and pulls out of the garage. Soon enough, she’s driving down the street with her favourite station playing on the radio, a smile on her face and her RayBan’s on her face. Just a bit further down the street she slows down a bit, knowingly, as her stares to her left, eyeing the sidewalk. And there she is.

A really, really,  _ really  _  hot girl, jogging, in her really tight shorts and that tank top which doesn’t really cover much and thank the lords the sidewalk is so close to the road ‘cause Asami can actually see the muscles hidden beneath. Or, at least, she thinks she can. There’s definitely some heavy muscle activity going on underneath that shirt. And she joggs there every morning, exactly at the time Asami’s off to work, always down the same street, same side, same exactly minute. She’s got short brown hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail and the rest flopping all around her, and her skin’s gorgeous dark, making Asami want to stop her car, walk down the sidewalk and just kiss the girl’s neck. Or shoulders. Or arms. And fuck are those some arms. Biceps so defined, Asami never thought possible. 

So she stares, every morning just before work. Thankfully, there’s a stoplight just down the street so she always gets to stare a little longer and by this time she’s fairly certain the girl actually knows she’s staring. Or maybe she doesn’t. She’s pretty certain she’s being very creepy but it’s hard to help oneself when someone is as hot as the jogger is.

Asami pulls to a stop at lights, completely and blatantly staring, and almost jumps out the car when a honk blasts off behind her. She glances in the rearview mirror, only to see a really pissed off, middle-aged man waving his finger at her and pointing at the lights.

Oh no.

She looks up and - shit - they’re green. She stomps on the pedal and the car jerks forward, she got so lost in staring that she literally forgot to pay attention to traffic and that’s something that can’t happen. Not to Asami Sato.

She spares another quick glance at the girl jogging on the sidewalk and just as she does, their eyes meet, but only seconds before the car jerks once more and there’s a loud, banging sound, Asami’s lurching forward and the sight of the jogger disappears as her head crashes against the steering wheel.

* * *

 

Asami awakens with the biggest of headaches she’s ever had. 

It’s deep, horrible and thrumming through her mind, even more so when she tries to open her eyes and is blinded by sunlight. Or at least she thinks it’s sunlight. 

She blinks a few more times, unaware of her surroundings, and tries to push herself up into a sitting position, when a gentle hand on her shoulder stops her. 

“Hey, easy there, you shouldn’t move.” A gentle, gravelly female voice says and she shifts her attention to where the voice is coming, blinking a few more times. “You were in a car accident, nothing major, but you’re in a hospital now and I’m waiting on your results, though I think everything’s alright. I wanted to make sure.” 

The woman continues talking and Asami finds her voice extremely soothing and very warm, like it wraps around her heart and warms it up, just enough to have it beating wildly when she finally blinks away the daze and realizes just who the voice belongs to. She leans back against the pillow and stares up at the woman, green set on blue. 

“Hey,” The woman speaks once more only this time her lips pull in a wide smile and Asami thinks she’s having a mild heart attack.

“Hi.” She says, quietly, her voice hoarse. 

“Do you remember who you are?” 

“Yeah, you’re the hot jogger that always jogs down the street whenever I go to work.” Asami quips immediately, eyes still set on the other’s. 

The woman’s brows furrow for a moment, just before her lips pull in a wide grin. “No, that’s… me, I guess.” She says, her voice laced with hidden laughter.

“Uh…” 

“You, as in, you name is…” 

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ It hits her, at that very moment, what she’d just said to the woman and she wishes she could slap herself. “Oh god I just made a fool of myself. I’m Asami.”

“Hi Asami, I’m Korra. Now you have a name to put with the hot jogger that expects to take you to dinner tomorrow.” 

“Wha-”

“If that’s alright with you, of course.” 

Asami begins to push herself up again and this time, the woman helps her. She sits up, leaning against a stack of pillows, as the woman pulls back, standing beside the bed. 

“I’d love that,” Asami murmurs, rubbing at her temple, “Assuming you can tell me what exactly happened to me. It all goes black after... “ Her voice trails of as she realizes what exactly transpired and why. 

“Well some guy honked behind you, that’s what I saw, and you sped through the lights but I guess you didn’t see the idiot that was running a red light on the side and well, you were actually lucky and I’m not sure how it wasn’t a full-on collision. But yeah, the last I saw was you looking in my directio- Oh. Heh.” Korra actually chuckles and Asami wants to punch herself. 

“Yeah…” She mumbles, embarrassed. “I was staring at the hot girl and got hit. Wow.”

Korra then giggles and it’s too adorable so Asami’s cheeks turn a shade of red, just as the doctor comes in and announces everything is alright. 

Korra resettles by the bed and smiles, offering Asami a piece of paper.

“Here’s my phone number, give me a call tomorrow to let me know when it’s ok for you, deal? And please no more accidents, even if I am the cause.” She grins and winks at the ever-blushing Asami.

“Ugh, yeah, I will,” Asami groans, taking the piece of paper and looking at her with a smile. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” Korra says as she opens the door, waves and is soon out of the room.

“That went so much better than expected,” Asami murmurs to herself as she leans back once more, staring at the number written down on the piece of paper, with the giddiest of smiles spread across her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes.


	38. Thank god she's a clutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long overdue.. i keep forgetting to update these x-x

Another Saturday evening comes along and finds Korra cooped up on her couch, lying in what is hardly a comfortable position, staring aimlessly at the tv and a Friends rerun. 

It’s oddly warm for March and Korra would much rather be anywhere but her house but as fate would have it, spring break started a week ago and she just had to buy a beach house, didn’t she? 

It was one of the worst decisions of her life and yet, one of the best. But of course, Korra turned out to be the older grumpy chick that comes out to yell at drunken college kids making out against her small and frail wooden fence outside. Not to mention her complaints about the noise, the mess they tend to leave behind and the way the gorgeous white sand seems to resemble the paved streets of New York more the day after they all leave.

But... It’s the beach. 

Most of the year bathed in nothing but the sun, always at least warm, very pleasantly hot in the summer, and that same lovely white sand. The warmest sea Korra’s ever swam in and the most wonderful display of stunning women and handsome men whenever she takes a look outside. 

The pretty neighbour isn’t a bad thing either. Scratch that. The goddess-like neighbour is a truly great reason to really love living at the beach.

And Naga really loves it here.

All in all, Korra really loves living here, despite the crazy college kids ruining her Saturday evening with their poor music choices and the raucous behaviour just outside her window. 

She’s just about to fall asleep, with her eyes woozy and eyelids heavy after a long day of lazing around - what are Saturdays for? - when a suspiciously loud banging noise coming from outside and sounding ominously familiar startles her back to awakeness. She’s up on her feet in a second, stomping to the front door with Naga trailing right beside her. 

Korra unlocks the door in haste and pulls it open with a rush, one hand clasped around the doorknob, the other pressed against the doorframe. 

She squints, scanning the darkness of her small front yard, and grumbles when she can’t spot anything out of the ordinary. But just as she’s about to close the door, Naga growls, then barks, and Korra’s grabbing her baseball bat as she steps out on the porch, eyes flaming with anger.

“I swear to God, whoever is out there, I will whoop your drunken college ass back to wherever you came from!” She shouts into the darkness, beating the bat lightly against her own palm. “All I asked for is some peace and quiet when I bought this bloody house, now you punks have to come over every spring and ruin it for me!” Her voice grows louder with every word and when she hears the small bush on her right rustle, Korra all but growls in unison with Naga. “You better come out right now. Don’t you make me go looking for your ass.” 

There’s another tiny rustle from behind the bush, and much to Korra’s dismay the damned thing is just big enough to hide whomever is hiding behind it. 

There’s a moment of silence before a hand finds it’s way above the bush and Korra squints in the general direction, trying to make out just who it is when the person finally stands up with both their arms raised above their head.

“No punks, just a clumsy neighbour,” a familiar voice calls, “I come in peace. And also with cookies that are now… Well uh… One with the sand…” 

_ Oh crap,  _ Korra thinks,  _ oh fucking shit did I just call… oh no.  _

Of all the things Korra’d wanted to call her really hot neighbour, a punk is definitely not one of them. Gorgeous, yes, beautiful, smart, wonderful and brilliant yes but punk? 

“Asami?” She calls, setting the bat down and slamming her hand against the light switch just beside the door, briefly wondering why she hadn’t just done that in the first place. 

“One and only!” The woman calls from behind the bush, stepping aside and coming to the light. 

Korra stutters in her breathing for a moment because  _ damn it Asami _ , the moonlight and the sand and the stupid yellow light from her porch and that hair, god that skin and it’s all just a little too much and just right.

Korra’s brain only then seems to start working again and she jumps to action, rushing to Asami’s side as Asami’s words kick in. 

“Wait what happened? What was that noise just a few minutes ago? You ok?” Korra mumbles hastily, eyes running over Asami’s figure for any sign of injury. Until she realizes she’s not so subtly checking her neighbour out and she averts her eyes, cheeks flaring up. 

“Oh yeah, just managed to trip on… Well something.” Asami says, dusting herself off and sighing loudly. “I should have texted you first, but I figured you were still up ‘cause I saw the light and I made some cookies so I wanted to bring them over.” She ducks down to pick up the now nearly empty tray, making sure to blow off any sand on it and the remaining three cookies that managed to stay intact. “I’m such a clutz.” 

Korra’s hand flies up behind her neck, rubbing at the hairs there as she coughs slightly, cheeks still quite red. “My fault, really, I was working on something here today and I forgot to put away the toolbox.” She kicks the large, half-opened metal box beside her foot. “I’m so sorry, are you sure you’re okay?” 

Asami stares at her for a moment before she starts shaking in laughter. “Yeah, don’t worry, just my pride that’s wounded.” 

Korra chuckles at her words, reaching out to take a cookie from the tray. “Mind if I try this?” She grins, stuffing the cookie in her mouth and regretting it exactly three seconds later when she realizes there’s still plenty of sand on it. 

Asami’s eyes are set on her face and she definitely notices when Korra’s own eyes widen first in shock and then in realization, and how she squeezes them shut when she finally swallows the whole thing, sand and chocolate chip combined. 

“I can’t believe you actually just ate that.” Asami mumbles through laughter, her shoulders shaking so hard that the remaining two cookies manage to fall off the tray. 

“I can’t believe it either,” Korra grumbles after a coughing fit, “Ok I need a gallon of water after that. Come inside?” She mumbles, catching her lip between her teeth as she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. 

Asami eyes her almost bashfully before murmuring quietly, “I’d love to.” 

Korra whirls around hastily, almost robotically walking back inside when the nerves finally hit her, and Asami follows dutifully, startling when Naga whizzes past her and rushes off to hog the couch now that it’s still empty.

“Naga, off.” Korra says the moment they’re inside. “Don’t you give me that.” She says and glares in Naga’s direction when a quiet whine comes her way. “You know the rules.” 

Asami chuckles and walks off to the dog, taking out some treats from her pocket and grinning when Naga nearly topples her over in joy. 

“Never thought I’d know anyone that loves food more than me but then I got Naga.” She grins when Asami’s laughter graces her presence once more. 

“And here I was thinking she likes me.” 

“Oh she does,” Korra smirks, “She just likes food more.” 

Asami slowly makes her way over to where Korra is standing in the kitchen, and she sits down on one of her bar chairs, leaning over on the counter with a smile. “Pretty calm night tonight.” 

“Except for the clumsy neighbour.” Korra dares to mumble with a grin playing on her lips.

Asami gasps in mock offense. “If I still had any cookies, there’d be none for you now, missy.” 

Korra can’t help but chuckle at her words. “How about some tea? Oh, or some hot chocolate?” She offers, smiling widely as she stares at the woman sat across from her.

“Chocolate sounds nice.” Asami says and settles more comfortable on the chair. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sets it on the counter, smiling when she catches Korra glancing over her shoulder with a shy smile. 

There’s a noise outside and for a moment, both women tense, until muffled shouting, hollering and singing immediately follows the noise. 

Korra mutters something to herself and Asami grins at the sound, her voice teasing when she speaks.

“Those darn punks.” 

Korra groans and nearly drops the mugs she’d only just taken out from the cupboard when she turns around with a pout. “And here I was hoping you didn’t notice that.” 

“It’s not every day your cute neighbour calls you a punk.” Asami murmurs, lips curling in another smirk as she leans on her elbow and rests her chin on the palm of her hand. 

It takes Korra a moment, but she does manage to regain her composure, even if her cheeks are burning and there’s a swarm of butterflies playing ping-pong in her stomach.

“Well, it’s not every day your neighbour comes flying in your yard.” 

Asami laughs out once more and the game of ping-pong in Korra’s stomach kicks up a notch at the sound. 

_ So what if the college kids are noisy,  _ Korra thinks to herself later in the evening, with Asami sitting excruciatingly close on the couch and Korra can feel her warmth in the way they legs are pressed to one another and their shoulders nestled close. 

_ It’s so totally worth it. _

  
  



	39. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets a little surprise at a restaurant.

Asami sighs as she reaches for her glass and motions towards a cute girl standing near the bar. “Refill, please?” She murmurs, almost immediately bowing her head as if in shame she’s spending another Friday night eating out, alone

“Of course, miss,” the woman says and pours some more sake in her tiny glass then turns back to face Asami. “Have you seen our special weekend deal?” She turns to the wooden wall that’s placed right across Asami. It’s adorned with a large LCD screen that’s displaying some sort of message. “Check it out!” The girl says with a wide smile and walks away again, leaving Asami alone with her thoughts.

She focuses on the screen and arches an eyebrow after reading what the message on the screen says.

_ “Are you tired?” _

_ Of course I am _ , Asami thinks to herself and frowns a little, bringing her sake to her mouth and taking a sip. Only then does she notice a switch on the right side of her table, one side is labelled ‘yes’ and the other ‘no’. She figures it’s supposed to answer the message on the wall so she presses the yes button and sets her sake down. The message on the screen immediately changes.

_ “Do you want to talk to someone?” _

What? Asami arches an eyebrow once more, this time in confusion, but she hits the yes button once again, without thinking this time. The message changes once more and she stares at it, both in confusion and just slightly in annoyance.

_ “Do you want to eat with someone?” _

Asami figures it’s just a silly questionnaire to evaluate just how lonely and pathetic people can get on Friday nights and nobody’s probably going to read it so she might as well be honest, right? She hits the yes button again and almost falls off her chair when the screen starts blinking wildly in all colours of the rainbow and then goes black a second later. 

But not only that. The wooden wall starts moving up, sliding into the ceiling and Asami stares in awe, completely oblivious of her surroundings until a loud, booming laugh from across her table stirs her from the amazement she’s found herself in.

“Lemme guess, you pressed yes as well?” A woman now sitting across from her asks in a fairly low, slightly raspy voice and grins when her eyes meet Asami’s. They seem to manage to captivate Asami the second she really looks into them because they’re so goddamn blue and it becomes increasingly hard to look away. She doesn’t, not really, but she does finally find her voice and speaks, answering the woman’s question with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah... You too?” She asks back, suddenly feeling extremely nervous and pulling her hand to herself.

“Yup”, the woman answers and offers a genuine smile, “I didn’t expect anything to happen. Especially not this.” Her smile remains and Asami thinks it might just be the highlight of this very dull evening.

“Me either,” She admits, taking her glass of sake and raising it up, “Well, uh, since we’re here and we both pressed yes – I’m Asami.” She says calmly as her lips curl in a smile.

“Korra,” The woman says and raises her own glass, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Asami.” The way her name rolls off the woman’s lips sends a thrilling spike down her spine.

She decides then and there that this Friday night won’t be like every other and if she’s been given the opportunity to enjoy it, she most certainly will.

“The pleasure is all mine, Korra.” Asami finally says, smirks in the most mischievous of ways and takes a sip just as their glasses clink together.  _ All mine _ , she thinks to herself and leans back in her chair taking a deep, long breath.  


	40. Flower shop

Korra leaned against the counter of the shop, taking a long, deep breath. The first scent that hit her was the one of lilies, of course. Then came the gardenias and lilacs, soon followed by jasmine and her vast collection of garden roses.

 

She smiled to herself, taking in the sight right after the fragrance.

 

It wasn’t always Korra’s dream to own a flower shop but somewhere along the way of not wanting to be a politician and discovering that being an average ‘everyday hero’ isn’t as easy, Korra settled for the third best. It turned out becoming a florist was what made her, and many others, the happiest.

 

That is, of course, until a certain someone popped in the store one day and began making her think – and feel – that happiness could be even more.

 

Right on queue, the bell above the door rang as the familiar figure strolled in and headed straight for the fire lilies. The woman picked one, the largest one, brought it up to her nose and took a long, careful whiff. She sighed slowly, deeply even, exhaling with a smile.

 

“Morning,” Korra murmured behind the counter, her smile not faltering once.

 

“Morning,” the woman said with a smile as she approached the counter.

 

“The usual?” Korra asked, smirking now.

 

“Mhm,yes,” The woman answered as she placed the flower on the counter and began fumbling through her purse.

 

“You know, one of these days you’re going to have to do more than just buy me a flower each day,” Korra mumbled, nervously biting her lip as the words came out.

 

“Oh, well, it’s a good thing then that I was about to ask you out today,” The girl replied shyly, averting her gaze.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, so, Korra, will you go out with me tomorrow night, if you’re not busy? I’d love to get to know you better.”

 

“Will you continue buying me flowers?”

 

“Of course,” The woman turned to meet Korra’s gaze, her lips pulled in a wide smile.

 

“Then I’d be happy to,” Korra grinned, reaching out to take the woman’s hand in her own, “Oh and Asami?”

 

“Yeah?” The woman answered, her cheeks flushing slightly from the contact.

 

“You look rather beautiful today.”

To say the woman’s cheeks matched the colour of the fire lilies would, most certainly, have been an understatement. 

 


	41. Come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Korrasami Anniversary!

“Yeah sure, I’ll let her in.” Korra spoke into her phone as she rounded the corner, slowly making her way towards her building, leaving the university buildings behind. 

Her last class of the day had just finished, there was no training on a Friday night and all Korra had to do throughout the rest of her evening was to let Kuvira’s new girlfriend in their apartment. She was running a little late and wouldn’t make it to their flat in time, and her girlfriend was due to arrive in an hour or so.

Living with Kuvira was… Interesting, Korra would say. She honestly couldn’t, for the life of her, find a better adjective to describe how it felt to share living space with a woman as intriguing as Kuvira. There were days when it would be the most pleasant thing in the world, Kuvira would be the nicest roommate and they had no problems, and then there were days when she seemed like a complete dictator.

Korra chuckled as the thoughts of Kuvira shouting over a misplaced mug came to her mind when she finally walked into the building and stepped inside the elevator. It was always a hilarious sight.

She made it inside the apartment within a minute, shrugging out of her jacket and setting her shoes beside the door. She thought about dinner for a moment but cast the thoughts aside, deciding dinner would come a little later in the evening because she had a show to catch up on and a few bottles of beer with her name on them in the fridge, so she hurried to take one out and settle on the couch as she logged into her Netflix account her Westworld marathon. 

The first episode was nearly at the end with not more than five minutes left, Korra had already retrieved a second bottle of beer from the fridge when a knock at the door startled her from her tv daze. 

She took a look through the peep-hole, frowning momentarily when there was nothing but black hair on the other side and then gasping out in surprise when the person outside the door turned and Korra caught sight of a very,  _ very _ pretty face. 

_ Fuck, Kuvira sure has taste,  _ were the first words to pop in her head and it wasn’t until the girl outside knocked on the door one more time that Korra actually remembered she had to let her in. It was, after all, Kuvira’s girlfriend, and Korra did say she’d let her in to wait for Kuvira. 

The door was unlocked in the next second and Korra swung it open with a small smile on her face. 

“Hi there.” She said, leaning against the door frace.

“Hello.” The girl said, offering a smile in return. “My name’s Asami, I’m-”

“Oh yeah, I know, I’ve been told.” Korra interrupted before the girl could finish what she was saying and she stepped aside, gesturing for her to walk in. “Come on in, I’ve been expecting you.” 

“You have?” Asami’s eyebrows rose in confusion but she walked past Korra and inside the apartment nonetheless.

“Yup.” Korra nodded and closed the door behind her, walking over to the kitchen. “Can I offer you something to drink while you wait?” 

“Uh…” Asami started, still staring at her in confusion. “What exactly are we waiting for?” 

Korra tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Um. Kuvira? Your girlfriend?” 

“I’m single.” Asami answered with an equally confused look. “And also the RA of the building who’s doing their monthly checkup of all the apartments in the building.” 

“Oh. Right.” Korra mumbled before rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh god. I’m such a doofus, I totally thought you were someone else.” 

Asami smiled at her, visibly relaxing. “Don’t worry about it. It was a misunderstanding.” 

“Yeah, my roommate asked me to let her new girlfriend in the flat and I had no idea how she looks or what her name is so I just assumed and god, now I realize I must look like a total idiot for doing that. I’m so sorry.” 

Asami let out a small chuckle at Korra’s rambling, eyeing her with a small smirk. “It’s okay, really, no harm done.” She shifted in her spot. “I um, I just wanted to check in and see if everything’s okay on the floor ‘cause we had a few noise complaints about the apartment next door.” 

“Oh no, I mean yeah, everything’s great. Awesome. Perfect. Totally exquisite.” Korra continued rambling, her cheeks growing hotter with each word. “Ugh. I’m just gonna shut up now.” 

Asami chuckled again before speaking. “Really, no worries. I’ll be going then.” She said before turning around and heading for the door. “See you around?” 

Korra nodded, rubbing the back of her neck again. “Yeah, hope so.” 

Asami smirked. “Bye.” 

Korra groaned when the door closed behind Asami, grumbling as she plopped back down on the couch. “Hope so?” She let her head fall back against the couch. “Nice one Korra, you useless bisexual.” 


	42. Holiday prompt no.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Korra's away on some political business over Christmas, rather than wait for her to come home, Asami goes to her..."

It takes eight days for Asami to finally crack.

“Okay, that’s it, you need to fix whatever is eating at you so we can finally get some actual work done!” Mako grumbles, pushing the paper in front of him away as he stands up from the chair. 

“Huh, what?” Asami looks up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Excuse me?” 

“You’ve been unfocused for the past three days, you’re not paying much or any attention to your projects, your assistant’s called me six times in the past two days to come and drag you away from the office and I’m at my wits end! What is going on?” 

Asami sighs, running a hand through her hair before pushing herself up from her chair and snatching her jacket from the back of it. “Come on.” She says, walking past him and towards her office door. “It’s a bit of a long story and I kinda really,  _ really _ need a drink right now.” 

They’re out of the building within minutes, with Asami’s assistant calling after her, something about two more meetings and questions about rescheduling when Mako simply waves him off and tells him Asami won’t be coming back for the rest of the day before slipping his scarf around his shoulders and shivering as the cold breeze hits him. 

The walk to their favorite hangout is just a little over ten minutes and Asami uses them to fill Mako in on everything that’s been happening in the last in the past three months so it’s not wonder that he practically bursting at the seams when the finally sit down and flag the bartender for drinks.

“You’re dating Korra!?”

“Shhhh!” Asami shushes him instantly, slapping his arm. “Wow, not sure they heard you  _ in Nepal _ !” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“This is for your ears only.” Asami shushes him again, glancing around and sighing out in relief when she realizes there’s hardly any other patrons, let alone any that could actually hear anything. The only other people are, luckily, scattered around the fairly large place and the bartender seems utterly disinterested in them. 

“I know, I’m sorry but you totally jumped me here Asami.” 

“What, it’s really not such a big deal.”

“Um, hello?” 

Asami glares at him.

“Asami, it’s not every day your best friend tells you she’s dating the future president, how often do you think I’ve heard that one?” 

“She’s not the future president!” 

“Oh please have you seen the polls, she’s got this one in the bag.” Mako scoffs, grinning sheepishly at the bartender when he comes back with their drinks. “But that’s not even remotely important. What is important is that you’ve been dating her for the past three months and you haven’t told me.” 

“You know I couldn't. I shouldn’t have told you now either because I haven’t discussed it with her and it’s all still so new and I-”

“And you’re too smitten and in the honeymoon phase of your relationship and  _ that’s  _ why you’ve been so distracted all the time.”

“What? No.” 

“You know I’m right, I just can’t figure out why you’ve been so antsy then..”

“She’s away on business.” Asami grumbles before downing her scotch, flagging the bartender for another one. “I haven’t seen her in over a week and I think I’m going crazy. This isn’t supposed to happen, right? I’m totally overreacting and I’m far too attached for something that’s still so new and fresh and I shouldn’t be so clingy but god Mako, I’m, I’m-”

“You’re falling for her.” 

Asami whirs at his words, eyes wide as she stares at him. “No, no it’s far too soon for something like that.” 

“There’s no time stamp for how long it takes you to fall for someone, Asami.” 

She groans, grabbing Mako’s drink from the bar and downing it as well, slamming the glass back down on it. “No. Impossible.” She glares at him, eyebrows furrowed as she speak. “That’s impossible, Mako. It’s too soon and it can’t be.”

“Asami.”

“No Mako.” She says, firmer this time, though she knows she trying to tell that more to herself than to him. “It’s not like that.” 

Mako sighs, nodding thankfully to the bartender when he brings over two more drinks. “Look, at least admit you’re totally smitten. You’re literally unable to function properly now that she’s away. Or function at all.”

“Mako, I’m the CEO of one of this country’s most notable companies, I lead through four, five different meetings a day, I run countless projects and I oversee each and every one of them and I am perfectly capable of _functioning_ _properly_ while my girlfriend is out of town.”

“Need I remind you of the past three days?” He gives her a look that’s all scepticism and silent judgement, one eyebrow raised as her stares her down. 

Asami groans, throwing her hands up over her head in surrender.

“Fine, okay? I miss her and it’s driving me crazy because I know she’s really busy, I mean for goodness sake she’s running for president, but I just wanna see her for longer than fifteen minutes over a wonky connection on Skype. Is that so much to ask?” 

“I really don’t think it is.” 

She looks at him before taking her glass, swirling the contents before taking a sip. “I just have to get through six more days and then she’ll be back and I’ll be fine.” 

“Six more days?” 

“They extended the trip to two weeks instead of ten days and that was already too much.” Asami sighs, finishing another shot as she pushes the glass away. “Listen to me, I’m so pathetic. Whining over not seeing my girlfriend whom I’ve been dating for merely three months. This is not me.” 

“You’re right, it’s not you.” Mako says, looking at her curiously. “And I think you already know what you should be doing. Or what you want to be doing.” 

“I wanna see her.” Asami mumbles out, waving towards the bartender. “And there’s nothing to do but wait. Unless…” She perks up, pulling her phone out of her purse.

Mako tilts his head, just watching her as he sips hips drink, the corner of his lips slowly curling in a smirk. 

“I’m going there.” Asami says after a couple of minutes of silent pondering and scrolling through her phone. “There, flight booked in an hour and a half.” She looks up, finally meeting Mako’s eyes. “I’m going to go see her.” She says, her eyes widening when the words finally register with her. “Oh my god what am I doing?” 

Mako reaches over, smirking at her. “You’re doing what you should have done probably three days ago instead of torturing yourself and everyone you work with.” 

“This is insane, isn’t it?” 

“A little crazy, definitely. But won’t it be worth it?” 

“Absolutely.” The word slips from Asami’s lips so fast Mako barely even hears it. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Don’t you have a plan to catch?” 

“Oh my god.” 

Asami’s out the bar and rushing to her apartment in less than a minute, scrambling to grab a cab as she tries to think of everything she needs to pack and everything she  _ can  _ pack if she wants to catch her flight.

* * *

 

Korra is woken from her slumber by incessant knocking on her hotel room door, groaning as she finally pushes herself up into a sitting position before calling out, her voice broken and croaky from sleep.

“What is it?” 

“Miss Adlartok, I’m very sorry to be disturbing your sleep but there’s someone downstairs at the lobby asking for you.” 

“Excuse me?” Korra’s eyes widen and she scrambles out of bed, rushing to the door as she pulls it open. “Do we have a full profile?” 

“Uh actually, it’s, um, it’s miss Asami Sato, from Sato Industries.” The man stutters. “We uh, the crew recognized her even before she came in asking for you but we didn’t know what to tell her?” 

Korra shakes her head, her heart seemingly bouncing from her chest to her throat. 

“I, well, send her up here.” She shuts the door quickly, cringing at her own behaviour before she opens it again, grinning sheepishly at her bodyguard. “Miss Sato is to be let in whenever or wherever she comes to see me, okay?”

The man nods and Korra mumbles a quick thank you before shutting the door and rushing to the bathroom, groaning when she catches sight of herself. Of course she’s a disheveled mess, it’s a little past midnight and she’s been asleep for the past hour so her hair’s sticking up in weird angles, her face is all puffy and her breath probably worse than rotten eggs.

She quickly makes herself presentable, trying to brush both her teeth and her hair at the same time and grumbling when she stubs her toe against a cabinet on her way out the bathroom. She’s just dimming the lights slightly when another knock on the door grabs her attention.

“Miss Adlartok, miss Sato is here.” 

She hears her bodyguards voice and hurries to the door, pulling it open to see his fairly confused face and Asami’s smiling one. She can’t really help the grin that spreads over her lips when her eyes meet Asami’s.

“Asami.” She murmurs, a little smitten at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. “Come in.” She mumbles, stepping aside and nodding to her bodyguard before she closes the door. “That will be all, thank you.” 

She’s just about to ask Asami what she’s doing there, in the middle of the night, three cities away from her home but as she turns around she’s immediately pushed up against the door she just closed and Asami’s lips are upon her own the next moment, insistent and hungry and Korra mentally curses herself for taking a few extra seconds to think about it all instead of just kissing her back. But then she finally does and their tongues meet, making Korra groan out, both in pleasure and relief, at the familiar feeling she’s slowly growing addicted to.

It takes them a while to finally move away from one another, minutes of kissing and tugging and teasing, wandering hands getting lost in hair and under clothes, touching and pressing over soft, heated skin. When they do finally pull apart, they rest their foreheads together, panting and grinning at one another.

“Hi.” Asami murmurs, pressing little pecks to Korra’s lips, still pressing her against the door.

“Hi there.” Korra returns, grinning from ear to ear as Asami peppers kisses over her face. “I was not expecting you here.” She murmurs, her hands slipping to Asami’s waist. “Not that I’m complaining, heck, I wish I’d thought of this.” 

“Yeah?” Asami pulls away fully, biting her bottom lip before speaking again. “This isn’t too much, too soon?” 

Korra shakes her head, slipping her hands up to cup Asami’s face and pull her close again. “Not at all.” She presses their lips together, kissing her again. “In fact, I was going crazy not being able to see you.” 

Asami sighs. “Oh thank god.” 

“Oh thank god?” 

“I thought I was overreacting. And getting too clingy.” Asami admits, trying to pull away again, only to be stopped by Korra’s tugging hands. 

“No, Asami, not at all.” Korra murmurs, capturing her lips in another soft kiss that seems to quickly turn more heated as Asami’s hands wander up to Korra’s hair and Korra’s own slip down to her hips, tugging at her shirt and pulling her close. “I wouldn’t mind you getting a little clingy.” Korra mumbles between kisses, groaning when Asami tilts her head and starts kissing her way down to Korra’s neck. “I was going crazy too. Really crazy.” 

“Yeah?” Asami hums, sucking on soft skin before traveling further down Korra’s neck and squealing out when she feels Korra’s hands slip lower until she’s tugged up into Korra’s arms and being carried to the bed. 

Korra grins at her, squeezing Asami’s behind as she carries her over to the bed. “Very crazy.” She murmurs. “So crazy that they actually had to pull me out of a meeting yesterday because I couldn’t focus.” 

Asami groans when Korra all but throws her down on the bed, only to immediately follow after, pushing her legs softly apart and settling between them, kissing her way up Asami’s neck until their lips finally meet again. 

“Hey.” Asami mumbles when they kiss, sliding her hands to Korra’s hair and running her nails down her scalp. “I missed you.” 

Korra hums and slips a hand underneath her shirt, fingertips skating over soft skin. “I missed you too. So much.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you do something about it then?” 

Korra pulls back just long enough to smirk down at Asami. 

“Oh I will, miss Sato. I will.”


	43. Holiday prompt no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Korrasami exchanging gifts"

Mmmorning babe.” Asami murmurs, humming as Korra continues pressing little pecks to her shoulder. “Someone’s up early.” 

Korra grins against her skin, slipping her hands away until her fingertips skim over the ticklish spots over Asami’s ribs. “It’s Christmas morning babe.” She murmurs before going into a full out tickle attack, laughing as Asami starts squirming in her arms. “Presents time!” She shouts and deftly slips out of bed, running towards their living room in her shorts and sleeping shirt as she turns the heating on along the way and manages to wake Naga up from her peaceful slumber.

“What a dork.” Asami mumbles to herself, sleepily shuffling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, grabs Korra’s toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it, shuffling her way to the living room and patting Naga with her free hand as the dog waits for her outside the bathroom. “Hey girl.” She grins at the dog, rubbing behind her ears. “Happy Christmas to you too cutie.” 

“Babe, come on, I wanna see your face when you open up your presents!” Korra calls from the living room and Naga’s ears perk up at her words and she runs off, her tails wagging happily as Asami follows along. 

“Presents?” She asks when she’s spots Korra sitting beside the tree, unwrapping the box with her name on it. She walks over, waving the toothbrush in front of Korra’s face until she takes it and proceeds to brush her teeth while simultaneously trying to unwrap her present with one hand. 

Korra looks up, toothbrush in her mouth and the cutest, most adorable puppy-dog expression on her face.

“I mhay hawe bhought shou mowhe than whone?” 

Asami stares at her a moment longer before bursting out in laughter at the dork in front of her. 

“Toothbrush sweetie, I didn’t get a thing you just said.” 

Korra’s eyes widen and she’s up on her feet in an instant, making her way towards the bathroom. She comes back a few minutes later, toothbrush missing, hair a little less sleep-messy and a wide grin plastered on her lips. “Sorry.” She shrugs walking over and slipping her hands to Asami’s waist, pressing their lips together softly. “I said, I may have bought you more than one present?” 

“How many is more than one?” 

“Uh… Three?” Korra grins at her before pressing little kisses over Asami’s chin.

“Well, I guess that’s okay ‘cause I also got you three?” 

Korra pulls back, her eyes wide in shock. “Oh my god, after all that ‘ _ don’t you dare get me more than one thing again’ _ preaching? I can’t believe it.” 

Asami shrugs as she steps away, walking over to the kitchen and starting coffee. “What can I say.” 

Korra chuckles and sits back down beside the tree, finally reaching her present. “Oh my god, you got me the book!” Korra shouts, grinning up at Asami approaching with two mugs in her hands and a smile on her lips. “How did you remember?” 

Asami shrugs. “You’ve only mentioned it… A dozen times in the past two months?” 

“And it’s signed! How did you manage that?” 

“I have my ways.” Asami smirks at her, taking a sip of her coffee as she sets the other mug down on the coffee table. 

“Your turn now.” Korra murmurs, handing Asami’s present to her and grinning like a madman as she watches her unwrap it carefully, almost too slowly for her liking. “Babe you’re taking too long.”

“Shhh.” Asami shushes, finally putting the wrapping paper aside as her brows furrow for a moment before she finally realizes what the present is. “Korra. You didn’t.” 

“I kind of did.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Asami squeezes the soft fabric in her hands, gently running her fingers through it before she slips it around herself, feeling her eyes water slightly as she watches the glee in Korra’s own eyes. 

“Baby, this is too much.” She murmurs, wiping at her eyes when Korra stumbles over, cupping her cheeks and pressing their lips together. “How did you even know I wanted this?” 

Korra chuckles and presses another brief peck to her lips. “Remember when we took a walk back home last week after the movie? Instead of taking a cab?” 

Asami nods.

“Well we walked beside this shop and I guess you saw it in the window and you stopped for a moment, just staring at it in wonder. I figured it would be a great Christmas present.” She shrugs, moving back to sit beside the tree. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it, sweetie.” Asami murmurs, pressing the shawl closer to her face. “It actually reminded me of something my mother used to wear but I eventually forgot about it and I guess by the time I’d remember again, they would have probably sold it.”

“I got you covered, love.” Korra murmurs, looking around the tree. “So, where’s the rest?” 

Asami looks at her, one eyebrow raised inquisitively. “I could ask you the same.” 

She only gets a shrug and a smug grin in return so she takes a sip of the coffee, waiting for Korra to speak.

“I may have hidden the others around the apartment.” Korra bites her lip and stands up, only to move over to sit beside Asami as she grabs the other mug and takes a few sips. “You’ll have to go looking.” 

Asami bursts out laughing, setting the mug down on the table. “I guess we had the same idea then.” 

Korra join in on the laughter, slipping an arm around Asami and pulling her in close. “How about we go looking for them after breakfast?” 

“Mmhm, sounds perfect.”


	44. Holiday prompt no.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asami gets stuck inside the chimney"

_ This was such a bad idea, _ Asami thinks as she slides a few inches lower, hands and feet pushing against the tight confines of the bricked up chimney she’s found herself in.  _ Who even does this?  _

Somehow, in her stupidly smitten and slightly drunken mind an idea appeared, one she’s sure she’ll always deem the stupidest damned idea she’s ever had because really - going down Korra’s chimney to surprise her for Christmas  _ has to _ be the dumbest shit anyone’s ever tried to pull. And to think she actually considered it a brilliant idea at some point. 

_ This is all Bolin’s fault _ , the thought courses through her mind as her hand almost slips and she has to push harder against the wall, groaning slightly when she feels the added tension in her arm.  _ Bolin and that stupid competition and the stupid whiskey. _ She’s just about to slide a couple more inches down, pleased with herself and the fact that it’s all actually been smooth so far and she’s nearly at the end, when she realizes the back of her Santa suit has snagged on something and she groans in pain when she tries to tug herself free from it, feeling something push into her rib at the spot where the suit won’t budge.

“Great.” She mutters into the silence and the dark surrounding her.  _ This is officially the stupidest idea I’ve ever had and if I actually survive this I’m having my mind wiped so I can never remember this.  _

“What the…?” 

Asami hears Korra’s voice come from underneath her, somewhere further away and realization hits a moment later. Her Santa bag full of presents is lying on the floor, probably all black and charred from the coal in the old fireplace that Korra hasn’t used in years, and it has to be the weirdest sight Korra’s come upon. 

“Whoever you are you better come out of there before I call the cops.” Korra says and Asami groans, quietly. 

“It’s me.” She mutters, realizing a moment later Korra probably couldn’t hear her. 

“Look I don’t know what you were gonna do here since my dog’s about as ready to pounce up the chimney as I am to smoke you out but I suggest you slip out before I dial 911.” 

Asami groans a little louder this time, grumbling as she does. “It’s me Korra. Asami.” 

“Asam- What?” 

Asami hears shuffling before she catches sight of light flashing up the chimney, hitting her square in the eyes before Korra’s unruly hair makes an appearance and their eyes meet as Korra pokes her head inside the fireplace, looking up at her.

“Oh. It really is you.” Korra mumbles, scrambling away as she hits her head and lets out a squealing sound a second later, followed by a  _ ow fuck _ quietly muttered afterwards. “Um, Asami?”

“Yeah?” 

“This is gonna be a stupid questions but - what the hell are you doing in my chimney?” 

Asami sighs, her shoulders sagging slightly. “Would you believe me if I told you I’m Santa Claus?” 

She hears Korra’s chuckle, followed by that warm voice she loves so much. “Not exactly sure you can pull off his beard.” 

“I think I lost it somewhere further up the chimney.” 

“Did you come from upstairs?” Korra pokes her head back inside, staring up at her.

“Uh… Yep?”

There’s a moment of silence before Korra speaks up again, nothing but a single question falling from her lips.

“Why?” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“You could have called?” Korra chuckles, smirking up.

“Yeah but I also wanted to surprise you.” 

“Then you could have just shown up at my door.” Korra grins at her. 

“Well tell that to past me and her drunk brain.”

“Aaah.” Korra laughs out this time, unable to hold it any longer. After a minute of laughing she manages to calm down enough to speak again. “So you coming down any time soon?” 

“I’d love to.” Asami mumbles. “But…” 

“But?” 

“I’m stuck.” She groans, her head falling back against the bricks as she looks up. “My suit is stuck on something.” 

Korra chuckles for a moment then stops immediately, still somewhat giggling when Asami gives her a stern look. “Alright, alright. Let me see what I can do.” 

“I’m not sure you can do anything.” 

“Give me a moment and don’t go anywhere.” Korra calls, chuckling before disappearing. 

“Ha-ha, very funny…” Asami mumbles, suddenly aware of the eerie silence and the darkness that surrounds her now that Korra is out of sight and she’s alone again. And it’s just creepy enough to make her shudder in discomfort until the next moment when Korra pops her head back inside, smirking up at her. 

“Oh! Still here.” She grins, holding a flashlight in one hand and something Asami can’t quite recognize in the other. “Alright, I think I see the problem. It’s nothing big, you can probably push through but I’m gonna have to either cut your suit or you’ll have to shimmy down from it.” There’s a second of silence before Korra starts laughing again. “Sorry, pun totally not intentional.” 

“I’m so not amused.” Asami grumbles, trying to position herself slightly differently but groaning out in pain as her muscles ache from all the exertion and the odd position she’s been in for a while now. 

“You okay up there?” Korra calls, worrying her bottom lip. 

“I just need to get down before my muscles start cramping.” 

“Let’s get you down.” Korra says, pushing through inside the large fireplace so she can pull large stick she’s been holding. “Okay I need you to move up a little, if you can.” 

“I can try.” Asami groans, moving her hands and feet, trying to climb up a few inches. “Is that a broom?” She asks, eyeing the long stick Korra seems to be holding. 

Korra shrugs sheepishly. “Either this or we call the firemen.” 

“The broom will do.” Asami mutters, climbing up enough for Korra to push the broom behind her back and swat at her suit that’s snagged against a particularly sharp brick that seems to be a little out of place. “Got it?” Asami mumbles, shaking slightly as she feels her arms begin to cramp and her calves aching from the pressure. 

“Almost.” Korra mumbles, carefully pushing the broom to one side. “Got it.” She says, already slipping out the fireplace. “You think you’ll be able to come down now?” 

Asami only groans in response, letting herself slide down slowly, feet and hands moving as she tries to ease the pressure. The second she feels the bricks disappear beneath her soles she lets one foot dangle down, making sure it’s safe to extend it when she hears Korra’s voice.

“You can stand up now I think, you’re tall enough to reach.” 

Asami lets her foot finally reach the ground, pushing her hands against the brick wall as her other leg extends down and it feels like all the air is swept out of her lungs when she’s finally safe on the ground. 

“Oh my god.” She groans, her back sliding down against the wall as she sits in the fireplace, her arms and legs shaking. “That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.” She mumbles, sighing as she settles hand hands in her lap, legs and arms finally coming to rest. “I think I’m gonna be in pain for a week.” 

Korra smiles, staring at her, and leans down to take hold of Asami’s hand, pulling her up and away from the fireplace. “Come on, you can’t sit in that.” She murmurs, slipping her hands underneath Asami and pulling her up in her arms, carefully carrying her over to the bathroom. “Let’s get you washed up and then I get to cuddle with Santa, hm?” 

Asami simple chuckles in response, pressing a soft kiss to Korra’s chin and burrowing further into her soft warmth as she slides her arms up around Korra’s neck, hugging her tight.

Who knew such a silly idea could end up so well? 


	45. Holiday prompt no.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami mistletoe shenanigans

It was a winter like any other before, with the only difference being that Korra found herself spending it in an unfamiliar place, surrounded mostly by strangers and wishing so badly she could travel back through time and get her lazy ass on the train two hours sooner. That way she wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a few old highschool friends stranded in the same crappy situation but she’d be home, warm and cozy with Naga and her parents, enjoying her mom’s homemade cooking and her father’s silly jokes. 

But fate clearly had different plans.

So after leaving work an hour later than intended, Korra realized she’d never be able to catch the train she initially planned on going by and after grabbing her stuff, packing the few essentials she’d left unpacked the day before, she made her way to the train station and boarded the first train home after the one she’d missed. The thought of her current situation didn’t even cross her mind in all the mess of people and unfamiliar faces, until the train came to a screeching stop and after nearly thirty minutes of people grumbling, coughing, whining and nearly yelling the conductor finally came by to tell everyone that the train was now officially stranded and they’d be going nowhere, thanks to the near blizzard-like weather outside. 

After the initial shock, Korra managed to phone her parents and let them know she was okay but she wouldn’t be coming home that evening. Things took a turn for the better when she stepped out of the train, lugging her large bag and her laptop along, and stumbled upon a few faces she remembered dearly from high school. 

Bolin, his brother Mako and, what Korra couldn’t believe, none other than Asami Sato. It turned out they were all actually roommates in Asami’s apartment back in the city and really, Korra realized it was only logical, considering Mako and Bolin were her adoptive brothers. But of all people, it just had to be Asami Sato, the girl Korra had a massive crush on way back when they were just schoolmates, nothing more than just two people who’d occasionally wave to one another in passing. Of course, Korra never really did anything about the crush, Asami always made her too nervous, and in the end they went their separate ways in college so it was all out of the questions. What Korra didn’t actually know until they all took a walk towards the nearby town they were stranded in, was that all three of them also lived in the city, and not that far from Korra.

The hotel was, of course, fully booked by the time Korra managed to get to the reception area and after quite a bit of talking and haggling, she gave up on the idea of getting a room because the receptionist simply didn’t want to cooperate any longer and if they had no more rooms, well, they had no more rooms. 

“Why not come room with me?” Asami asked her just minutes later when the three of them approached her at the hotel bar. “I made reservations the moment the conductor started saying we were stranded and I booked two rooms so you’re welcome to share with me.” 

And Korra really should have said no, she should have been smart enough to know that Asami’s room would come with a double bed, not two single beds, that her room wouldn’t be so big that Korra wouldn’t be able to run away from her whenever, or hide away in a corner and pretend she was immersed in her laptop. 

But Korra just had to say yes, driven by the idea of just sleeping through the night and already thinking of her mother’s cooking and the way Naga would certainly tackle her straight into the snow the moment she showed up at the front porch. 

And that’s exactly how Korra found herself sitting at the hotel bar again, at one in the morning, watching the weather report and groaning as the lady told the public that snow had no intentions of letting up and she hoped they were all at home, safe and warm and snuggled up.

“Is this seat taken?” She heard Asami’s voice from behind her and a moment later Asami was standing beside her with that stupidly gorgeous smile and her eyes sparklier than Korra remembered them.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Korra mumbled, smiling sheepishly back at her. “What are you doing here at this hour?” 

“Couldn’t sleep. I assume you couldn’t either?” 

“Not really.” Korra murmured, nodding and mouthing a quiet thank you to the bartender when he came walking by with a new glass of scotch for her. “I always found it hard to fall asleep in a bed that’s not my own.”

“Ah:” Asami hummed, leaning on her elbow. “How did you manage in college then?” 

“I didn’t, actually.” Korra grinned before taking a sip, amused by Asami’s furrowed brows. “Mom and dad brought my bed to the apartment.” 

“Oh.” Asami chuckled. “Makes sense.” She stared at Korra for a moment before glancing to the side. “Still got it?” 

“Nah, I grew a bit too much for that old thing.” 

Silence enveloped them for a minute or two and in reality, Korra didn’t mind at all. Everything was actually rather perfect.

She had a glass of scotch in her hand, a warm place to drink it in, a beautiful woman sitting next to her and soft jazz playing somewhere in the background. So what if she wasn’t at home? 

“You ladies feelin’ the holiday spirit yet?” The bartender murmured as he walked by, grinning at them before looking up above them.

“Wha…” Korra’s words trailed off as she looked up and noticed mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, right above the two of them. 

“Well that’s sneaky.” Asami hummed, a smile evident in the warm tone of her voice. “And quite fortunate.” 

Korra barely registered her words, how silent they were, but after a second of pondering she finally spoke up. 

“Fortunate? Why?” 

Asami finally looked at her then, truly looked at her, and it was one of those moments Korra didn’t really believe in anymore, not since she’d known love and loss and heartache, and these moments seemed like something that only happened in the movies. But she was in one of them right there and then, with Asami’s eyes gleaming and warm, her lips so red and slightly open as she slid her hand to Korra’s cheek and cupped it softly, murmuring so only Korra could hear.

“Because it gave me the courage to do this.” 

And then Asami’s lips pressed into Korra’s own, warm and gentle and so,  _ so soft _ , if only for a few seconds before Asami pulled back, resting her forehead against Korra’s and giving her enough space and time to pull back. But Korra could feel her warm breath against her own lips, could feel the warmth still on them, the sweet scent that was Asami and all she wanted was to feel those lips again. 

So she leaned in and captured them, pulled one between her own and ran her tongue lightly over it, smiling into the kiss when she felt Asami respond. 

It wasn’t until they heard the bartender laughing on the side that they remembered where they were and what they were doing.

“I-”

“Shhh.” Korra shushed Asami before she could say anything, slipping her hand to Asami’s and lacing their fingers. “Now I wish I had that same courage years ago.” 

Asami pulled back immediately, staring at her with questioning eyes. “What do you mean years ago?” 

“I had a crush on you in high-school.” Korra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. “A huge one, at that.”

“What?” Asami’s eyes widened even further and Korra figured she shouldn’t have said that. “You mean to tell me you were into me at the same time I was into you and nothing ever happened between us?” Asami’s expression turned from shocked to mildly offended and Korra realized it wasn’t because of what she said but because of what both of them should have said years ago.

“Well that sucks.” Korra said with a chuckle before taking a sip of her scotch. She caught sight of Bolin and Mako approaching from the restaurant that was just in the other room so she pulled her hand away, stretching a little awkwardly and mouthing ‘ _ the boys’  _ to Asami when she got a questioning look in return. 

“Seems like we’re not the only ones that came down here for a midnight snack.” Bolin chuckled as he pulled a high chair for himself and settled beside Asami.

“ _ You _ came down here for a midnight snack, I came down because the heating in our room is busted and it’s pretty much the same temperature as outside.” Mako grumbled, pulling up a chair himself and plopping down. 

“Well, uh, it’s actually quite late and our room has great heating so I think I’m gonna head to bed now.” Asami said, moving a hand to her mouth as she yawned, which Korra could only assume was a fairly bad attempt at faking but nonetheless it worked and soon she was walking out the bar and heading across the reception. 

Korra watched the sway of her hips more attently that she probably should have and when Bolin cleared his throat she stood up from her chair, nearly stumbling over her own feet, mumbling a stuttered excuse and practically dashing towards the elevators where she was sure she’d find Asami. 

It wasn’t until much later, in the early morning hours, tangled in sheets, grinning and laughing with the woman next to her, that Korra thanked fate for toying with her and getting her snow-stuck in a town in the middle of nowhere. 


	46. Corner store corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesky customers and kind strangers that swoop in to save the day.

“How do you expect to sell anything with this kind of service, if you can actually call it that?” The older, clearly disgruntled man grumbles, much to Korra’s dismay. He’s unrelenting in his attacks, and has been for the past twenty minutes, even though he could see she was busy and there were at least two other employees he could go pester. 

_ But no, you had to come to me, _ Korra thinks, rolling her eyes as she looks away from him and barely manages to suppress a groan at his words. She continues with her work, slowly moving away cans of peas from one side of the shelf to the other, internally cursing the moment she agree to stay a bit longer and help out because they were clearly understaffed. 

“I’m sorry sir,” She starts, words already ingrained in her brain from all the times she’s said them, “but I cannot call the manager because you don’t like the company that we get our canned corn from.” She sighs and turns to meet his eyes, fearlessly peering at him. “The manager isn’t the one who decides who the store works with shipping wise, and cannot, as such, help you in any way.” 

The man’s frown only seems to get bigger at that and he takes a deep breath, probably going over his own words, before he speaks again. 

“I don’t care who takes care of that, it’s the manager’s job to listen to your customer’s complaints! Get me your manager because I have a lot of things to point out and I am not leaving this store until I’ve talked to someone.” He stomps his foot a little on the ground as if trying to demonstrate that he really won’t be moving from the spot and at this point Korra is regretting her decision to stay more than she can possibly explain.

The man crosses his arms over his chest, one hand gripping tightly the offending can of corn, and continues to stare at her. If there’s anything other than judgement and supremacy in his stare, Korra definitely can’t see it. Just as she tries to respond he huffs and all but shouts.

“I demand to be heard!” 

Korra’s eyebrow twitches at the rising and tone of his voice and she’s all but ready to do something that might cost her the job, no matter how horrible it might be, but before she can actually open her mouth and say something that would end in her receiving a termination letter, a lovely yet sharp voice coming from behind interrupts both her thoughts and her actions. 

“Oh don’t worry, everyone’s heard you loud and clear.” 

She follows the sound of the voice, turning around and glancing over her shoulder, only to be met with what could only be described, in the most cliche of ways, as the loveliest sight she’s ever had the chance to gaze upon. 

A woman -  _ girl _ \- around her age, slightly taller, stands almost beside her, lean arms resting at her sides. 

“Excuse me?” The man asks before Korra can say anything, “Do you mind? I’m having a private conversation with this young lady here.” He waves a finger in Korra’s general direction, making her stomach churn, while obviously both frowning and glaring at the young woman next to her.

“Actually sir,” She starts, arms crossed over her chest, “You’re in a public place having a very public and godawful, one-sided conversation-” she punctuates her point by gesturing quotation marks before crossing her arms again, “-with this poor girl that’s just trying to do her job that you so rudely interrupted. Not to mention you’ve been pestering her for twenty minutes now and that’s borderline harassment, if you ask me.” She runs a hand through her hair, cocking her hips to one side and sending a glare the man’s way.

He gasps, clearly taken aback by her words and shakes his head, all but shouting at her.

“Shame on you, both of you! Young people have no respect for their elders anymore! And you’re a little bi-” 

Korra takes a step towards him, eyes set ablaze and her words sharp and low.

“You’d better not finish that sentence sir, because as  _ the manager _ of this particular store, I will stand for this and have our customers insulted.” She puts one last can of peas away and doesn’t even bother looking at him when she speaks again. “As for your corn concerns, you can express them in an email addressed to the farm itself, they are the ones responsible and will officially respond to you in fourteen days at most. Now if you don’t mind, my shift has ended twenty minutes ago and I’d like to go home.” 

She finishes her speech with a raised eyebrow, watching and barely stopping herself from grinning as the man scoffs and scurries past them, flushing red and grumbling with each step. She then turns to the girl beside her, raising a hand to rub at the back of her neck as she nervously shifts from one foot to the other.

“Thank you for that,” Korra murmurs, “I was seconds away from probably losing my job there and if you hadn’t stepped in I don’t know what I’d have done.” 

She feels green eyes shift to her own and all but cowers at the attention. But then there’s a sensation in the pit of her stomach as the stranger reaches out and places her hand on Korra’s arm, and there’s a storm that starts where those gentle fingers wrap around her muscle, a heat blazing through her veins and spreading through her whole being like a wildfire.

“Don’t worry about it,” The girl says with a smile, ”I know the feeling, really. Know the tiny coffee shop down the street?” Korra nods and the woman’s smile seems to widen. “Well I work there and I have to deal with this sort of crap almost every day too so I tend to jump in and defend my fellow martyrs whenever I can.” 

Korra feels her cheeks grow impossibly warmer and she’s not really sure if it’s because of the random act of kindness from a random stranger she’s just had the pleasure of experiencing or the fact that this very stranger happens to be a gorgeous young woman whom she cannot stop staring at and might just be the prettiest girl Korra’s ever seen. 

It’s probably the latter. 

Yup, it’s definitely the latter, Korra realizes, when the comforting weight of the girl’s hand leaves its place on Korra’s arm and the disappointment Korra feels is bigger than any she’s ever felt. 

“I appreciate it,” Korra finally murmurs, finding the words somewhere in the back of her brain that’s still somehow functioning in the presence of this dazzling beauty before her. Her hand is still at the back of her neck, scratching mindlessly the short hairs there. “Um, I, can I maybe make it up to you?” Korra wonders with a small sheepish smile playing on her lips. Her cheeks flush an even darker colour when the words tumble out. 

The girl tilts her head slightly, seemingly contemplating Korra’s words, before her lips spread into a wide smile and she slips a hand in her jacket pocket, eyes never leaving Korra’s own.

“Actually, you can.” She says, fishing out her phone and unlocking the screen with a few presses of her thumb over it. “I was wondering what the email of the store is.” She adds, holding the phone in her hand. When Korra visibly flinches at the words, her smile turning into a dazed look, the girl only giggles - she actually giggles - a little before continue. “I wanna ask them about this cute employee they have working at this store, about my age, a little shorter, really pretty blue eyes, messy brown hair… I didn’t quite catch her name yet and I kinda really wanna buy her coffee.” 

Realization hits Korra like a high-speed rail and in seconds her own eyes have a glint matching the one she can see in the green ones staring at her.

“Korra.” She murmurs, reaching out and offering her hand. “The name’s Korra.”

She’s never really believed in love at first sight, it’s always been a sort of cliche for her but when their hands touch, their fingers slip together and she can almost feel the buzzing that starts from one small contact, Korra’s pretty sure she can believe in love at first touch. 

“Hi Korra,” The girl murmurs right back at her, her fingers tight against Korra’s own, “My name’s Asami and I’d like to buy you coffee.” 

Her cheeks are flushed, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, and the swarm of butterflies that seems to have inhabited her stomach is probably building a colony down there, but this time, Korra is sure it’s ‘cause of this lovely stranger that she’d really like to get to know better. 

So she grasps the warm hand tighter and flashes her most dazzling smile.

“Hi Asami,” She says with a grin, “I’d really like that.” 


	47. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, you forgetful, smooth dork.

Asami huffed as she plopped down on the park bench, hoping to get some rest after her hour long workout. As much as she loved spending time in the park and working out every afternoon, it was becoming so hard to manage with all the time she was supposed to spend in the office. She scooted further to the left, only to bump into something with her hand. She almost jumped up at the contact, until she realized it’s only a notebook.

She inspected it briefly, staring at it, before she picked it up and brought it to her lap. As she opened it, a gasp fell from her lips.

An almost lifelike drawing of a large, fluffy bear-dog was staring at her with ferocious eyes and the whole drawing looked astoundingly realistic. She drew her finger over it slowly and softly, barely grazing the surface, only to check if it was an actual drawing. Satisfied with the realization that it in fact is, she flipped a page slowly, only to gasp once more.

A barely clothed figure, splayed on a bed, with its eyes closed and a hand wandering underneath the faint fabric drawn over the body. For a moment Asami simply stared at the drawing, in awe of how well the muscles were drawn, how gorgeously its hair was falling all around it and how well that lip bite on its face was drawn. The next moment, however, Asami found herself running a finger over the drawing, but this time not to check the art, only to… well just to touch it. She ran her finger to the side of the page and slowly tugged, turning it around. 

Then she barely managed to keep the notebook from falling from her hands. 

In the centre of the page there was only one figure, an extremely familiar one, in a standing pose, hands on its hips and long, black hair splayed down the figures shoulders. The only things coloured on the figure were its gorgeous green eyes and dark, red lips. 

Asami stared in awe, unable to connect the dots and yet, somehow, connecting them, if vaguely.

_ Is this… me? This is totally me. But who… Wait, am I seriously this skinny?  _

Asami put the notebook aside and stood up, inspecting herself, lifting her t-shirt up and checking her muscles, then staring down at her legs, a frown adorning her face. 

“Wow, I really am skinny.” She mumbled to herself, unaware of stranger approaching her on the side. 

“You could stand to gain a few pounds,” Came a soft voice from her right.

Asami jumped a little, startled.

“Sorry,” The woman who just stood next to her said gently, “Didn’t mean to startle you, I just came to see if my no- Ah, there it is!” The woman grabbed the notebook and pulled it to her chest, a faint, red blush playing across her cheeks. “I forgot t-this.” 

“That’s yours?” Asami finally recomposed herself and spoke, checking if her clothes were all back in place. 

“Yeah, I was here a few minutes ago, I actually come here almost every day.”

“Really?” Asami said, staring at the woman. It was only then did she realize the intensity of the woman’s blue eyes and the way her muscles just begged to be let out of her fairly tight t-shirt. “I’ve never seen you.” 

“I’m always here, uh, sketching.” 

“It’s really nice work.” 

“You saw?” The woman’s expression turned from gentle to scared in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh my god,” Asami started, “I’m so sorry, I just, I sat down and accidentally found it and I couldn’t help but peek in and it’s gorgeous, it’s really gorgeous!” 

“Really?” The woman smiled, shyly.

“Yeah, very.” Asami said with a shy smile of her own, “But uhm… am I really that skinny?” 

The girl’s eyes widened before she burst out laughing, “No, I just had a really weird day back then and you ended up looking way skinnier than you actually are. But uhm…” Her voice trailed off and she averted her gaze, rubbing the back of her neck, “Maybe I could take you out to dinner, you know, just in case?” She turned back to meet Asami’s gaze, her dark-coloured cheeks painted with a crimson blush.

“I’d love that,” Asami said with a smile, hand rummaging her pocket. She pulled out her phone and opened a new contact, “Here,” She said. 

The woman wrote down her number and Asami immediately gave her a ring. The woman’s phone started ringing in her pocket and they both grinned at it. 

“So, uhm, tomorrow night at eight?” The woman asked, almost hopefully. “Oh and, my name is Korra.” She added and offered a hand. 

“Tomorrow at eight, sounds perfect.” Asami said, taking the girl’s hand and smiling to herself even wider as jolts of excitement shot through her. “And I’m Asami.” 

“Korra,” The girl said with a smile matching her own, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” 

 


	48. Neighbors (no.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queue neighborly shenanigans

Asami huffs as the building doors close behind her and she tugs the large bags in her hands closer to herself, glancing towards the elevator. Her eyes widen immediately as she spots her neighbour already inside and the automatic doors closing so she panics, just a little, and shouts across the hall hoping the woman will hear her.

“Hold the door please!”

She’s nearly running towards the damned elevator now and she sighs in relief when the doors are opening again and her neighbour’s got her hand on the buttons with a sheepish smile and her other hand at the back of her neck.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” The woman mumbles and steps aside as Asami all but stumbles in, leaning against the far wall.

“No no, sorry for shouting at you.” Asami shakes her head, trying to catch her breath. “I just didn’t wanna wait another five minutes for this damn thing and going up the stairs with these…” 

“Oh yeah, no, definitely.” The woman smiles at her, “Someone ought to fix the lift though, it really is too slow.” She glances away, slipping her hands in her jacket pockets. “Kinda old as well.” She murmurs, and Asami can’t help but stare at the way the woman grins at her own words.

Sure, Asami’s noticed her neighbour before. Of course she has. Who wouldn’t? 

The woman’s nothing if not absolutely stunning. 

Really, it has to be some some sort of a crime to be so good-looking and yet so adorable at the same time. And goodness gracious, those muscles. Asami has definitely taken her time appreciating the masterpiece that is her neighbour’s body every time they’d stumble into one another or share the elevator. 

“Crappy weather outside.” The woman says and Asami offers a small smile at her attempt at small-talk. 

“Mhm, they said it’s supposed to start snowing tonight.” 

“What?” The woman’s head whips towards Asami. “No way. This early?” 

“Indeed, I was just as shocked.” Asami fishes out her phone from her purse but instantly shoves it back in. “I was gonna show you the forecast but uh, no signal.” She mumbles a little awkwardly, her cheeks warming at the sight of the woman’s smile.

“That’s alright, I’ll just check it out when I get up to my place.” She answers and pulls out one hand to run it through her hair, smoothing it out before rubbing the back of her neck. “You actually live two doors away from me, right? Asami?” 

Asami lights up at her words. “Yeah, I’m sorry I never actually caught your name.”

“We never actually officially introduced. I’m Korra.” The woman reaches out, offering her hand and Asami takes it gently, reveling in how smooth Korra’s skin is. “Pleasure to officially meet you Asami.” 

“Likewise Korra.” 

It’s just then that the elevator dings in a familiar sound, letting them know they’d reached their floor. Korra hangs behind for a moment, gesturing for Asami to step out first with a smile, and Asami obliges, awkwardly passing her by but still waiting outside of the elevator.

“So I guess this is me.” Asami says as they reach her apartment door. “I’ll see you around Korra?” 

“Yeah.” Korra nods and moves past her to her own apartment.

It takes Asami another minute or two to actually fish out her keys from her purse, rummaging through it and mentally chiding herself for always stuffing them in some side pocket she’ll forget about. When she finally finds them she throws one last glance over her shoulder to look at Korra who’s going through her pockets in search of her own keys.

Asami’s got the door open and she’s just about to step in and close them with a wistful sigh, when she hears Korra’s voice and the words she really didn’t expect.

“Oh for fucks sakes!” 

Asami’s peeking out before she can actually stop herself and Korra turns to her, cheeks red and her eyes wide.

“Sorry.” Korra mumbles. “I can’t find my keys.” She waves a finger towards her door as the words leave her mouth. “Again.” She adds in a half-whisper.

Asami’s watching her curiously before she leans against the door frame. “You wanna come over?” 

Korra’s head whips towards her. “Oh, I, uh.” She clears her throat and turns to fully face Asami. “That’s very nice of you but I should probably go look for them. I think I probably left them at work.” She shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” She raises a hand to rub the back of her neck as she looks to the side. “I better get going before that snowstorm hits.” 

Asami tries her hardest not to be disappointed but really, Korra’s got a point and maybe she should actually invite her out for coffee, on a real date, instead of taking advantage of a situation as shitty as the one Korra’s found herself in. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Asami says with a soft smile. “I hope you find them real quick.” 

“Thanks.” Korra mumbles in passing. “I’ll see you later.” 

Asami simply nods and closes the door behind her as she walks in her apartment. She sighs and makes her way around the apartment, setting her bag down on the kitchen island and quickly washing her hands when she reaches the bathroom a minute later.

She knows she should be doing some more work, there’s definitely something she could fiddle with, some new designs to fix up, but Asami can’t find the focus and she spend the next few minutes simply walking around the apartment aimlessly, making herself some tea in the process before she makes her way to the couch.

Maybe a movie night will do her good. 

She’s just about to set her tea down and settle on the couch when a knock on the door interrupts her train of thought.

Asami doesn’t expect to see  brown hair tousled and slightly wet, and warm, pleading blue eyes when she opens the door in a hurry.

“Korra?” She starts, eyes wide in confusion. “What are you doing here?” 

“So uh, remember that snowstorm?” Korra mumbles, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

Asami looks over her shoulder, glancing at the window from afar, trying to make out what’s going on outside. “Uh, has it started already?” 

“Oh it’s full-force already.” Korra grumbles, running a hand through her hair. “I stepped out for a minute and look at me.” 

Asami does look at her, unfortunately, and the blush that spreads over her cheeks is almost a reflex to how adorable Korra is looking. She manages to compose herself fast this time though and mumbles quickly, stepping aside and ushering Korra in.

“Well come on in then, I’m pretty sure you didn’t manage to find your keys in the past five minutes.” 

“Nope.” Korra shakes her head. “And thank you, really, I wouldn’t be here but I literally have nowhere else to go and I kinda don’t wanna sit downstairs with the janitor, he’s really creepy.” 

Asami shudders at the mention. “Oh god, yeah, he is.” She helps Korra out of her jacket, setting it on the hanger and showing her to the living room. “Would you like some tea? I just made some for myself and there’s water left.” 

Korra gives her a small smile as she settles on one of the high chairs at the kitchen island. “If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Not at all.” Asami says with a smile. “Not at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like em?  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://kittymannequin.tumblr.com/) for more of those :)


End file.
